The Tiger & The Mermaid
by notsofullbuster
Summary: A collection of random writings of Sabertooth's shadow dragon slayer, Rogue Cheney and Mermaid Heel's ace, Kagura Mikazuchi. May also contain hints of meddling antics from Sting Eucliffe. [AU or Canon-verse]
1. Catsitting

_Just an AU university setting complete with cat-loving, nervous wreck Rogue Cheney, cocky Sting Eucliffe, a terrifying Erza Scarlet, an underdressed Millianna topped off with cinnamon roll Kagura Mikazuchi. To be honest they are all cinnamon rolls. Who should be protected at all costs. Ignore this and just enjoy._

* * *

Medical journals spread all across the coffee table, several sheets of paper what were scribbled on and numerous pens and highlighters surrounding them, the sitting area of the living room had been turned into one big study session for medical student, Rogue Cheney.

He currently occupied the couch, legs propped up on the arm as his cat Frosch laid beside him, lightly purring as his owner gently scratched behind the clothed ear of the feline.

For once the normally loud apartment was loud. But today it was quiet, _too quiet_.

Oh but of course, that didn't last long. His roommate bursting through the door with a frantic expression on his face.

"ROGUE!"

The dark haired man sighed, briefly glancing at his friend before turning his attention back to his book.

"Yes Sting?" Rogue questioned.

"We got a problem!"

"We? Or you? Natsu didn't convince you to steal Erza's underwear, again?" he asked further, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose as he recalled the events.

The firery red head had kicked down the door to their apartment, dragging their unconscious pink haired friend by his jacket collar, a shinai in the other hand as she shot the coldest glare the blonde's way.

Rogue would have intervened, but this was Erza Scarlet. _The Titania Erza_ ; Culinary Arts student, Regional State champion and MVP of the university team in the fighting art of Kendo.

One does not simply assist in saving someone, especially when you're saving that person from Erza Scarlet.

That and Rogue didn't really feel like dying that day.

He had never heard his friend scream so loudly as she beat him with the weapon, bending him over her knee as she smacked the stick over his backside numerous amount of times, scolding him for stealing her undergarments.

Sting couldn't sit down nor walk properly for two weeks.

"No, she warned me that if I ever did that again she'd strip me naked and dangle me from the tree in the park." Sting mumbled, internally cringing at the thought.

Rogue covered up his laugher with a cough, his hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"So what is it?"

"They're coming to check our apartments to make sure we're keeping them tidy."

Rogue's eyes widened, his eyes glancing at his cat and the red cat that occupied the arm chair, Lector - who was owned by Sting.

"We need to hide the cats!" the both spoke in unison.

According to university rules, any pets were forbidden in the dormitories or campus. However there were several people who ignored that rule, Sting and Rogue included.

He didn't mean to bring a cat with him back to university, it just happened.

Rogue had volunteered at a cat shelter near his house during summer break. A small green cat had been bought in after being rescued from a laboratory for animal testing, for some reason the cat's fur had turned green and had gained several skin conditions.

Taking one glance at the small fur-ball, Rogue instantly fell in love with him, and soon dubbed the feline the 'cutest thing in the world'.

Deciding to adopt the cute little thing, Rogue just had to deal with one more problem; it's skin conditions. However with a bit of research and numerous hours spent on the internet Rogue had found a solution.

A onesie for cats.

Rogue couldn't believe one piece suits for felines, or any pet existed but instantly ordered several colours what were in a frog design.

He had also found an ointment treatment to held soothe the cats skin, whilst conditioning it's fur.

A week later his new friend was bought home donned it its new outfit, his mother instantly squealing at the sight of the adorable thing what was dressed in a pink frog onesie.

He named him Frosch, which was German for frog.

When it came to Frosch the cat, Rogue's somewhat stoic exterior would vanish, instantly coddling the cat like a small child.

His mom commented that he had great paternal instincts and would make a brilliant father before rambling on about wanting grandchildren, his father simply rolling his eyes at his wife's antics and his son who looked after a pet like it was a newborn baby.

As soon as summer break was over, Rogue was stuck with a problem.

 _What was he going to do with Frosch?_

His father said that he wasn't looking after the cat, 'your cat, your responsibility' he droned several times.

So Rogue was left with no choice but to bring the cat with him back to campus. Yet when he returned he and four of his other students had also bought back cats, Sting included.

There was Natsu and his cat Happy, Gajeel and his cat Panther Lily - who was just like his owner in looks and personality, only in cat form. Wendy and Carla, the only female cat in the group and then there was Sting and his cat Lector.

Toby Horhorta from the Lamia Scale dormitory had claimed he also had a cat, wanting in on this small social circle yet the so-called-cat turned out to be a sock.

A _dirty_ one at that.

He got kicked out of their small meet-up at Natsu's dorm room, Gajeel unceremoniously throwing him out before slamming the door in his face.

It was like a super secret social club, for the cats and the owners to bond.

Picking up their feline friends in their arms Sting and Rogue made a run for the door, making their way down the stairs and exiting the Sabertooth dormitory.

"Where are we going?" Sting asked as he ran behind Rogue.

"Honestly, I have no clue."

The pair ran for several more minutes before stopping outside the dormitory of Mermaid Heel, both of them glancing at one another before checking the time.

15:46 p.m. They still had time.

Mermaid heel was a sorority house exclusive for women, yet men were permitted to visit as long as they left the premises by 10 p.m. The equivalent fraternity to them was Quatro Cerebus, who were housed on the other side of campus.

Glancing at the doors Rogue turned to look at his friend who looked uncertain, "Do you think we should?" the dark haired man asked.

"We don't seem to have any other choice, I know that they had their dorm checked the other day, so it's safe." Sting shrugged.

Nodding they both walked inside Mermaid Heel, making their way up the stairs of the dormitory stopping at a random door.

Knocking on the door Rogue and Sting waited, cat's cradled in their arms as they waited for somebody to answer the door.

"I hope it's not someone scary.." Sting shuddered.

"Don't be silly, Sting. I'm sure whoever answers will be perfect-"

The door opened, Rogue's eyes widening as he recognised the person who had opened the door.

"Kagura." Rogue stuttered, having to make several attempts to pronounce her name.

Standing before the pair was Kagura Mikazuchi; Forensic Science student, a member of the Kendo team, the woman of Rogue Cheney's dreams and the sole reason behind several of his nosebleeds.

Not that she had ever physically punched him, just mentally winded him whenever he saw her looking stunning, which was practically every day.

She wore her signature white ribbon headband, contrasting in her dark hair. An oversized grey sweater and black leggings, black combat boots adorning her feet.

 _Gosh, she looked beautiful in just about everything_ , Rogue thought but quickly shook the intruding monologue out of his mind.

Now was not the time to get a nosebleed.

To be honest she had rarely ever spoke to him, only conversing with him whenever she needed help getting a book from the top shelf and he just so happened to be there - _he swears it was just a coincidence, Sting had dubbed it stalking_ \- or when she had commented him on his guitar playing whenever Mira-Jane had asked him to accompany her onstage whilst she sang on open-mic night at the coffee shop.

Other then that they had separate social circles.

"Ah...so this is Kagura." Sting glanced at his friend smirking as his eyes glinted with mischief.

Rogue shooting his best friend a glare, mentally telling him to shut up.

The dark haired woman glanced at the blonde with a frown, not only at his slightly creepy expression but also his choice of clothing.

 _Like what guy wears a crop top? It's not the 80's!_

Kagura's gaze turned to Rogue, an eyebrow raising in question at the sight of the guy she had noticed in and around campus, and had often joined Kendo practice. However Rogue was mainly known for being a part of the university baseball team, alongside his friend Sting. She only knew that because Yukino had dragged her to several of the games to see the team play, however she was sure that the white-haired woman who was on the same course as her just wanted to stare at the other man who occupied her door space, Sting.

However she will admit, Rogue was rather attractive. Especially in his baseball gear, hair dishevelled and a light sheen of sweat coating his face after running around so much and _that ass_ in those tight pants- wait, what was she doing again?

Clearing her throat Kagura glanced at the two men, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We was wondering if you could help us." Rogue mumbled, looking down bashfully.

Sting rolled his eyes at his friends social skills, then again Rogue had never really been the social type. "Can you speak alittle louder buddy?" the blonde nudged his friend.

"I said can you help us!" Rogue's voice wavering between quiet and loud, startling the woman as Sting ran his hand over his face at his friend's behaviour.

"I'm sorry for my friend here, he's..." Sting glanced at his best friend before turning back to Kagura. "Just him. But can you do us a favour and watch our pets for us whilst our dorm gets searched?" the blonde pleaded, shooting his signature smile at the violet-haired forensic student.

Kagura looked at the two cats what rested in the pairs arms, her void expression instantly melting away at the sight of the cat in the pink frog suit.

She just couldn't say no.

Just as she was about to answer a brown haired girl wearing, well... nothing but her underwear and a pair of cat ears appeared at the door. "Kagura who is it- oh, is this your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she snapped, a slight flush of pink appearing on her cheeks.

Sting and Rogue diverted their gazes elsewhere, unsure where to look at the rather exposed woman.

"Meow-kitty!" the girl shouted, pushing Kagura out of the way to bend down to look at the felines more. "They're so adorable!" she squealed.

"Millianna, keep your voice down! And where are your clothes?! Gosh, you're just as bad as that stripper from Fairy Tail." Kagura scolded her friend, who ignored her words.

Sting's eyes just about popped out of his sockets as his eyes somewhat landed on the brunette's cleavage, which was spilling out of her bra.

"Millianna, why are you making such a noise?" another voice spoke, coming into view.

Rogue's eyes widened as Sting inhaled sharply at the sight of Erza Scarlet.

Ah yes, _of course_ Kagura was friends with her.

The blondes face paled as Erza locked eyes with him, her smile fading into a hardened glare. "Oh, Sting. How _unfortunate_ to see you."

"Erza." he greeted, gulping.

"Looking to steal Kagura's panties this time?"

"That's more Rogue's dream but.." Sting mumbled under his breath, only loud enough for his friend to hear. He earned an elbow in the ribs for that comment. "We were just asking Kagura if she would watch our cats whilst they check our dorm, if she didn't mind." he spoke, his tone forced out with a grin.

"If I was her, I'd rat you out to the school board." Erza snidely commented, continuing to glare at the blonde.

 _"Because you're such a bitch."_ is what Sting would have said if he wasn't deathly afraid of her.

"Ever such a charmer, Miss Scarlet." Sting smiled grimly.

"Can you two go away, I want to have this conversation in peace." Kagura huffed, pushing her two intruding friends away from the doorway.

Sting and Rogue glanced at one another in shock at the woman who had told Erza - _the Erza_ \- to go away. If that was anybody else they probably would be dead.

Finally being left alone with the two guys from Sabertooth, Kagura huffed as she leant against the doorway. "So you want me to look after your pets?" she repeated.

The pair nodded.

"How long for?"

"Just until they finish checking our dorm, please we're desperate." Rogue pleaded, finally finding his voice after standing there staring at Kagura for several seconds.

Kagura looked between the two men before letting out a sigh, "Sure, I guess so."

Rogue and Sting sighed with relief, matching smiles gracing their faces.

"You have no idea how much you have saved our lives!" Sting grinned, handing over Lector to her.

"No problem." she smiled slightly at them adjusting the red cat in her arms only for it to be snatched only seconds later by Millianna.

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

Kagura looked back at the blonde, "I swear she'll keep him safe." she spoke, reassuring him after seeing the look of apprehension on his face. Looking at his friend and his onesie-clad cat he held like a baby, Kagura held out her hands sending him a small smile.

Rogue looked at Frosch before looking back at at the resident Mermaid, "Just whatever you do, don't let him get wet. And keep the suit on him." he instructed.

Sting rolled his eyes, "Can you just hand your weird cat over to your girlfriend so we can go?!"

"My cat is not weird! It just has skin problems!" Rogue shouted, glaring at his friend before mumbling "And she's not my girlfriend!" His head lowering slightly.

"Yeah, _whatever_ you say buddy. And I don't have the best ab's in this whole university." the blonde huffed, gesturing to his exposed stomach.

Rogue rolled his eyes at his friend before punching him in the jaw, Sting dropping to the floor.

Kagura's eyes widened at what she had just witnessed. _These guys were just as bad as the ones at Fairy Tail_ , she mused.

Scratching the nape of his neck, Rogue looked at the violet-haired beauty, his eyes locking with hers. "I'm sorry about that, he's uh...Sting." he coughed awkwardly, not knowing how exactly how to explain his best friend.

"It's fine, honestly. So no water in contact with the fur and don't take off the onesie? Got it." she noted, Rogue nodding his head as she recalled all the things he had told her to be careful of. "I'll make sure that-"

"Frosch."

"Frosch, is in my care. I'll watch over this precious little thing." she smiled, reaching her hand out to gently stroke the cat's covered head, Frosch purring from the contact.

Rogue smiled as he watched Kagura interact with his pet. After a few moments he handed him over into her arms, "I'll be back as soon as, I promise."

"No worries." Kagura shook her head.

Rogue shot her one last smile before picking up Sting's unconscious body, throwing him over his shoulder as he walked off down the hallway.

* * *

It had been three hours since the two guys from Sabertooth had dropped off their pets at Kagura's apartment she shared with Millianna.

She had left her roommate with Sting's cat in the living room as she took Frosch back to her room, where she continued with her studies.

Kagura was currently sitting at her desk, writing out an assignment when she felt something jump into her lap, averting her eyes from the laptop screen she looked down to find the frog-suit wearing cat glancing up at her.

"Oh hello Frosch, what's wrong? You want some attention?" she asked before stroking behind the cats ear, the green feline purring instantly at the contact. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever." she added.

 _And his owner is even cuter, I mean. What?_

Shaking her head free of the thoughts, the dark haired student turned her attention back to her laptop only to be distracted by the cat again, this time it standing on its hind legs as it nuzzled its head into her neck.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Kagura sighed with a sigh, smiling when the cat-frog meowed in response.

Standing from her chair, she held the feline in her arms as she walked over to her bed, lying down with the cat on top of her resting against her chest.

Frosch purred as it settled into a ball, closing its eyes as it drifted to sleep.

Kagura rolled her eyes with a smile, of course it wanted to fall asleep onto of her when she needed to finish her work, and her lap just wasn't good enough.

A soft knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. "Come in." she spoke quietly, not wanting to wake the cat what was perched on top of her.

The door opened, Rogue peeking his head through, his heart instantly warming at the sight of Frosch asleep on top of Kagura's chest.

 _Lucky cat_.

"May I come in?"

Kagura nodded, Rogue stepping into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"So how did it go?" she asked him as he took a seat in the chair by her desk.

"Fine, yeah. They didn't suspect a thing, although they did question the cat dishes. Luckily Sting said that we used them to put bird seed in, suggesting that we leave them on the balcony for the birds." he laughed.

"That's quite smart of him." Kagura smirked.

"He can be quick witted when he wants to be." Rogue shrugged, his laugh fading into a smile. "I see Frosch has made himself comfortable. I'm sorry if he was any trouble." he pointed out.

Kagura shook her head, "No trouble at all, if anything it was nice having company. Does he always sleep like this?"

"Yeah, it's his favourite place to nap. I'm surprised he's there. Frosch doesn't really like much human contact, he rarely lets Sting pet him. He's taken to you quite well."

"Well, the feeling is mutual." Kagura smiled at the cat. "I'm guessing you'll want him back?" she looked at Rogue with a slight pout.

 _Can she be any more wonderful?_

Sitting up slowly Kagura stood from the bed, walking over to Rogue, who had now stood up from the seat, and handed over his cat.

"Once again, thank you for doing this. I'm sure this wasn't on your agenda for tonight." Rogue glanced at her, a lopsided smile gracing his face.

"Honestly, it's no problem. You don't have to thank me."

"If there is anything I could do to repay you..."

Raising a brow, Kagura tilted her head in thought. "Well, there is one thing..." she started, looking up at him through her thick lashes. Rogue nodded his head, signalling for her to continue. "I have heard that you make a pretty good lasagne, and was wondering if, well...that's if you don't mind..." she stuttered, her cheeks flushing with colour.

Rogue blushed, looking down sheepishly at Frosch, avoiding her gaze.

 _Did Kagura just inadvertently ask him out?_

She must have heard this from Erza, he had taken several cooking classes at the Culinary school. He didn't want to live off of ramen noodles for the rest of the semester, so he opted into cooking classes.

He had seen the red head several times he was there, often helping out. Plus she had commented that he made a great pasta dish, which he was proud of.

Rogue had impressed _the_ Erza Scarlet.

Plus with how much him and Sting ate, one of them had to be able to cook a decent meal.

But this was it, this was his chance.

Rogue's blush faded, taking a deep breath before smiling at her. "I'd love to, when are you free?"


	2. A Sticky Situation

_I saw this prompt on Tumblr (shout out to otpprompts) and just had to do it, I know it's kinda short but it's just a drabble so. Anyway, have some more university!Rogura and laugh at Rogue's 'sticky' situation_. _[I did upload this before but then took it down because I wasn't so sure about it, but now just decided to put it back up, I mean it's not suppose to be perfect. It's just a drabble I wrote in half hour.]_

* * *

Rogue's eyes widened as he had to do a double take.

 _Superglue_.

If he hadn't have been at his girlfriend's dormitory where he stayed overnight - _having snuck in during the middle of the night, up yours sorority rules_ \- he would have screamed, but he couldn't. Not when he could hear Kagura talking to Millianna in the living room. Maybe this was karma telling him he shouldn't have snuck in late last night just to satisfy his sexual desires, damn those hormones getting the best of him. And now here he was, hand glued to his genitals after he had decided to cure his morning boner by masturbating.

Wanting some extra aid whilst doing so, he grabbed the bottle of lubricant which rested on the bedside table after it's usage from last night. Rouge had questioned why it felt thick and gloopy all of a sudden but didn't think much of it. It wasn't until after he had finished Rogue realised that his hand wasn't letting go of there, having tried to remove his hand with several _painful_ tugs he looked at the bottle he had picked up, which was resting beside him on the bed.

That was the moment Rogue had realised that he had glued his hand to his dick.

Rogue slapped his hand to his forehead before pulling it away quickly, just in case that hand ended up sticking to his forehead. _How could I be so stupid?! This is something I'd expect Sting to do, but me? Oh Mavis, if Sting finds out he's never gonna let it go_ , Rogue thought as he tried to think of ways to get himself unstuck from his manhood.

Not knowing what to do but to simply ask his girlfriend for help, Rogue got up off the bed and walked down the hallway to the living room of his girlfriend's apartment. Poking his head around the corner of the door he saw his girlfriend conversing with her friend, Millianna.

"Kagura."

"Oh Rouge, good morning." she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hi Rogue!" Millianna greeted him enthusiastically, her voice too loud for this time of a morning.

"Yeah, hi. Urm, Kagura..."

"Yes?"

"Can we talk. Privately, please." Rouge asked, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously before retreating back to his girlfriend's bedroom, Kagura following right behind him.

Closing the door behind her Kagura looked at her boyfriend, who had his back to her. "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"Before I tell you, promise not to laugh."

"Why would I-"

"Just say you promise, Kagura!"

"Okay!"

Letting out a sigh, Rogue turned around to face his girlfriend. Her eyes instantly drifting to his hand what was inside of his boxers, her eyebrow raising as a small smirk tugged at her lips. "Rogue, if you wanted a hand then you should have just said so, no need to be shy about it." Kagura spoke seductively, taking the few steps to close the gap between them as her hand slid down his abs gently before sliding into his boxers, placing it over his. Rogue's cheeks instantly flushed pink at his girlfriend's forwardness.

"N-no, that's not it. I already, y'know...finished."

"Oh." Kagura removed her hand, pouting slightly. "So what is it?" she asked.

"I've glued my hand to my dick." he mumbled.

Kagura frowned, not hearing what he said properly. "I'm sorry Rouge, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I SAID THAT I'VE GLUED MY HAND TO MY DICK."

It was quiet for a few moments, before it was interrupted with the sound of laughter. Rogue's face flushed even more as Kagura had doubled over, holding her stomach as she laughed. Any other time, Rogue would have loved to hear her laugh, thinking it was one of the most beautiful things. But knowing it was at his expense, Rogue didn't appreciate it so much.

"I'm so sorry, but did I just hear you say your hand is stuck to your dick?" she questioned, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was masturbating and I reached for the lube, I know we used it last night and that it was still on the bedside so I grabbed it. It wasn't until after I was done I realised it was superglue, and so here I am with my hand stuck to my dick and dirty underpants."

Kagura's laughter started up again, "How could you be so stupid?"

Rogue growled throwing his _one hand_ up in the air in frustration, "Can you stop laughing and help me?!"

"Sorry, right. Let's get you unstuck." she replied, biting her lip to hold back the laughter as she pushed Rogue to the bathroom.


	3. Confusion Curtesy of the Tiger

_Don't ask about the title of this, I had no idea on what to call it. This turned angsty to fluffy in like ten sentences, but it's Rogura so who cares. Partial warning; this does contain minor smut. Not much, literally one small paragraph. But I'd just thought I'd say just because. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

It was just suppose to be a one time thing but it kept on happening, and here they were yet again.

The first time was an accident - a drunk accident the two had decided to call it - after awaking from their sex induced slumber in an inn not too far from Fairy Tail, the said guild having thrown a massive party for some unknown reason. Inviting all the guilds what had participated in the Grand Magic Games.

After dodging being called up for karaoke, avoiding several bar fights and getting absolutely smashed Kagura found herself being charmed by the shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth which eventually lead to her waking up in his arms the next morning.

They both apologised for their actions, blaming it on Fairy Tail and their large inventory of alcohol before going their separate ways.

But they somehow found themselves in the same situation again two weeks later, and this time no alcohol was involved. The more it happened, the less the apologies the morning after were spoken between the two.

And now it was almost a regular thing for the Tiger and the Mermaid.

But two questions continuously haunted the back of Kagura's mind; _What is this? Does this mean anything to him?_

Setting her down gently against the bedsheets, he propped himself up as he took in the sight of her; her dark hair fanned out over the crisp white pillow, those hazel eyes he loved so much half-lidded and dark, filled with pure unadulterated lust. Her pale lips swollen from his kisses and her neck red from his attack as soon as he got through her apartment door, licking and nipping at her neck, her head tilting to expose more of her skin to him to mark.

Their clothes were disposed of almost instantly, thrown the floor on route to the bedroom between heated kisses and wandering hands.

"Rogue..." she breathed out.

Her once authoritative voice which instantly demanded respect was gone, replaced with a soft tone only he ever got to hear, because he was the only one who could turn her into this submissive mess of a woman, a complete opposite to what people saw on a regular and what she had built herself up to be.

His hand slid down the side of her body coming to rest at her hip as he positioned himself, lightly brushing against her sensitive nub causing her breath to hitch. He glanced up at her, a nod from her was all it took before he slowly slid himself into her heat, moaning in unison as the feeling of euphoria slowly consumed them both as they got lost in each others embrace.

But by morning Kagura knew that by morning she'd wake up alone, his warmth gone from her bed as he'd leave her in the middle of the night.

He had only recently just started leaving her alone in the morning, she understood the first few times as he may have had a job to do with Sting. But as time went on he would leave a little earlier than before, eventually leaving moments after he had caught his breath after their little rendezvous, leaving her alone to wonder if she had done something to upset him.

It made her feel used and somewhat disgusted with herself that she had let this carry on, and that he wanted her for nothing more but her body. Yet it happened again and again, but Kagura could never say no to him, no matter how many times she ended up scolding herself for giving into temptation.

Even though he may be the reason behind her newfound insecurities, Rogue was also the only one who could take them away with the simplest kiss or touch.

They laid there side by side, the sound of their heavy breathing in the bedroom as they caught their breaths from their climax.

Kagura took a glance over at the dragon slayer, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, some of his hair sticking to his forehead, eyes closed with his forearm draped over his face as he caught his breath and lips parted slightly. His chests rising with each breath, gradually slowing to its natural pace.

The familiar feeling of his soon-to-be departure weighing down on her chest, taking one last glance at him before he disappeared until they would meet again, before the feeling of frustration started to flow through her.

Getting up off of the bed Kagura grabbed her silk robe, tying it around her as she mentally berated herself for falling into this old routine. "Maybe you should go, wouldn't wanna keep you any longer." she spoke harshly before disappearing out the door, collecting Rogue's clothes what were all over the floor.

"Wait, what?" Rogue appeared in the hallway moments later, boxers now present.

"Here." she replied, handing him his clothes.

"Kagura, what-"

"Just hurry up and leave." Kagura mumbled, turning away from him as soon as felt the tears starting to build up, not wanting him to see her like this before she walked back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her leaving the shadow dragon slayer standing in the hallway alone and confused.

"What the..." Rogue's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to process exactly what he had done to make her act this way towards him. Placing his clothes on the couch he walked over to her bedroom door and knocked on it, "Kagura?"

No answer.

"Kagura?"

"Just go away!" he heard her shout.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Again, no answer.

"If you don't come out here and tell me what's wrong then I'm breaking down the door."

No answer, yet again.

"Three...two...one-"

Rogue was about to shoulder barge the door when it opened, locking eyes with the Mermaid's tear-stained face.

"Don't you get the hint? I told you to leave." Kagura huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, shooting him a hard glare.

"You was fine less than five minutes ago, what is wrong?"

"Please Rogue, just respect my wishes and leave me alone."

"I can't, I can't simply leave someone I care about deeply alone when they're obviously upset."

Kagura shook her head pushing past him, "Oh drop the whole you care thing, I know you don't."

"Excuse me?" Rogue's brow raised in question, following her into the kitchen area.

"You don't care about me Rogue, I'm just someone who you seek pleasure from before leaving soon after! Don't you dare act like you care!" she snapped.

"Act like I care? Of course I care about you, Kagura. What on earth has bought this on?"

"Are you serious? You're really asking me that?" her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he was asking her this, it's like he's been oblivious to the past few times they have been together.

Rogue gestured for her to continue, leaning against the doorway.

"You really have no idea do you? How this whole thing even makes me feel? To add on top of all this, what the heck even is this? Just a simple fuck and then leave? Because if it is I'm done, I want no part in it no more. It hurts, because I just feel like you're only exploiting me for my body and I'm the idiot what continuously allowed it!"

The dragon slayer stood there as she vented out all her frustrations.

"Like as soon as we're done you leave, do you know how disgusted I feel with myself that I've allowed you to do this not once but again and again. It hurts every time you leave and that feeling never goes away until you return, only just to bring that feeling back again after you leave! So don't you dare ever say you care deeply about me after you've done this, Rogue." Kagura ranted, wiping the tears what were flowing into her cheeks.

A moment of silence passed between the two, Rogue taking in her words as he looked down at the floor avoiding her gaze.

Shaking her head in disgust Kagura turned around, grabbing a glass from the cupboard to pour herself a glass of water.

It wasn't until she turned the tap on she heard Rogue speak.

"For ever making you feel used and uncared for, I apologise. I know that my apology may not mean much to you now, but that wasn't my intention."

Kagura shut the tap off.

"And as for what this is, honestly I don't even know myself. I swore to myself time and time again I would talk to you about it, but I didn't. I just ran away from ever bringing it up. But I do care for you Kagura, quite a lot really. Once again, I apologise for making you feel this way. Now that you've told me how you feel I can see how I've come across, I can see why you're confused." he added, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Placing the glass on the counter, Kagura turned around to look at him.

"I know there isn't much I can do to repair what I have done, but I would like to try." Rogue spoke, taking the few steps to stand in front of her.

Kagura just simply stared up at him, raising her brow when he held his hand out to her.

"Can we start over? I'd really like to explore whatever this is between us and maybe instead of holed up in a bedroom I could take you out on a date, dinner maybe?" Rogue asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Kagura rolled her eyes, slapping his hand away with her own before turning away from him, "You're such a dork! But...I accept." she huffed, her voice going quite near the end as she answered his request for a date.

Rogue's lips quirked into a smile, "I may be a dork, but I'd like to be your dork."


	4. Frosch & Seek

_I wrote this at like 4am so honestly if this has any mistakes then I probably won't realise until I read it back myself. But I thought I'd publish it now because it's Rogura, so. I'm gonna go sleep now but enjoy overprotective papa-in-training!Rogue and a minor mention of badass!Wendy?_

* * *

Rogue glanced over at the exceed what was sleeping soundly on the bench beside him as he replayed the events of earlier that day, his eyes drifting shut as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of it all.

Frosch had gone missing again, the third time in the past week and like any other time the frog suit wearing exceed had gone missing, Rogue had failed to keep his emotions in check, again.

It wasn't entirely his fault, the shadow dragon of Sabertooth just was very protective over his best friend.

Rogue was running all around town, asking residents if they had seen Frosch anywhere. He didn't get any leads to where his friend had run off to, causing his frustration to build.

 _How had nobody seen a green cat wearing a pink frog onesie? It was impossible to miss!_

With a frantic look on his face and overprotective instincts in full drive, Rogue had gone up to the first person he had laid eyes on, in this case it was Wendy from Fairy Tail, and demanded she told him where Frosch was only to receive a punch in the face.

He had then remembered that Erza had been teaching the young sky dragon slayer how to deal with guys, especially the other dragon slayers in the ways of physical combat.

The once young and sweet Wendy Marvell was no longer there, just a young lady who would happen to knock you out if you ever talked to her wrongly.

 _That's having Erza Scarlet as a mentor for you_.

He did also see the guild master Ichiya from Blue Pegasus in town, but after what had happened the last time he asked for that man's assistance he ended up being flirted with and a face full of crotch, so he decided to not bother asking.

 _He didn't want Sting on his case again.._

Rogue searched all over town, heck he even trekked all the way to the Fairy Tail guild to see if Frosch had ended up there again, yet to no avail his exceed wasn't their either. Although Natsu had bothered the shadow dragon slayer for a fight, which ended up with him being slam dunked into a trash can.

"That's manly!" Elfman commented as Gray slung insults towards his pink haired friend as they all watched Happy attempt to remove the fire dragon slayer from the trash can.

Rogue however then got several swords thrown his way curtesy of Erza, who must have heard from Wendy about their little encounter earlier. He swiftly apologised before running out of that crazy train of a guild hall.

He returned to the Sabertooth guild hall tired, bruised and frustration at an all time high.

As soon as he walked in he saw Sting with Lector by his side and Frosch in his arms, the frog suit wearing exceed smiling at the sight of Rogue.

Turns out that Frosch had decided to have a nap under the desk in Sting's office.

 _Napping_.

His exceed had been napping and that thought hadn't once crossed his mind.

He had shouted at several people and was pretty certain everyone in town thought he was crazy, got punched in the face by Wendy, walked all the way to Fairy Tail just to nearly get slaughtered by Erza and come back just to find out Frosch hadn't disappeared at all, but just took a nap.

If he wasn't so tired he would of punched Sting in the face, but he decided not to, instead Rogue growled before stomping his way over to the bar, demanding a drink.

And that lead him to now, four hours after he had returned to the guild and sulked at a table in the corner, Frosch beside him.

Letting out a sigh Rogue ran his hand over his face as he looked at the sleeping form of his exceed, "The things you put me through." a smile tugged at his lips a he shook his head.

"Heard you've had an eventful day.."

Looking up Rogue locked eyes with his fiancée, Kagura. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him before sitting across from him.

"You could say that." he replied, shooting her a smirk. "How was yours?"

Kagura nodded, "It was fine, just did some paper work for the master since I can't do quests anymore. Also I went to see Porlyursica today."

Rogue shuddered at the name of the healing mage, memories of him and Sting visiting her for something to help with Kagura's morning sickness in the early stages of her pregnancy.

She had given them something but soon swatted the twin dragon slayers with a broom, shooing them out of her home and shouting insults at them as they bolted through the forest.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, the baby is fine. Don't worry." she shot him a smile, placing her hand over her small bump what had started showing. "Just went to ask if there was anything else I should take to help the baby."

Rogue nodded before letting out another sigh, resting his head against his forearms as he put his head down.

Kagura smiled at her dragon slayers actions, reaching a hand over to stroke a hand through his hair. "Having bad memories of that broom, are we?" she mocked.

Rogue lifted his head, sending her a glare. "No, it's just all this today had me thinking of how it's going to be when the baby arrives."

"What has today got to do with that?"

"I'm just always losing Frosch, what if when our baby starts crawling everywhere and I end up losing him or her? I'm going to be a terrible-"

"Rogue Cheney, don't you dare even finish that sentence." Kagura glared at him. "Plus you know how Frosch is. Besides, she's never been in danger and we always end up finding her eventually."

Rogue shrugged picking up his coffee and took a sip, "If you say so.."

"You'll be an amazing father to our baby."

"Fro thinks so too!" the exceed agreed, rubbing it's eyes as it awoke from its slumber before climbing onto Rogue's lap. The dragon slayer smiled down at Frosch, scratching behind its ear gently.

"See, even Frosch agrees with me. And you know whenever Frosch agrees with me I'm always right." Kagura sent him a smirk, "Besides you've kept Sting alive for how long and he's the biggest child I know, and he turned out fine. I'm sure raising a child will be natural to you."

"Hey! Watch it, lady! Just you wait after you've had that baby, we're gonna fight-" the blonde dragon slayer shouted from the bar, only to be sent crashing into the wall with a simple flick of the wrist thanks to Kagura's gravity magic.

Rogue sent her a disapproving look only for her to shrug her shoulders, shooting him an innocent smile in return.

"He provoked me."

"Fro thinks so too."


	5. The Right Guy

_Another oneshot type deal. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

Closing the front door behind her, Kagura leaned up against it as she let out a heavy sigh.

Another date what had turned out to be great, but deep down she knew nothing would ever come of it.

Ever since her divorce from the guild master of Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia just over a year ago the Mermaid had found it rather difficult to get back into the dating scene.

It's not that she had a problem in finding dates, as her friends always made sure to find someone deemed somewhat suitable for her. Even ex-husband Lyon had offered a hand in finding her someone new, not wanting to see his best friend and mother of his child miserable.

It was just none of them seemed to measure up to her standards, granted they may have had a great personality but it was hard to find someone who would be a good role model to be around her daughter if the relationship had decided to take a serious turn.

So she was quite confused when Erza had encouraged her to go on a date with Crime Sorcière's dragon slayer Erik, otherwise known as Cobra. Kagura was somewhat skeptical at first when the red head had suggested it, yet agreed to it, knowing that the once dark mage and fugitive had changed his ways, although she was certain that Erza's husband had some form of input in this.

The date had gone well, better than any others she had experienced. It was a simple dinner date, despite Erik was somewhat shy at first and Kagura aware of his somewhat brash personality he soon relaxed in the company of the Mermaid, even managing to crack a joke here and there.

Erik was great in Kagura's opinion, but part of her only saw them as becoming somewhat friends, not really seeing some form of romantic future with him. Not wanting to lead him on in a sense, she informed him on this to which he was understanding.

 _"I get it, plus with a kid I assume it's kinda difficult to find someone who'll be someone good he can look up to. I don't really fit that role, so it's okay if you really don't want to pursue this any further." he spoke with an awkward smile, rubbing the nape of his neck as the two of them stood outside the restaurant._

His words had knocked Kagura sidewards, which had her checking if Risley was around messing with her center of gravity. She didn't expect such a reply from him, yet was thankful that he somewhat understood what she was looking for.

She had visited Erza and Jellal to tell them about the date, the scarlet haired woman was also took aback by Erik's words. Jellal sat there looking dejected at his failure to find Kagura a date, mumbling something along the lines of how he had failed Simon for not succeeding in helping his sister, consistently apologising for not finding her a new man to make her happy, the two women rolling their eyes at his behaviour.

Sometimes Jellal could be ever so melodramatic.

Shrugging off her coat Kagura hung it up before making her way into the lounge seeing her daughter still up, leaning against Rogue as they both watched a movie lacrima.

"Aurora why are you still awake?" the Mermaid shot her daughter a pointed look.

The pair looked over towards the doorway, "Sorry mommy I just-"

"Blame me, she wanted to watch this movie but I told her it was past bedtime, then she gave me that look and I just couldn't say no.." Rogue interrupted the young girl, sending her mother an awkward smile.

Kagura looked at the movie what was playing, noticing it was one of Lyon's favourite movies, which in turn instantly became one of Aurora's favourites also. Plus Kagura knew there was an ulterior motive for her daughter to be watching this movie, especially at this time of the night.

She was missing her father who was currently away on a s-class mission, as Jura Neekis asked for his assistance for the job. Aurora missed her father greatly and no matter how much the girls mother reassured her that he would return.

Knowing the first thing he will do when he returns is visit his daughter before he returned to the guild hall, the young Vastia always sat by the window waiting for the figure of her father to come into view.

However it had been nearly a month, and still no sign of the ice-make mage.

 _I'm a_ _powerful wizard and the Lamia Scale guild master for a reason_ , Kagura could hear him say in her mind, that confident smirk on his face which always assured her that he would return home safely.

Knowing that she couldn't stay mad, Kagura sent the two a smile. Walking further into the room the gravity mage mussed her daughters hair, "It's okay, no worries. But I want you asleep before the movie ends, got it?"

"Yes mommy."

Kagura sent the girl a nod before making her way towards the kitchen, grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard as she turned the kettle on to boil.

"So how did it go?" Rogue asked as he leant up the doorway watching Kagura move around in the kitchen.

"It was okay, I guess."

"Who did they set you up with this time?" he questioned further, a smirk slowly pulling at his lips as he knew that her friends had quite the list of suitors for the resident Mermaid to date.

"Erik." Kagura replied.

Rogue blinked several times, unsure if he had heard her properly, "I'm sorry, who?"

"Erik. You know who he is Rogue."

"Dragon slayer Erik? Former Oracion-"

"Yes Rogue, that Erik. Plus, he's apart of Crime Sorciére now remember? He has been for several years." Kagura cut him off with a harsh tone of voice, correcting him of the man's affiliation.

The dragon slayer held his hands up in defence, "I know, I know. How the heck did you end up on a date with him?"

"Jellal."

"Oh." Was the only thing Rogue could muster up, silence falling between the two as Kagura made her and Rogue tea. "How did it go?" he asked after a brief while as he picked up the cup of tea what Kagura had placed in front of it, sipping it.

"It's was good, great actually. He's really nice..."

Rogue almost spat his tea out at her words, eyes widening in disbelief as she called the former Oracion Seis member 'nice'. Out of all the words the one she chose to describe him with, he never would have assumed she would have said anything positive about him, knowing that the poison dragon slayer had a rather _unique_ personality.

"But it won't work out, and he knows that." Kagura added with a sigh. "Why is it so hard to find someone?" the dark haired mage whined as she rested her head on the island counter.

The Sabertooth mage's head tilted to the side slightly, sending his friend a small smile. "Don't worry Kagura, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

Lifting her head up the gravity stared at the dragon slayer, "You really think so?"

Rogue nodded his head, "I do, and who knows...they may even be closer than you think."

 **[...]**

"So...you and Rogue, huh?" Lyon started, leaning up against the doorframe as he and his ex-wife watched Rogue and Aurora run around the garden.

Brows furrowing in confusion Kagura looked up at Lyon, "Excuse me?"

The ice-make mage blinked several times, reminding himself of how clueless Kagura could sometimes be, especially when it came towards people. "You have to be joking, right?"

The Mermaid shrugged her shoulders, staring up at her then husband with a blank expression.

Lyon let out a long sigh, his index finger and thumb rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried not to just shout out the obvious fact.

The obvious fact being that Rogue liked Kagura, quite alot in fact, yet here she was still oblivious to any of this. Anyone could see that he was rather enamoured with the Mermaid Heel mage, even her ex-husband noticed.

Rogue practically turned into a school boy with a crush when it came to Kagura, heart eyes and everything. It had been that way ever since they were somewhat introduced at the banquet after the whole dragon fiasco during the Grand Magic Games years ago, Rogue having to restrain a drunk Kagura from destroying Sting as they fought over Yukino.

She accidentally punched the shadow dragon slayer in the face, instantly tending to the man who was on the floor, mumbling some form of apologies as she dabbed at his bleeding nose before pulling him into her chest, smothering him with her cleavage.

And with Sting becoming the new guild master, changes were made with Sabertooth. The mages often going on joint missions with other guilds to strengthen the bond between guilds, something they never did before. It was there when he started gaining feelings towards the Mermaid, as he often found himself accompanying her on missions more than usual, Rogue swore this was somewhat Sting's doing.

But as time went on and feelings grew, his rather shy personality always got in the way of him ever pursuing her, Rogue missed his opportunity with the gravity mage, as she started dating Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale who she would then go on to marry and have a child with.

The dragon slayer found himself playing the role of friend as he watched the woman he loved make a life with a man who wasn't him.

But now that she was newly single, having divorced from the master of Lamia Scale he felt he had gained his chances again. Unfortunately yet again shyness had overcome the dragon slayer, earning several glares from his friends and a punch in the face from Erza Scarlet - to which he agreed he actually needed to get his head into gear - at him still not asking her out on a date.

Even Lyon himself had pulled the Sabertooth mage aside several times and gave the man his blessing to date his ex-wife, knowing that he would make her happy.

"Oh Kagura, sometimes your innocence gets the best of you." Lyon laughed.

Kagura's blank stare turned into a glare, "Is that an insult, Vasita?"

"No, not at all. If anything I found it rather adroable, still do in fact. But you're honestly telling me you can't see what I see?" he questioned. The Mermaid shook her head causing the ice-make wizard to roll his eyes. "Just look, okay. You always were observant, try putting that trait to good use." he patted her shoulder gently before excusing himself from the room.

Kagura huffed at Lyon's words, crossing her arms over her chest. What on earth is he talking about, she questioned in her mind.

"So you're a dragon?"

Her gaze turned to her daughter and her friend upon hearing their conversation, a smile appearing on her face as she watched Rogue push Aurora on the swing.

Rogue laughed at the young girls question. "Not exactly, my father is a dragon and he taught me magic of his element." he explained trying to keep it simple as possible for the young girl to understand, a small smile tugging at his lips as he recalled his times with his foster father, Skiadrum and the countless hours the spent together learning shadow dragon slayer magic.

"That sounds cool, can I learn dragon magic too?" Aurora asked as she looked back at Rogue, pulling the Sabertooth mage out of his thoughts.

"You could in a way, although you'd have to talk to your mom and dad about that." he laughed. "But your magic is just as unique, you're learning ice-make magic right?"

Aurora nodded, "Daddy is teaching me."

"Well you have a great tutor there, your father is a great wizard."

"He's the best wizard, after mommy that is. You're also the best too, Rogue."

Rogue's cheeks heated up with a tinge of pink at the girls compliment, "Why thank you, Aurora."

Kagura's smile widened at Rogue's interaction with Aurora, feeling a wave of content wash over her as she watched the dragon slayer with her daughter.

He seemed to fit the somewhat cookie cutter ideals of what Kagura looked for in a partner when it came to her daughter. Rogue was wonderful at handling Aurora, plus Kagura knew that he was somewhat affectionate, especially towards his exceed Frosch.

Also he had skills in handling children, as Sting was practically a man child so bonus points there.

 _Why didn't I notice before?_ Kagura questioned herself.

It also didn't hurt at the fact that he was rather attractive and top three of Sorcerer Weekly's eligible bachelors - for reasons Kagura still didn't understand because he was absolutely wonderful in every way possible.

The twin dragon slayer was lusted after by many women, yet he always ignored them and chose to spend his time with Kagura and her daughter. No matter what it was he was doing, he always dropped the simplest thing to spend time with her, always being there when she needed him.

He was always there for her, no matter what time of day, and it was something Kagura was thankful for because sometimes she didn't know what she would do without him.

To her, Rogue was perfect.

Leaning against the doorway, Kagura continued to watch the two interact with one another, that smile still present on her face.

Noticing her mom was smiling rather widely with that look on her face she often got whenever Rogue was around, Aurora turned around to look at the dragon slayer. "Mommy is making that face again."

Rogue looked at Kagura, whose eyes widened when she noticed the two of them looking at her, coughing awkwardly before making her way back into the house.

Lyon who had walked back into the kitchen to see Kagura standing by the door watching the Sabertooth mage interact with their daughter, a smirk appearing on his face which only widened when she turned to face him.

"So, you've finally caught on." he spoke, that confident tone in his voice which he often used when he had proved a point, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're lucky I don't have Archenemy right now, or else I'd destroy you." Kagura huffed, knocking his shoulder with her own as she pushed past him however Lyon knew that it was nothing but an empty threat.

"Whatever you say, my dear."


	6. Dragon King

_Because we all need future!Rogue x Kagura angst in our lives. You're welcome._

* * *

Kagura sat in the room where he had placed her after capturing her, her hands tied behind her back with some form of binding magic, which negated her using any form magic from freeing her.

She had been the scapegoat for the group she was travelling with to get away, sacrificing herself for the lives of the others. He found her near their base they had set up, instantly engaging in a fight before she eventually surrendered, knowing that she had bought the group enough time to flee.

Handing over her katana to him she kneeled before him with her head cast down averting his gaze, waiting for him to finish her off.

The gravity mage waited for the blow to come, but it didn't.

Instead the sound of her katana being sheathed was the only sound she heard before she felt it hit her over her head, knocking her out cold.

Which lead her to now, waking up in some bare brick room with one small window, resembling a prison cell with a heavy wooden door which was most likely bolted from the outside.

Wincing slightly, Kagura shifted to relieve some of the pain she was feeling in her left side the best she could. As soon as she got somewhat comfortable on the concrete floor her mind drifted to the group what had fled, hoping they had settled somewhere new and that they were all safe.

The small group included herself, Rufus and Yukino from Sabertooth, along with her son Weiss. Sky dragon slayer Wendy Marvell was also apart of the group, alongside Laxus and Cana from Fairy Tail.

Wendy and Laxus were the only dragon slayers she knew who were still alive, she had seen Erik, otherwise known as Cobra a few months back but was unsure if he had died after hearing about an attack on the group he was travelling around with.

The others had died protecting the world and their loved ones, along with all their other friends from dragons and the man who had caused all of this to happen.

The sound of the bolts on the door sliding open broke Kagura out of her thoughts, her face instantly void of any emotion as she saw him walk into the room.

"Not going to greet me?"

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes narrowing into a hard glare.

A smirk tugged at his lips, "Now that's a look you haven't given me in a long time."

Standing before her was the King of Dragons himself, Rogue Cheney.

His appearance had changed slightly since she last saw him, his once long hair which was always tied back now short - somewhat resembling the hairstyle of his younger self - the majority of it a pure white except the small tuft of black which covered the right side of his face, the only thing which was left as a reminder of his old self.

Other than that, he was still the same.

"What do you want Rogue, or should I address you as your highness?" Kagura questioned, her voice laced with an undertone of disgust at the sight of him.

Rogue raised a brow at her slight hostility, yet knowing it was a given. "You my dear, can call me Rogue."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes at his term of endearment towards her, "Dont call me that. You lost your right when you turned your back on us."

"I turned my back on you?" the King scoffed, "You were the one who ran away from me."

"You know why I did."

"Oh do enlighten me my dear, one more time." he smirked, knowing he would get a rise out of her for calling her 'dear'.

Kagura scowled, much to the sheer delight of the King before averting her gaze away from him, finding the brick wall more interesting. "You killed your best friend." she reminded him, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as they left her lips.

Rogue tilted his head in thought, "Ah, yes. That best friend, Sting Eucliffe was it? It's been awhile and my memory is somewhat hazy." he shrugged nonchalantly before a smirk spread across his lips. "He was an arrogant fool, no one misses him anyway-"

"He is a father! Or was...until you killed him."

The King's crimson eye widened upon hearing this newfound information, before cackling. "That man fathered a child? I did the child a favour, he was a pitiful excuse for a man, a waste of breath and would have made a terrible father!" Rogue exclaimed.

"And you have the right to decide that?"

"I do, I am the King. Besides, with the child being Sting's child, I'm assuming they possess light dragon slayer magic.."

"Don't you dare even think about putting your hands on that child!" Kagura snapped, her voice stern as her glare hardened.

Rogue smirked as his body slouched over slightly as he looked down at her. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Hmph, you're useless without Archenemy, Kagura. No gravity magic for you either, seems as if you're in quite the predicament." he sneered before standing back at full height.

Moving the fabric of his waist guard he pulled her katana from his belt before unsheathing the blade, resting it at the juncture of her neck. Watching Kagura squirm as her eyes shut caused a grin to break out on his face. The blade pressed into her neck breaking the skin, the sharpness of the blade causing a trickle of blood to run down to her collarbone.

"Please..." he heard her choke out, her voice hoarse as she felt tears start to build up.

"Dying at the hands of your own sword, how unfortunate." Rogue laughed lowly. "You know I really did love you so much." he added, his voice lower than usual as his laugher died down.

Kagura blinked, a stream of tears leaving her hazel eyes as she stared ahead of herself, knowing that this was, her fate had been sealed.

"We could have had it all, you could have been my queen. We could have ruled this land together, just think of all the power you would have had."

"Power means nothing when you have family, I thought you would have learnt that from Natsu and Gaj-"

"Don't speak his name in my presence!" the King shouted, his hand shaking causing the blade of the sword to dig further into Kagura's neck, causing her to inhale sharply.

"Just so you know...before you decide to kill me, I loved you too."

Rogue's hand stilled at her words, his eye widening as he stared down at her.

Kagura looked up at him, more tears spilling down her cheeks as her head angled upwards. "I loved you so much, I knew I would do almost anything for you. But to follow you down a path of darkness? I could never. I tried to save you after...the incident, I tried to look past your actions but I couldn't. Killing our friends?" she shook her head. "I couldn't look past that, after you killed Jellal and Erza...I couldn't stand the sight of you, I despised that man you had become. You weren't my Rogue anymore, that quiet but caring man who would do anything for his friends. He was gone, replaced with a man I no longer know."

The King stood silent, her words filtering through his mind rendering him unable to speak.

"So I had to leave you, to keep my memories of the Rogue I knew away from being tainted by the darkness you brought with you. To preserve the happiest days of my life with you so I had a memory of you. It hurt to do it but I damn well don't regret it, not after all the hurt and suffering you have caused our friends to go through." Kagura gritted out, wanting nothing more than to wipe the tears what stained her face, hating the fact that she was crying in front of him.

"However you know what the most twisted thing about all of this is? Even after everything you've done, I could never truly despise you. A part of me hates myself for this but..."

Rogue lifted the blade of the katana from her neck, readying for the finishing blow until-

"Deep down in my heart, I know I still love you."

The blade inches away from striking her in her neck before it halted, Rogue's breathing hitched as his hand stilled. He didn't move once as he stared at the metal which glistened in the sunlight, her words piercing through him as he fought an inner battle within himself.

The darkness within him telling him to finish her off now, knowing that he had no use for her and she was better off dead but it was being fought off. A feeling within him what he hadn't felt in many years, calling out to him to not harm her, that she was his only love and that killing her would only bring him sadness.

Gritting his teeth together the Dragon King closed his eye, resheathing the sword before placing it back on his belt. Opening his eye slowly he looked back down at the dark haired woman, whose eyes were wide at his actions.

Letting out a _tch_ , Rogue mentally scolded himself as he turned his back on the woman before walking towards the door. Pulling the door open he looked over his shoulder, shooting Kagura one last glance before walking out of the room, bolting the door shut behind him.


	7. Resonance of the Heart

_Soul Eater!au because why not? Also don't you think that if Silver Fullbuster was around (eternally sobbing), him and Gildarts would be best friends/drinking buddies? I think they would. Okay, now I want stories of them drinking and exchanging stories about their children, ugh. I guess they'd be the Prof. Stein/Spirit Albarn of this Drabble. But this isn't about them, this is meister!Kagura x weapon!Rogue. Let's admit, Kagura would make a badass meister. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

The dark haired meister sat in the chair which had started to get uncomfortable for her back, but it didn't matter.

 _He mattered_.

She hadn't moved since she got the all clear to see him after going through surgery to repair the damage he had took from the battle, one which he believed they could win.

Kagura sighed as she took his hand in hers, being careful not to grip too hard and to avoid knocking the intravenous line which was covered by a light plaster dressing and a thin wrap of bandages. His usually warm hands, cold as her fingers brushed against his, gripping loosely, silently wishing that he would interlock his fingers with her to give her a sign that he was still with her.

That he was still fighting.

Her mind flashed to the battle the pair had become engaged in with kishin Zeref, encountering him on their job in where they accompanied Professor Fullbuster and his weapon partner, death scythe Gildarts Clive to Crocus after hearing about strange activity. Rogue had assured her that they could take him down together, ending this war which had been going on for so long.

Sending her a reassuring nod and a smile he transformed into her demon weapon, their souls resonating as one before they went into battle against the monstrous creature.

Kagura fought valiantly, her skill in handling her weapon almost perfect in every way; yet it wasn't enough against Zeref.

He struck her down sending her body flying, hitting the wall with a loud thud before looming over her ready to take her soul. With one last swipe he attempted to finish her off, only having Rogue stand in between Zeref and Kagura, taking the blow which was meant for her.

The meister's eyes widened as she watched him slump to the ground, blood staining through his gray shirt as she propped him up against her, her hands resting on the wound with slight pressure as she tried to stem the bleeding, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Professor Fullbuster and Gildarts managed to fight Zeref off enough to make him retreat before attending to the damaged demon weapon who had fallen unconscious from the loss of blood.

They worked fast, getting him to the infirmary at the Academy, leaving Kagura alone by herself with her brooding thoughts.

 _Was he going to be okay? Is he going to make it? Will he ever recover fully? Would he still be able to study as a demon weapon?_

It had been a whole week since then, Porlyursica - the doctor of the Academy - deciding to induce him into sleep to recover better and to put him out of pain and suffering as his body healed.

Whenever she wasn't due for lessons Kagura stayed by his side, not an ounce of her spare time spent anywhere else but his bedside, waiting for him to awake from his induced slumber. Of course, Sting and Yukino visited to see how Rogue was doing, and to make sure that his meister was looking after herself, often having to drag her away from his side just to get her to eat. And no matter how many times they dragged her away from him, Kagura's thoughts always drifted back to her weapon and the battle.

The battle he believed they could win. He believed in her, he always did. But she couldn't do it, she wasn't strong enough for him. She would have died if it wasn't for him.

As a meister she had failed not only Rogue, but herself.

Removing her hand from his Kagura buried her head in her hands, the palms resting against the sides of her face. "I'm so sorry Rogue." she whispered through sniffles, her hazel eyes building up with tears, soon staining her pale cheeks with wetness.

A grumble resounded in the room, the dark haired meister's head shooting up to see Rogue's hand gripping the thin bedsheets. His nose scrunching up at the uncomfortable intrusion of the nasal cannula and crimson eyes blinking slowly, gradually opening wider as they adjusted to the bright lights of the infirmary.

"Rogue..."

The raven haired weapon tilted his head slightly to see his meister sitting in the chair at his bedside, eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Kagura." he rasped out, voice shot and hoarse from a dry throat and sleeping for so long.

Kagura stood from her chair to pour him a cup of water, guiding him to take a sip before placing it on the bedside table, Rogue sending her a look of appreciation. Leaning closer to him, she rested her head against his, her hand stroking through his matted hair. "I'm so glad you're awake." she mumbled against his hair, a small smile ghosting across her lips.

Turning his head more into hers, Rogue nuzzled his nose against hers. Taking a deep breath he took in her welcoming scent, filling him with comfort in knowing that he was going to live another day by her side.

"I'm so sorry that I failed us."

With a frown forming on his face, Rogue pulled his head away to look her in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I failed us. The battle with Zeref, you getting hurt. It was my fault, I wasn't strong enough-"

The demon weapon cut her off, raising a hand to place a finger on her lips to cut her off. "No, you didn't fail us at all. You tried your best, in fact I'm impressed that we managed to stand up that long against the kishin alone. I'm proud of you, Kagura." he replied, shooting her a small smile.

Shaking her head Kagura denied his praise, "You shouldn't be, you got hurt because of me. It shouldn't have-"

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, it took every ounce of strength Rogue had as he grabbed her by her jacket, pulling her face close to his before hushing her by capturing her lips with his own. Kagura's eyes widened as his soft lips moved against hers as she sighed into the kiss, responding to his actions.

Pulling away, his crimson meeting her hazel, Rogue leaned his head against hers, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. The meister's cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink at her weapon's actions as they stared at one another.

"As much as you want to put the blame on yourself...you can't." he stated, taking her hand in his free, Rogue's fingers interlocking with hers.

"Yeah, but-"

"As your weapon, it is my duty to protect my meister. And that's what I did, even if it means life or death."


	8. Three's A Crowd

_Not much Kagura in this, just parent!Rogue going through the struggles of having a young child._

* * *

"What's up with your face?" Sting asked as he approached Rogue who sat in the corner of the guild hall, in a dim area far away from everyone. He could sense the dark aura his friend was _giving_ off, noting that he wasn't going to be very sociable, especially in the mood he appeared to be in.

The shadow dragon slayer simply grunted in reply as he downed his second cup of coffee - black and no sugar, of course.

The guild master tilted his head slightly, racking his brain of all the possible reasons Rogue looked like he was about to sink in to the shadows for the rest of the day. Either someone had pissed him off or...

"Ryō."

Sting's head lifted suddenly at the mention of his god son, instantly fearing something had happened to the young boy. Whatever it was, uncle Sting was gonna protect him! "Is he alright?" he questioned further, sinking into the seat across from the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, he's fine. Great even." Rogue gritted out, his grip on the mug tightening as he took another sip of his drink.

"Oh." the blonde's shoulders sagged, feeling worked up over nothing. "So...what's the problem?"

The dark haired mage let out a sigh, "He keeps wanting to sleep with me and Kagura at night, this is the third time this week he's done so."

"So? I don't see the problem."

"He's five years old, he should be in his own bed, not mine. Do you know how uncomfortable it is? He takes up all of the room, and then Frosch has to get on the bed too." Rogue replied, rubbing his temples wth his fingers. "Then I end up with no duvet because Ryō takes it all, so then I feel cold. I ended up sleeping on the couch last night." he added, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

Sting had to smile at Rogue, his little temper tantrum reminded him of the ones Ryō would have, the boy crossing his small arms over his chest and scowling when he couldn't get his way.

 _Like father, like son_.

"Poor Rogue." the blonde smirked, laughing at the thought of the dragon slayer getting kicked out of his own bed. The Sabertooth guild master then felt that his friend was somehow overreacting over his son's habit, knowing that it wasn't the first time this had happened. He seemed more wound up about it more than before, obviously there was more to the situation. "I feel you're missing out something out, you can't be just annoyed about that." Sting frowned, giving his friend a look.

Rogue's eyes widened slightly before averting his gaze to the empty mug on the table. "Maybe..." he grumbled in reply.

The two then sat there in silence, Sting waiting for Rogue to speak. Being a somewhat impatient person, the blonde banged his fist on the table shooting his friend a glare. "Just hurry up and tell me, damn it!" he commanded.

A few moments of silence passed between the Twin Dragons before Rogue spoke again, "Last night me and Kagura tried to...you know..."

"Fuck?"

Rogue rolled his eyes at his friend's choice of words, "Yeah, that. We were about half way through and then a Ryō knocked on the door. Kagura got up and went to the door, he said something about there being a dragon under his bed and not wanting to sleep alone."

"So then..." Sting drawled, his eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"Of course, she allows him to. Kagura shut the lights off and then the two of them went to sleep."

The guild master nodded, "So wait, let me get this straight. You and Kagura are getting it on, and your own son cock blocked you?" the blonde questioned, trying to hold back his laughter.

The shadow dragon slayer raised his mug to his mouth. "Yes." he mumbled, his eyes narrowing as he watched Sting cackle at his expense. "It's not funny, how would you like it?" Rogue questioned.

Sting shrugged a grin still present on his face, "Can't say I know, I'm stuck with a toddler who sleeps soundly."

"Ah, the toddler stage." Rogue sighed, remembering the times when Ryō would sleep throughout the night after running round all day, tiring himself out. He still did that now, but instead of sleeping in his own room he preferred his parents bed. Dropping his head to the table, he let out a sigh. "What am I suppose to do? I can't even be intimate with my wife, do you know how long it's been?"

"Sounds like you've got a severe case of blue balls."

Rogue didn't answer, just nodded as he hit his forehead on the table several times.

"Can't you just do the job yourself?"

"But it's not the same." Rogue whined, lifting his head up to slouch in his seat.

 _Yeah...Ryō definitely got his little tantrums from Rogue_ , Sting mused. "Look, all I can suggest is you talk to your son about it. Tell him he's too old to be sleeping in your bed." Sting suggested.

"I guess..."

 **[...]**

"But why not?!" Ryō whined as he stared up at his father.

Rogue tried to keep his face stoic, not wanting to turn into the soft parent he knew he was. He needed to be the strict parent for this, especially if he wanted his bed back. "Because you're five years old, you should be in your own bed." he replied.

"But there is a dragon under my bed."

"Well then, I'll take care of that." he shrugged.

Silence passed between father and son before Ryō's eyes narrowed into a glare similar to his mothers, the one which struck fear into Rogue. "But you sleep with mom all the time!" the young boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because she's my wife!"

"But she's my mom!"

"No Ryō, you need to sleep in your own bed." Rogue spoke sternly.

Ryō let out another puff of breath, "This isn't fair!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot for added effect. "I'm telling auntie Erza and uncle Jellal. You big meanie!" he added before running off.

Rogue's face paled, his eyes widening at the thought of being stuck down by a meteor curtesy of the heavenly body mage, only then to be finished off by the requip mage. He wasn't worried about what armour she'd use, just the thought of her pointing a sword in his face made him want to run for the hills.

He couldn't die, not this way.

"Ryō, wait!"


	9. Guild Master's Meeting

_This has been on the back burner for two months now, but finally managed to finish it up! So I hope you guys enjoy it. Quick warning: Mentions of sexual themes, a paper messenger exceed, a rather flustered gravity mage and an extremely forward dragon slayer._

* * *

Kagura walked into the building what was located in Clover town; the place where the guild masters held their meetings, the hall being rebuilt several years ago after Fairy Tail had destroyed it whilst stopping Lullaby.

She was sent by her guild master, the woman not too fond of these meetings nor socialising, hence why she had been sent. It had become a regular thing for the Mermaid Heel mage, and the guild masters didn't seem to mind, the raven haired woman seemed to fit in nicely with them almost as if she was the master of the guild.

Then again, most of them had a feeling she was being primed to take over when the current guild master decided to retire.

Approaching the table where she usually sat, she noticed that the guild masters from Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerebus and Fairy Tail were there.

"Kagura darling, it's nice to see you again." Bob smiled.

Kagura returned a small smile back, "Likewise, Master Bob. You too, Master Goldmine and Master Makarov." she bowed.

"No need for the formalities." Goldmine smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been here long enough, just address us casually."

A slight tinge of pink flushed the gravity mage's cheeks, sending them an apology and a curt nod as she took a seat at the table the three men occupied.

Makarov hummed from his place which was actually on top of the table, his legs crossed as he shot the young mage a smile. "Don't worry, child." The old man looked around the hall, his brows furrowing. "No sign of Sting just yet." he sighed.

"Probably passed out on the train, you know how those dragon slayers get." Goldmine chuckled.

Kagura shook her head in amusement, yet in her mind she did question the Sabertooth guild masters whereabouts.

Usually they'd arrive at Clover town's station at the same time, the Mermaid having to drag the blonde off of the train knowing for a fact he had most likely passed out due to motion sickness. When she was in a nice enough mood she'd give him a piggy back until he got himself together, otherwise she'd dump him on the ground and jab him in the stomach with Archenemy until he gained consciousness, then complain that they were going to be late for the meeting.

Sting wasn't too happy with her prodding him, although it felt like she was stabbing him - he still swears that she's out to get him so she can recruit Yukino to Mermaid Heel - but he was thankful for her somewhat strange attempts to get him to the guild master meetings on time, often grumbling out words of appreciation as he took deep breaths of fresh air, trying to get rid of the tinge of green out of his face.

 _Because a sick dragon slayer is so not cool_ she could almost hear him say in her mind, his voice echoing slightly against the metal as he threw up in a trash can.

However today she didn't see him at all and being the decent person that she was, Kagura even waited awhile in case the train was late, however he still didn't show up.

"Looks like Sting sent a replacement.."

The group all averted their eyes to the doors of the hall, noticing the Twin Dragon slayer at the door, however it wasn't the guild master.

Kagura felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the shadow dragon slayer, her body slowly sinking in her seat wanting nothing more than a black hole to suck her up.

"Oh my, he sent the cute looking one too!" Bob commented as he placed his hands on his cheeks, gushing like a fangirl as the raven haired man approached the table.

"Bob, please..." Goldmine sighed as he ran a hand over his face, embarrassed at his old friend and former guild mate's antics.

"I apologise for Sting's absence, he's been rather unwell for the past few days. I hope it's okay if I replace him for this meeting." Rogue spoke.

 _Oh wow, that voice. Always loved a well spoken man- oh my god, Kagura shut up_.

A voice Kagura knew all too well, knowing that same voice was speaking nothing but pure filth and profanities to her just over a week ago. One that she hadn't been able to shake out of her mind, and has been there fully ever since.

Why did he have to be here? Was this some kind of torture for her? Did someone in the heavens really hate her that much? Maybe this was somehow Jellal's doing for when she drunkenly shouted at him for not making a move on Erza who stood beside the two, her face red with embarrassment.

 _Yeah, fuck Jellal_.

"That's quite alright, Rogue. I'm sure you'll relay everything back to master Sting when you get back to Sabertooth, correct?" Makarov questioned.

"Of course." he nodded at the old man before his eyes drifted to the others around the table, and then to her.

Oh, fuck.

"Lady Kagura, how lovely to see you again." Rogue greeted her, his lips twitching into a small smirk as his crimson coloured eyes glinted with amusement at her already squirming in her seat.

It hasn't even been five minutes and she was already a flustered mess.

Kagura sent him a curt nod, "Rogue."

She couldn't say nothing more, her voice already wavering as she tried to calm her thoughts what were instantly going into overdrive reminiscing about the last time she had encountered the dragon slayer.

Fairy Tail had hosted a party, most of the legal guilds in Fiore invited and in true fashion there was plenty of alcohol. Where they even got this amount of alcohol from, Kagura didn't know. She didn't expect them to be able to afford it after all the repairs they have to pay out constantly, due to their members causing property damages on near enough every job they took.

With loud music, drinks flowing and with Fairy Tail's resident drunk Cana influencing her intake, Kagura found herself letting loose, or rather too loose.

She wasn't even that drunk, just tipsy and very giggly.

The gravity mage was even surprised at herself, Gray Fullbuster had encouraged her to shed her iconic white blazer she always wore, and she allowed him to.

"It's a party, loosen up a little!" the ice mage shot her a lazy smirk and throwing an unclothed arm over her shoulder, the man pretty much naked apart from his boxers - which were still present, _luckily_ \- before he stripped her from her jacket and loosened the knot of her tie, undoing the top two buttons of her shirt before handing her another drink.

Kagura mentally winced as she recalled the memory of him stripping her, overhearing Juvia Lockser declare her as her newest love rival. Before she knew it she was being pulled up to dance by Lucy Heartfilia and a short bluenette who had introduced herself as Levy McGarden.

Another drink or three later she found herself pinned against the wall of some deserted hallway of the Fairy Tail guild making out with shadow dragon slayer, Rogue Cheney.

It's not that she wasn't complaining, in fact Kagura had to admit to herself he was rather attractive, his dark and mysterious aura he had going for him making her swoon more than she'd like to admit. She partly hated him for the sole fact that she literally turned into a giddy teenager gawping at her favourite boy band in his presence.

The gravity mage couldn't even recall how she ended up with the dragon slayer in a hallway groping one another, his touch leaving a blazing trail across her skin which sent her over the edge. She must have been feeling bold that night because she ended up on her knees giving him a blowjob.

The Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel, going weak at the knees - _and seemingly on her knees_ \- for a man? How absurd!

Erza would roll into an early grave if she ever caught wind about what she had done that night.

"Kagura, dear...are you okay?" Bob asked looking at the mage with a look of concern.

The raven haired woman blinked several times before nodding, her cheeks flushing. "Yeah, I'm fine." she grumbled out as she averted her gaze to the rather plain table cloth.

The guild master of Blue Pegasus held his look of concern for the mage before nodding, "If you say so, dear. Get settled, the meeting is about to start."

The meeting started, a member from the Magic Council here to discuss matters going on with the guild's as they discussed random topics such as the guild's progress over the past month and any troubles they have had.

Kagura found herself staring blankly at the bland tablecloth as they discussed the infamous Team Natsu of Fairy Tail and their constant habit of destroying buildings wherever their missions sent them to, knowing that this would be a topic for quite awhile.

With the warmth of the room and the continuous talks about Makarov's rather destructive guild, the gravity mage found herself falling asleep until she felt something tug on the top of her boot.

Looking down she saw Frosch, wait when did she arrive here?

Kagura didn't recall seeing the exceed by Rogue's side, unless she just didn't see her walk in alongside him.

The frog-suit wearing cat handed her a piece of folded up paper before sitting down beside her chair. Placing the paper on the table rather casually - no one took notice, too busy complaining about Fairy Tail, typical - Kagura unfolded the piece of paper.

 _Are these meetings always this boring?_

Kagura blinked several times before glancing at Rogue who sat across from her, his attention set on the discussion at hand, scribbling down some notes which he was probably going to give to Sting when he got back to the guild.

She must admit he had rather nice penmanship, unlike his twin companion whose handwriting was barely legible enough for her to read without squinting and holding the paper at several different angles before she could decipher the words.

 _Pretty much, mostly just here to complain about Fairy Tail...as usual._

Jotting down her reply Kagura folded the piece of paper back up before handing it back to Frosch, who scurried back under the table across to Rogue. Minutes later the exceed appeared back by her side, handing her back the paper.

 _No surprise there then.._

The dark haired woman lifted her head to lock eyes with the dragon slayer across the table, shrugging her shoulders with a small smile.

Kagura turned her attention back to the guild masters meeting, attempting to somewhat pay attention or even look as if she was at least listening. Checking the time she noticed only twenty minutes had passed since the meeting started, internally groaning knowing that this was going to continue for quite awhile.

Letting out a sigh the mage picked up her pen and started twirling it in her fingers absentmindedly, often gripping it inbetween.

Feeling another tug on her leg Kagura noticed Frosch had yet another piece of paper in her hands, immediately handing it over to the Mermaid who opened it up.

 _Okay, this meeting sucks._

 _Could think of several things I could be doing other than listening to these guys ramble..._

Reading it over and over, Kagura felt that his words had an underlying suggestive meaning and glancing over at Rogue, who was smirking over at her, confirmed it.

Was he thinking back to last week?

A slight blush tinted the mage's cheeks as the memories came flooding back again, thighs clenching together to relieve the dull ache which was starting to build. Her mind drifting back to what happened after their brief rendezvous in the hallways of the Fairy Tail guild, going back to the inn with him.

She had half expected him to be somewhat dominant, as dragons seem like a dominant creature and assuming that dragon slayers shared similar traits, and she wasn't wrong. Pushing her up against the wall just like before, Rogue took her whole body for himself.

Kagura had heard rumours from several sources including her drunk talks with Cana Alberona back at the party that dragon slayers were supposedly amazing in bed.

And oh boy, they wasn't wrong.

From his skilled tongue and fingers and the way he filled her when he entered her for the first time, to the sound of his hips slapping against her ass as he thrust into her from behind, his grunts and guttural moans mixing with her own filled the room. That husky voice of his which spoke nothing but pure, unadulterated filth in her ear which brought her over the edge.

She had never expected this from a man who looked like he had a stick up his ass all the time, his expression stoic like he was incapable of showing and true emotion - not like she have any right to talk shit about him, she was the same - but his personality had done a complete turnaround.

Gone was the quiet, reserved twin dragon of Sabertooth, now replaced with a confident man who exudes dominance, giving her everything she desired and more. He hadn't claimed her for his own, but she wanted to be. Granted her mind may have been clouded with sexual desire, but no other man had made her feel this way.

Even if it had happened to only be a one time thing, she knew he had ruined her for others.

Just imagining him taking her again had Kagura's brain short circuiting; the thought of her propped up on the edge of the table, legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her repeatedly, her forehead resting against his shoulder as he whispered in her ear coaxing her to sheer and utter bliss.

Kagura bit her lip as she suppressed a moan, she couldn't let it slip out, especially not here of all places. Her wetness pooling down below causing the ache to build even more, the pressure from clutching her thighs together not deeming good enough anymore.

Are you seriously trying to get yourself off at a guild masters meeting?! Girl, what has gotten into you?

 _More like what hasn't gotten into her yet._

Pull yourself together!

The mermaid chastised herself for even going this far to think about it, relaxing her legs and mustering up her best poker face to get through this stupid meeting.

The sooner it ended, the sooner she could get back and relieve herself.

 **[...]**

Kagura sighed as she glanced at the clock in the station, her foot tapping impatiently against the concrete floor.

Of course the train would be late.

The meeting had lasted for over two hours, the gravity mage finally finding her brain and actually contributing to the conversation with the other guild masters and avoiding glancing over at the shadow dragon slayer at all costs.

But now she just wanted to get home and sleep off the embarrassment she near enough caused herself. Kagura prayed that Sting would be back next month for the meeting, because she couldn't bear to look at the other twin dragon again without wanting to rip his clothes off, straddle his lap and give him the best ride of his life.

 _Wow Kagura, never knew you were such an exhibitionist. In front of all of the guild masters- WOULD YOU SHUT UP_.

"Well that was some meeting, wasn't it?" a voice spoke from beside her, one she knew all too well.

Her jaw tensed as she stared ahead of herself, not daring to look at him, knowing there was probably a shit-eating smirk spread across his face at knowing what he does to her. Feeling his gaze upon her Kagura chose to give him the silent treatment, that and she didn't trust her voice to be the usual tone it was, especially with him being in such close proximity of her.

Silence fell on the platform floor, just the sound of Kagura's foot now tapping against the floor at a more rapid pace, wanting nothing more than for the train to hurry up so she can get away from him.

"Keep making that look and you're going to get frown lines." Rogue quipped as he lifted a hand with an intent to run a finger over her forehead, only for her to grab his wrist before he even could.

For the first time since they had been in the train station Kagura looked at him, her hazel eyes hardening into a glare. "Don't put your hands on me." she warned. Rogue only smirked at her, not seeming to be threatened by her tone of voice, the Mermaid silently wishing she had brought her katana with her so she could smack that stupid look off of his stupid face.

That stupid good looking face.

"Of course, excuse me Kagura. My apologies."

The sound of silence fell between the two mages again, until Rogue decided to speak. "I do have a question, if I may..?"

Kagura glanced at him briefly before turning her head away from him, signalling him to continue.

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little flushed during the guild masters meeting, are you feeling okay?"

She could hear the mockery in his voice, he damn well knew what he had done and the fact that he was playing dumb irritated her to the point that she wanted to repeatedly smash him into the wall with her gravity magic.

Then again, that would make Frosch upset and she didn't want to make the cute little exceed cry.

Speaking of Frosch, Kagura was about to ask him her whereabouts until she spotted the frog-suit wearing exceed swaddled in the dragon slayers cloak, lying on the bench asleep. Kagura almost laughed at the humour of this; despite having such paternal instincts, Rogue couldn't half play a coy, smooth talker of a man.

Remembering that the dragon slayer asked her a question, Kagura turned her attention back to him, her hazel eyes hardening into a glare as she gripped his shirt, pulling him down to her height. "I hear dragons have a good sense of hearing so you better listen up good. I don't know what you're playing at but your little stunt was not okay." she gritted out.

Rogue only arched a brow in reply, "I could say the same thing for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The shadow dragon slayer grabbed her hand, sliding her hand through the side flap of his waist guard. "What on earth are you- oh my god." the gravity mage's eyes widened at the feeling of his bulging erection under the palm of her hand, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Feel that?" Rogue questioned, his voice now taking on a husky undertone. "All through that meeting the only thing I could smell was you." he added, his face inches away from Kagura's, their noses brushing against one another lightly.

The Mermaid blinked. _Of course he could smell your arousal, he's a damn dragon slayer_. Kagura mentally cringed at forgetting he had heightened senses, scolding herself for letting that slip her mind.

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to just give into my instincts and take you right there and then?"

Kagura gulped, knowing exactly how he felt. She spent most the time thinking about him pounding into her relentlessly as he made her scream his name, she could only imagine the sheer horror on the faces of the other guild masters. They'd probably drop dead there and then. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Kagura reopened them to stare up at Rogue, noticing how close they were. She could feel his breath hitting her lightly, and she was pretty sure she could hear him growling lowly. _Wow okay, that sound is kind of hot_. With a small ounce of courage Kagura arched her back, causing her chest to push further into his own causing him to grunt. His eyes narrowed at her actions, a shift in the way he looked at her, almost predatory, reminiscent of one he gave her a week ago. _Was this the look Cana was talking about?_ A smirk tugged at her lips. "So what do we do about this?" the gravity mage questioned, her voice low.

"Well...it's your call. We either get on this train, and then go our separate ways. Or you come to Crocus with me, drop Frosch off at Yukino's and then we go back to mine."

The train pulling up at the platform caused Kagura to loosen her grip on his shirt, the two mages stepping away from one another leaving a respectable distance between the two of them. Rogue made his way towards the bench, scooping up his exceed gently in his arms before making his way onto the train. He noticed Kagura halt in front of him, her back still to him as she glanced over her shoulder.

"And then what?"

A smug look appeared on the dragon slayers face, "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Kagura refrained from rolling her eyes at his games, continuing off down the carriage with an extra sway in her hips causing Rogue to bite his lip, a growl resounding at the back of his throat as he watched her walk away.

Maybe the guild master meetings weren't so bad after all.


	10. Blackout

_I know, I know. It's been ages since I've updated anything. Bare with me, life has been pretty hectic recently but I'm slowly getting there! Apologies for the long wait but finally here with a new one shot!_

 _Btw since I got some pretty good feedback (tbh I get great feedback on most of these, so shout out to you guys for being the mvps!) and I was wondering if you guys want me to write the whole 'Fairy Tail party' and that whole night from the previous one shot? Granted it's going to be most likely smutty because...heh, it was implied. Besides I really feel the need to write Kagura gossiping with Cana over the dragon slayers whilst slightly inebriated._

 _So are y'all down for that? Let me know!_

 _Anyways, I've rambled enough, enjoy some Rogura fluff to get back into the groove of writing. Nothing too fancy._

* * *

Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Rogue's eyes slowly opened, blinking several times to adjust to the darkness of the room. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he noted that it was early morning before his gaze shifted over to the window, the brightness of the morning sun blocked out by the blackout curtains - just one of the few changes Kagura had made to her apartment ever since he had been staying over more often.

 _"Not like I brought them because of you or anything."_ she'd mumble, averting her gaze away from him however a light blush staining her cheeks gave her away.

After several cases of waking up with his head buried in between the space of her neck and shoulder - and one time nuzzled in her cleavage - or his arm draped over his eyes to keep the morning daylight, so she ended up purchasing some blackout curtains, just for him. Kagura swore one time he actually hissed as the rays of light filtered through the old curtains and onto his face, disturbing his sleep. Although she wouldn't openly admit it, Kagura wanted Rogue to be comfortable and be able to sleep peacefully without no hassle, especially if he had just come back off of a tiring job.

Granted it may not seem like much of a big deal to anybody else, but for Rogue it was the little things such as this which made him fall even more for her.

Speaking of the resident Mermaid Heel mage the dragon slayer tilted his head slightly to see her snuggled up to him, arm draped over his chest and her head resting by his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. Rogue's mind wandered to the first time they had slept in the same bed as one another, both sleeping with space in between them only to end up with Kagura cuddled up to him by morning. He could never forget her reaction when she woke up; her eyes widening at the sudden realisation that she was near enough splayed on top of him before she shot up and tumbled off of the bed, taking the bedsheets along with her to the floor instantly spluttering apologies for her sleep-induced actions.

He of course didn't mind it at all, in fact he actually quite enjoyed it. She did also, but she wouldn't tell him that.

Rogue had to resist the urge to chuckle in fear of waking her up, especially since she looked so serene whilst sleeping. Her usual indifferent and rather uninterested facial expression - which Sting had dubbed her resting bitch face, only to earn a punch from both himself and Kagura - was now replaced with a neutral expression, one which made her look at ease for once. It was something he always liked seeing, knowing that she mulled over many things in her mind, he could tell by her zoning out of reality, frowning to herself.

He knew that she was currently mulling over a certain blue-haired mage; once she was set on killing the man who took her brother's life until her battle with Erza revealed part of the truth to her, and receiving the rest of the events in the Tower of Heaven later on when the two women met up one day.

Now aware of the whole story she was torn between her initial goal or forgiving him completely, now knowing he had no control of himself whatsoever. Eventually they met up, Rogue accompanying Kagura as emotional support as they travelled with Erza to meet Jellal and talk things through.

Jellal ended up with a black eye.

 _"It's better than killing him."_ Kagura shrugged as the two glanced between her and the man who was currently on the floor holding the left side of his face.

Even though things had somewhat settled Rogue knew she was still restless over it, suggesting that she reach out and talk to Jellal one on one. She had been putting it off; shrugging him off whenever he brought it up so he decided not to bother, knowing that eventually, in her own time, Kagura would do it one day.

Letting out a deep breath Rogue closed his eyes, intent on falling asleep again, until he felt Kagura shift slightly, her body tensing as she stretched before letting out a yawn. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Too early to get up." Rogue replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kagura simply hummed in reply before making herself more comfortable, a lazy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Anytime before twelve is always early to you." she commented snidely, rolling her eyes causing Rogue to smirk at her. "Besides I have to get up eventually, Erza is expe-mmph!" her eyes widened as the dragon slayer captured her lips with his own, instantly shutting her up.

His lips moved lazily against her own as Rogue leaned over her, his hand sliding through her hair as the kiss deepened, his tongue seeking hers. "We have enough time to play, right..?" he raised a questioning brow, nipping at her lower lip before nuzzling his nose against hers, his hand slowly disappearing in the duvet to brush along the inside of Kagura's thigh caused her breath to hitch.

The sound of the door pushing open along with feet padding along the wooden floor halted Rogue's movement, Kagura's smile widening, knowing just exactly who that person is - well, exceed is, to be in fact.

"Play time's over."

A tug on the duvet could be felt before the frog-suit clad exceed made it's way to the small space in between the couple, causing Rogue to retreat back. The dragon slayer felt his eye twitch at the rather rude intrusion. Getting ready to scold the exceed he glanced down at Frosch who was snuggled into a small ball, the sight making the dragon slayer's frown disappear into a smile.

 _How could he be mad at this?_

"Good morning, Frosch." Kagura greeted the exceed, stroking her head gently causing the cat to purr in reply.

"Morning." Frosch yawned, wriggling slightly before settling down to go back to sleep.

Rogue couldn't believe it, cock blocked _by a cat,_ but an adorable cat at that.

The Sabertooth mage shifted to lie back down, grumbling to himself only to catch Kagura smirking at him. "What?" he questioned.

Kagura simply shrugged, the smile not leaving her lips. "Nothing..nothing at all." she answered before closing her eyes.

* * *

 _Poor Rouge, if he isn't getting cock blocked by his son, it's his exceed. Can we get #poorrogue in the comment section?_

 _Anyways, such a misleading title for this part, right? Idk I just thought 'blackout curtains' and 'Jellal's black eye' equals blackout, right?_


	11. My Type of Dragon Slayer

_Whatever I need to say will be said at the end, just...enjoy cause you wanted it. [Throws fic at you] Have at it with y'all thirsty selves._

 _Warning: they're doing the do._

* * *

"I'm just going to say hi to my guild mates, I'll be right back." Lyon spoke, his hand placed gently on her shoulder shooting her a smile before walking off leaving Kagura alone by the bar.

The gravity mage sat on the barstool with a sigh of relief, finally relieved that her weight had been taken off of her feet. She had accompanied the ice-make mage from Lamia Scale on a small job, it was done within an hour. It was quite simple really, just finding some book in a library which the person could have simply done by themselves but Kagura put it down to them just being lazy.

However all in all the mage wasn't phased by it, she was getting payed for it after all.

"Oh hi Kagura, nice to see you show up." Mira smiled as she walked towards the Mermaid.

"Hey Mira. Yeah, blame Lyon." the swordswoman smiled meekly, mentally cursing herself out for allowing her friend to convince her- well...more like carry her over his shoulder to a party, a Fairy Tail party at that. Kagura's original plans were for her to travel back home, relax with a nice bath and then crawl into bed with a book and have an early night. But of course, that plan had simply fallen through.

 _Thanks, Lyon_.

The barmaid laughed, "I'm glad he did, it's nice to see you. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have another, thanks Mira. And she'll have the same thing." Cana smirked as she placed her glass down on the counter before throwing her arm around Kagura's shoulders, stunning the woman at the sudden contact but immediately felt her relax as soon as she realised who it was. "Glad you could make it, Mikazuchi." the card mage grinned as she took a place at the bar next to Kagura.

Usually Kagura was touchy about people throwing themselves over her, not exactly one for physical contact unless it was really needed. Only a select group of people could get away with it without her pummelling them into the ground soon after. Cana was one of them, the two establishing a friendship after Erza organised a girls night out along with Mira, Bisca and Minerva. Lucy would sometimes join them when she wasn't wrapped around the pink-haired dragon slayer.

The five of them forming a small circle they usually hung around in, occasionally going on jobs with one another.

"If being hauled over a man's shoulders is willingly making it here to the party then yeah, I guess you could say I did make it." Kagura scoffed as Mira placed two drinks down in front of the women.

"Aw, you know Lyon means well." the barmaid and resident demon of Fairy Tail added, pouring herself a drink as she did so.

"Speaking of Lyon.." Cana started, taking a gulp from her glass before setting it down before glancing at Kagura. "What's the deal with you two? You fucking or...?"

The gravity mage almost spat out her own drink. _How dare anyone think that I'm sleeping with that pompous idiot stripper, I have standards_. The sheer thought of them even assuming that she was intimate with the Lamia Scale mage was just absurd. Sure, Lyon was a nice guy when he wasn't staring at his reflection every ten minutes making sure that his hair was perfect or boasting about his magical prowess.

"No."

"Really?" Mira raised a questioning brow, "But you two are so close."

"It's simply friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm actually kinda disgusted you even thought I was sleeping with him." Kagura mumbled into her drink.

"C'mon, he's not the worst person I could have asked who you were getting it on with." the brunette drawled. "I could have said Sti-"

The Mermaid's eyes widened, her eye twitching at that idiots name being mentioned. "Don't you even dare." she warned causing Cana to burst out laughing. Even if her and the Sabertooth guild master were the last people on earth, she wouldn't even sleep with him. Kagura could barely stand breathing the same air as that dimwit.

She wouldn't even touch him with a barge pole, wait... _never mind_ , scratch that. She would, in the face, _repeatedly_. Beating him into the ground.

"Okay, so let's say it was the end of the world and you had to reproduce. Natsu or Sting?"

Kagura winced. _Why them two. Why?_

"I'd rather stab myself with my own sword than have their spawns."

"Kinda harsh." Mira added as she passed the two.

"I'd have to go for Sting, he's kinda hot."

Kagura almost threw up in her drink.

"Why would anyone let those two idiots reproduce? That's like the worst idea ever." someone added, jumping into the conversation.

Kagura glanced at the person who had jumped into the conversation, finding the ice-make mage of Fairy Tail beside her, who was missing most of his clothing apart from his boxer shorts which were luckily still present. Her cheeks flushed a light pink at his near enough naked self, taking a sip of her drink to cool herself down before her head exploded.

"Hi Gray."

"Hey Mira, I'll have my usual please." Gray shot the barmaid a smile before his eyes casted over to the two women at the bar. "Hey Cana." he greeted the brunette before blinking, eyes landing on Kagura. "Kagura? What brings you here?" he questioned, knowing it was a rare sight to see the Mermaid Heel mage at the guild unless it was something Erza related.

"Lyon."

Gray nodded his head in understanding, "Of course." Taking a gulp of the drink Mira had placed in front of him, the ice wizard cast his eyes on the Mermaid. He couldn't deny that she was attractive, however like most people assumed he thought that she had something going on with Lyon, friends with benefits at the least. A pang of jealously shot through him at the thought of Lyon managing to somehow get a woman so strong and beautiful. _What has that ice bastard got what I haven't?_ With liquid courage coursing through his veins, Gray placed his drink down, stepping closer to the gravity mage causing her eyes to widen.

"C-can I help you?" Kagura asked, stuttering.

A shit-eating smirk spread across Cana's lips as she watched the two interact, deciding to keep quiet as the scene unfolded.

"I think you're a little overdressed for the party." the ice-make mage replied, his hands moving to the buttons of her blazer, starting from the bottom he undone them one by one, his hands slowly inching towards her bust.

Kagura sat quietly, stunned at his actions as she watched his hands cautiously.

His hand paused on the final button, taking a moment to lock eyes with her before undoing the last button, the fabric loosening as it fell to her sides. His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the blazer off of her, the garment falling onto the back of the stool. Gray's hands moved to the collar of her sleeveless shirt, one hand fisting her tie in his palm pulling her closer, their noses almost touching as his other hand undid the satin fabric, placing it on the bar.

Steady hands moved to undo the top three buttons, his fingers brushing against her collarbone before removing his hand away from her.

Kagura sat there speechless, his touch still lingering, almost like it was branding itself onto her skin.

Mirajane was practically wheezing at the exchange of the two, her eyes wide until Bickslow called her over to the other side of the bar, the takeover mage blinking before stomping over to the guy. "This had better be worth my time, dammit." she mumbled, annoyed that she had been called away.

"I think I'm gonna keep this." Gray spoke, his voice low. Kagura almost fell off of her chair once he opened his mouth. That voice, wowzers. Wrapping the tie around his palm he glanced at her once more, her mouth opening almost to protest against his words only for them to die in her throat.

"Want it back? Too bad. How about you come find me later.." he paused, smirking. "Maybe then I could show you other uses for this."

Kagura almost let out a small moan at the thoughts what we're running through her mind at lightning speed. Ones that involved the ice wizard, a bed, her red tie and herself. Blinking she managed to shake the rather impure thoughts to bring herself to reality, finding Gray smirking at her, almost like he had imagined the same thing.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Loosen up a little!" he spoke, shooting her a wink before grabbing his drink and walking away.

 _What the actual fuck had just happened?_

"You alright there? I swear I can see steam comin' from your ears." Cana smirked.

The gravity mage nodded curtly, head tilting forward trying to shield her face with her hair. She heard the faint yelp and the words 'love rival' being spoken, most likely by Juvia. _Of course she had to see that_. "Yeah, just fine." she let out, her voice quiet.

Fine? Yeah, totally. Not like Gray Fullbuster had implied for them to totally fuck later, nothing at all.

Kagura calmed herself, taking deep breaths before necking the rest of her drinks, slamming the glass down. "I think I'm gonna need another, Mira."

The woman nodded in reply, walking off to fetch her another drink. "Quite the party, huh?" Cana winked as her and Kagura surveyed the room.

The guild hall was packed with several different guilds, mainly the competing guilds from the Grand Magic Games. Music flowing throughout the large hall as everyone interacted with one another. Kagura noted that Lyon still hadn't actually returned, spotting him talking animatedly to Meredy as Jellal stared blankly at the ice-make wizard like he was going to strike him down at any given second if he placed his hand on the younger woman.

Kagura had to roll her eyes but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. Of course Lyon had to chase after a girl with a man who had overprotective dad traits. It's a wonder Jellal hasn't told him to go away or even punched him yet, somewhat admiring the heavenly body mage's restraint because she was almost certain Lyon was talking about himself.

 _And once Lyon starts, he doesn't stop_.

Over the other side of the guild, the seven dragon slayers sat at a table in the corner of the room playing cards, poker perhaps. It was surprisingly quiet over there, especially with Gajeel, Natsu and Sting there. The two women were even surprised to see Wendy playing, who would look at Laxus now and again looking somewhat uncertain at her cards before he helped her. Granted none of the other would say a thing about the sky dragon getting help, in case they ended up catching a bolt of lighting.

The silence continued until an argument broke out, Cobra ending up being kicked out of the game for reading their thoughts.

"Stop invading my mind, it's creepy!" the guild master of Sabertooth complained in that obnoxious tone - which was his normal, annoying voice - had Kagura gritting her teeth together, immediately downing her drink before she decided to go over and back hand him.

She was still somewhat angry that he had convinced Yukino to rejoin Sabertooth, to this day both of them still argued about it.

One day she will win, and then the Celestial wizard will be apart of Mermaid Heel.

"I can't help it! You're all thinking too loud." the Crime Sorciére mage argued.

"Cheater."

"Always knew you were kinda shifty, but now I've lost all respect for you." Natsu added, side eying the once fugitive as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Throwing his cards down, the poison dragon slayer stood from his chair shooting them all a glare, "Fuck you guys! Except Wendy. She's cool." he shouted before stomping away to the table where his guild sat at.

Laxus simply cackled before taking a swig from his beer, shuffling the cards to start a new game.

Kagura turned back to find Cana staring over at the table where the now six dragon slayers, Cobra now sulking in the corner next to Jellal. The mage raised a brow in question as to just who she was staring at. _I swear it better not be Sting, or else were gonna have to have words_. However it wasn't that idiot, in fact it was the other blonde dragon slayer which had Cana's attention.

She was about to speak when the card mage cut her off, "Don't you think Laxus is like, really hot?"

Kagura blinked, looking back over to the lighting dragon slayer before turning back to the brunette. I mean, she had a point. "I guess.."

"Guess? Who needs to guess? Have you seen him."

"Not really my type." Kagura shrugged.

"Then who is your type?" Cana questioned, brow arching as she smirked. "I bet it is Sting really, isn't it?"

"I will fight you."

Cana cackled, her head rolling back before punching Kagura in the shoulder. "I'm just playing...but no, which dragon is more your type?"

"Yeah, c'mon Kagura. Don't leave us hanging."

The gravity mage instantly stiffened at the voice who spoke from behind her. She knew that voice all too well. Turning her head she was met with the shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney. Decked out in his usual attire, barring the cloak and waist guard what he normally sported.

The Mermaid Heel mage blinked, her cheeks flushing as the dragon slayer leant against the bar, staring at her...seductively? Maybe it was just the drink. Yeah, that. "I mean...Cobra is alright I guess." she stammered into her drink causing the two to widen their eyes in shock.

"Cobra?!" Cana and Rogue questioned in unison.

She should have just kept her mouth shut.

"I mean, if you're into the bad boy personality then he's right up your alley." the brunette shrugged as she thought about the pros of being with the poison dragon slayer. "At least you wouldn't have to tell him what you wanted during sex, he could just basically read your mind."

Kagura spat her drink out, Rogue chuckling at the card mage's bluntness. Cana really didn't have a filter whatsoever. _Where is Erza when you need her to take a hold of the drunken woman?_ At the moment the redhead was currently leaning over the table, the low cut dress she was wearing showing off her impressive cleavage as she tried to seduce a blushing Jellal.

Figures, it's about time those two got it on.

"To be honest, Rogue kinda looks like a bad boy."

Cana's words had the pair staring at her like she sprouted another head, Rogue's brow raising in curiosity, "Oh, really?"

"The scar across the nose, dark clothing, that uninterested look you always have on your face. And the fact that you rarely ever speak, it's no wonder why you have the ladies flocking to ya." the brunette drawled before necking the last of her beer, standing from her stool. She adjusted her bikini top before mussing up her hair, "If you don't mind me, I'm off to seduce a dragon."

Kagura gawped at how fast she somehow sobered up, sauntering over towards Laxus and engaging in conversation. What would it take to have that much courage? Maybe a few shots, or maybe the whole bottle.

"Have to admit, the girl's got game." Rogue spoke, as the two watched the interaction between the card mage and the dragon slayer. Both of them instantly turned away when Laxus groped her ass, not wanting to see how further this was actually going to go.

Silence fell between the two of them, Kagura's foot tapping against the leg of the barstool. "So was Erik really your choice or are you just messing with me?" Rogue questioned, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Kagura blinked, taking the time to register his voice. It was deep, clear and slightly gruff. She had never heard him murmur a couple words until now, it seems as if alcohol loosens him up, which is a shame because she wouldn't mind listening to his voice more often. It then dawned on her just how attractive the shadow dragon slayer was, Cana was right about something; he did have a certain mysterious aura about him what drew you to him. _Interest peaked?_ Totally.

She flinched as he waved his hand in front of her face, "You alright there? Looking a bit dazed." Rogue questioned, frowning at her.

"Yeah, fi-woah." Kagura's eyes widened at someone throwing their arms around her, their body pushing against hers. Hazel eyes narrowed into a glare as she was prepared to verbally destroy whoever this was who had carelessly thrown themselves onto her. _I swear if this is Lyon and he's drunk I will kill him_.

"Kaguraaaaaaa! Come dance with us...Natsu won't dance with me. Beat him up will you?" a drunk Lucy slurred as she rested her head on the gravity mage's shoulder, pouting. Levy stood there giggling at her friend.

She glanced at Rogue, mentally hoping he would read the look on her face. _Help me_. He simply shrugged, smirking at her. After downing three shots the two women dragged her away to dance. Now Kagura wasn't much of a dancer, she always claimed she had no rhythm whatsoever. However with a little liquid courage her hips seemed to loosen up, and Rogue had noted that greatly.

His eyes trained on every movement of her hips as they swayed back and forth, side to side. He bit down on his lip, mind reeling at just how skilled her movements are. Kagura noticed him watching her from the bar, a smirk tugging at his lips. _Holy shit that smirk_. _That was the look of pure sin_. Should she? No, she shouldn't. She couldn't. _Loosen up a little!_ Gray's words echoed in her mind as she debated whether to take the bold step, do as Cana did and seduce the dragon slayer who was eyeing her.

 _I see you, eyeing me. I want you, why don't you? Come to me, I can be what you need, ooh baby_.

Feet moving quicker than her mind, there was no turning back now. Her hands grasped his shirt, pulling him across into the sea of people on the makeshift dancefloor. They stood close, their chests touching as she moved his hands down her back to rest at her hips as they swayed together, their eyes locking as they got lost in the beat of the song.

 _I'm standing, been waiting, I'm yearning. Ooh, I'm burning. Get to know me, come and get to know me_.

Rogue ducked his head down, his lips brushed against hers gently before deepening the kiss. His hands travelling further down to rest on her ass, feeling her hum against his lips. She turned around, her back to him as they continued to sway to the music, her ass grinding against the dragon slayer causing him to growl lowly in her ear. That might have been the hottest sound she ever heard him make.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned against her ear, voice low.

"Why not?" she teased, making sure to push herself against him even more, the hold he had on her hips tightening.

"Thought you would know better than to provoke a dragon."

She glanced over her shoulder, her nose brushing against his as she levelled his gaze. "And what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

They both stopped, locked in a heated gaze before he took her hand in his. Rogue pulling her through the crowd, stopping when he had no idea where to go.

"Hey, Rogue."

The two glanced to see Laxus and Cana, his arm slung around her shoulder as she sat on his lap. "Through the doors," the blonde gestured to the double doors ahead of them, "Walk down the corridor and you'll come across a hallway. Have fun, alright?" he winked, Cana smirking at the two.

Kagura's cheeks flushed even more as Rogue pulled her to the said hallway, her back slamming against the wall causing her to let out a groan, only to be muffled by his lips on hers, nipping on her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Her hand sliding under his shirt, her nails lightly grazing against his abs causing him to growl.

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish." he spoke breathlessly against her lips.

"I always finish what I start."

She watched as his eyes darkened with lust before she felt him hook her leg around his waist, feeling his clothed erection pressing up against her center. "You gonna finish that?" he questioned. _I'm so glad I didn't wear tight today_ , she thought as Rogue ground his hips into her, both of them letting out a moan. His lips claimed hers again in a heated kiss, hoisting her up as he held her, hands gripping her ass as he thrust against her. Kagura could feel her wetness starting to dampen the crotch of her panties, her fingers fisting into his hair as she felt her abdomen tighten at the friction.

She pulled away from the kiss, "Stop. Rogue, stop. Put me down."

His eyes opened, leaning his head against hers as a look of confusion wash over his face before lowering her back to the floor.

She had to smile at his expression. Trailing a hand down his body; over his chest, past his abs and to the waistband of his trousers, Kagura knelt on her knees, smirking as she watched the dragon slayers eyes widen at the realisation to what she was about to do. "What's wrong Rogue? Am I about to fulfil one of your fantasies?" she joked, unbeknownst to her she had nailed it dead on.

He couldn't help it, he had tried many times to get her out of his mind but Rogue just couldn't, when it came to the Mermaid he just couldn't shake it off. He first took notice of her during the Grand Magic Games. There was something in the way she carried herself, her elegance along with her beauty and power did something for him. Plus it didn't help when she was featured on a four page spread for Sorcerer Weekly's summer edition, clad in a white bikini.

Let's just say he was totally set with material for a good while.

But now couldn't believe what he was witnessing with his own eyes, _the_ Kagura Mikazuchi, Mermaid Heel's main woman, a woman who could destroy him with one swipe of archenemy, on her knees about to suck him off in the back hall of Fairy Tail.

Her hand rubbed against the crotch of his pants, feeling the bulge pushing against her palm as he grinded his hips into her touch. Kagura glanced up at him, biting her lips as her hand undone the button and pulled the zip down before tugging his trousers down his thighs. She heard him let out a sigh at the fabric being removed, her finger trailing up the outline of his cock before stopping at the damp patch on his boxer briefs.

Fingers tucking into the waistband, she tugged them down, eyes widening slightly at the sight of his erection. He was well endowed, in girth and length. Kagura letting out a moan at the thought of him pounding into her from behind sending an aching throb to her core. She took ahold of his cock, her hand pumping up and down in a fluid motion. Her tongue flicking out to catch the dribble of precum that was leaking from the tip, sliding down the side of his length, the dragon slayer taking a sharp intake of air at the feeling.

Kagura pursed her lips against the tip of his cock, tongue darting out to lick at the liquid that pooled before engulfing him as her hands worked against his shaft before taking him further into her mouth. Rogue revelled in the feeling, her soft lips wrapped around his cock as she took his length in her mouth - which felt heavenly - like a pro.

"I've always wanted to know, _shit_ , what it would be like to get woman like you on her knees." he spoke, voice gruff as his hand slid through her hair.

She paused, glancing up at him as she pulled his length from his mouth, breaking a strand of saliva with a swipe of her tongue. "A woman like me?" she raised a brow at his words, tongue licking up the underside of his cock as her other hand gently cupped his balls, massaging them in between her palm and fingers.

"Strong...demanding... _holy fuck_ , Kagura." he moaned out, feeling his knees buckle at the pleasure he was receiving.

A smirk tugged at the gravity mage's lips, "I may be the one on my knees Cheney, but you're the one who's struggling like a teenage boy getting his first blowjob." she commented before taking him in her mouth, her hand pumping him as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, humming at the curse words and moans what fell from the dragon slayers lips.

The vibrations racked through Rogue as his grip on her hair tightened, "Kagura I'm-" his teeth gritted as he came, stifling the moans what were threatening to spill. She swallowed everything he expelled, her hand still moving against his shaft as she sucked at the tip.

Tucking him back into his boxers and doing his trousers back up Kagura stood, tongue swiping at her bottom lip as she pushed herself against Rogue. "Was that enough to calm the dragon?" she questioned.

"I'm not done with you." he spoke before kissing her, his mouth dominant against her own.

Kagura felt the whine die in her throat at his voice, raw and husky as he caught his breath. Who knew the shy, reserved dragon slayer had such a side to him. The ache in between her thighs building even more, there was no doubt that she was aroused, her wetness seeping through the fabric of her underwear ever since he started grinding against her.

She needed the release and she needed him be the one to do it. No other man would do for the ache that he had built up just with his stares and his words.

"I need you."

 **[...]**

"Oh, Rogue." she moaned out as he nipped at the skin on the inside of her thigh before running his tongue up the length of her slit causing her body to tremble.

Their walk back to the inn had been a clumsy one, often stopping every couple feet to push one another up a wall for a kiss, unable to keep their hands off of one another. They eventually made it up to Rogue's room, the dragon slayer instantly pushing her up against the wall just like he did back at the guild before they clambered onto the bed.

Their clothes soon followed, no restraints, no materials in the way, just them.

Her breathing became laboured as he continued his ministrations, moaning at the taste of her, almost addicting. Her head falling back onto the pillow as he continued licking at her at a torturous pace, tongue flicking over her clit causing her to let out a shriek of pleasure, grasping at the duvet underneath her, her hips rising at their own accord.

"Kagura...look at me." he murmured, her head lifting to see him slide two fingers against her, coating it in her wetness before pushing them between her folds. Kagura's back arched as his name left her lips as his fingers worked at a rhythm, her mind short-circuiting when she felt his lips wrap around her clit, his tongue flicking against the bundle of nerves.

The dragon slayer worked her into a frenzy, her walls pulsing against his fingers as she rode out her orgasm, placing kisses to her thigh as she had calmed, feeling her leg tremble as her calmed down. Rogue smirked, pleased with himself that it was him and him alone that had made her feel that way. Slowly he removed his fingers, sitting up on his knees as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking off her essence as he stared down at her.

His arms rested beside her head as he held himself up. "Tell me what you want." he murmured breathlessly against her ear before nipping at her neck.

Kagura felt her breath hitch at the feeling of the tip of his cock brush against her slick folds, "I want...need you." she whined, mentally cursing herself out for being a fumbling mess. "I want you to..." she paused, taking the time to find her breath and compose herself. Pushing him off of her she turned herself over, steadying herself on to her knees as she leant down arching her back, her ass in the air ready for him to take her. "...Do me like this."

Silence fell through the room as Rogue stared at her splayed out for him, he couldn't believe that this was happening. _I want you to do me like this_.

Kagura wanted _him_ to fuck _her_ from behind.

His cock twitched at the thought before he blinked, bringing himself back to reality. Shifting behind her, one hand grabbing her hip as his other grabbed his length, running it along her slit. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" he questioned.

Kagura glanced at him over her shoulder biting her lip in anticipation. She felt him slide in the tip before pulling out, rubbing himself over her slit before pushing in again, only further. She moaned out as he pushed further into her, eventually sheathed fully inside of her. He grunted at the feeling of her around his cock, she felt so good. Better than he could ever imagine.

Seconds passed before he pulled his hips back only to slam back into her, his pace setting out slow before it built up, hips crashing against hers at a frenzied pace. Placing her hand flat against the headboard Kagura pushed back, her ass slapping against his hips as she bounced up and down the length of his shaft rhythmically in time with his own thrusts.

"Fuck Rogue...there, right there." Kagura cried out as he pounded into her, his hips working against hers at a fast pace sending the gravity mage to dizzying heights. _He felt so good_. His girth stretching her, her walls contracting around him as he continued to fuck her senseless.

The sound of his hips against hers; skin smacking against skin along with the headboard banging against the wall resonated through the room along with his groans spurring her one even more. Fuck, he sounded so hot when he grunted.

"Nngh, Rogue- _ah_! Fuck!" she moaned, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Rogue had to grip her hips, attempting to restrain himself, cursing himself for it being so long, for feeling the familiar tingle travel down his spine, one he felt nearing the end. He couldn't finish, not now. It was too soon. A split-second decision had him pull out of her, hoping to regain a sense of control, his breathing ragged. He kept a hold of her, his hands running up and down the curves of her waist, taking deep breaths in the process.

The sudden loss of him filling her up had Kagura glancing over her shoulder at him, a bewildered look on her face over his actions. _Did he just push her to the edge of orgasm, only to pull out, denying her of her release?_ Rogue glanced at her, a smirk tugging at his lips at her expression, that puzzled look turning into a scowl as her eyes hardened into a glare. He almost had to laugh at her being overly worked up, but refrained not to. "Don't worry..." he spoke with a rasp in his voice as he smacked her ass causing her to yelp out before rolling her over onto her back. "I'm not done with you. I would never leave you hanging."

"You just did." Kagura replied in a snarky manor, raising a brow in question towards his actions, her chest rising as she took deep breaths.

Rogue shrugged indifferently, ignoring her comment like she hadn't said anything. He parted her thighs, her legs resting either side of him as his other hand took his erection, running the tip along her wet folds before he slowly slid himself inside, a moan slipping past his lips as he felt her walls grip him again. "Fuck...feels better than the first time." he breathed out, a smile tugging at corner of his lips as Kagura moaned out, seeming to agree with him.

Her head tilted back at the feeling of him filling her once again, her nails digging into his forearms as he started thrusting, his movements slow and drawn out. She whined at the change of pace, grinding her hips against his at a more hurried pace causing them both to moan in unison.

"Rogue please!"

He lowered himself to capture her lips with his own, before moving his mouth to her neck; licking, sucking and biting, leaving trails of saliva and red marks which would eventually bruise. "Tell me...tell me what you want." he whispered.

"You."

Rogue's chest tightened at her reply, smiling to himself as he buried his face into her neck. "You have me, Kagura." he replied, rolling his hips against her causing her to let out a moan.

"I need you to- _oh god_. I need it...faster...harder..." Kagura answered breathlessly.

Placing his lips on hers in a heated kiss, his tongue seeking hers as he hooked her legs into the crooks of his elbows as he fulfilled her request, pounding into her faster, her moans turning into cries of pleasure. Her fingers sliding through his hair, tugging harshly causing the dragon slayer to growl.

Closing her eyes she got lost in the feeling of every inch of him filling her, brining her to the edge once again.

"I bet Gray couldn't fuck you like I could."

Kagura's eyes shot open, locking eyes with Rogue as he stared down at her, his eyes darkening. _Where did that come from?_ She looked at him in confusion until realisation had set it, her eyes widening. Had he seen the whole thing with Gray? No...he couldn't have, he was occupied with the other dragon slayers.

"Could he make you feel good like I have, huh?" he questioned, nipping at the skin below her ear, "Make you scream like I have?"

He had to have seen it.

Kagura shook her head, unable to trust her voice. She felt his hips stall, halting his thrusts. "Can he?" Rogue questioned again, his fingers caressing her jawline.

"N-no."

Rogue smiled, one which caused a feeling of nervousness stir inside her. This smile was different, this wasn't a warm smile, like ones he would give to his guild mates. This was the smile of a man who knew he was about to fuck you so good that you couldn't feel your legs the morning after.

Silence fell between them before Rogue spoke again, "I'm not satisfied with that answer."

"Wha-oh!" Kagura screamed out as she felt him pull out almost entirely before slamming back into her, setting a rough pace. Her ankles locking at the base of his spine as he thrust into her, arms wrapping around his neck as she held him close.

" _Rogue-_ "

"Tell me who fucks you this good." he spoke, voice clear yet gruff and demanding of an answer as he pulled back from her embrace, nails biting into the skin at her hips as his movement quickened.

"Y-you!"

"Do you like it? My cock pounding into your pussy? You like me fucking you don't ya?" he questioned, a hand moving down to deftly thumb her clit. Kagura nodded, her back arching at the added sensation along with his husky voice causing her to scream out his name. "You gonna cum for me? Cum for me, Kagura."

He took her face in between his hands, their foreheads touching. He could feel her body trembling under him, her breath coming out in pants, knowing that her orgasm was nearing as he could feel his own rapidly approaching, his teeth baring as he felt her release.

"Oh god...god...I'm gonna...ROGUE!"

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she let go, walls clenching around his cock as his own release sped up his length before erupting inside of her, letting out a guttural moan as his hips still working against hers. Both rode out their orgasm, eventually slowing down to a stop, Rogue leaning his head against Kagura's chest as they caught their breath.

"Holy shit that was.."

"Yeah." she smiled as she ran her hands over his tense shoulders, feeling them relax under her touch.

Slowly pulling out Rogue collapsed beside her, glancing over at Kagura who had a satisfied smile gracing her lips as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. Opening her eyes fraction she noticed Rogue stating at her, her smile widening before laughter fell from her lips, the dragon slayer following suit soon after. Finally regaining some strength, the dragon slayer leaned over her body, his lips peppering kisses down her face - her temple, cheek, lips, jaw and down her neck. Kagura's hand gently pushing through his mussed up hair as he inhaled, taking in her scent which had been tainted with his own, seeming to compliment one another.

Rogue lifted his head to look at her with a lazy smile, hand caressing her cheek. "You're beautiful, do you know that."

Kagura breath caught in her throat at his words, having to bite on her lips to refrain from any words she might regret or the tears what were threatening to spill. Sure, the word had been thrown around to describe her a couple of times but no one, no man had once ever said it in the tone Rogue did. His eyes holding a look she didn't recognise and it tugged on her heart.

A feel of longing pulled on her heart strings, wanting nothing more than to stay with him. For him to look at her the way he did now for the rest of her life, the look of admiration and content. That one look which for a small moment took all of her insecurities away from her, accepting who she is as a person, finding her flaws the most endearing things about her.

But she would be stupid for even thinking it was that easy.

She mentally scolded herself for reading more into the look he gave her. _Don't be so foolish you idiot, it's just a simple one night stand._ Just one more notch on his bedpost, a meaningless fuck, no feelings, purely lust-driven, just something to satisfy him until next time.

 _It didn't mean anything to him, right?_

Feeling vulnerable under his gaze she pulled him forcedly back down for a kiss before he could question the build up of tears.

Pulling her across with him she settled her head on his chest, his arms holding her before settling to sleep with a smile on his face. However Kagura lay there silent, her hand placed on top of his chest feeling the faint beating of his heart, alone with her own thoughts as the drunken haze started to wear off and the fear started to set into her mind; the fear that she may have gotten used to this all too quickly.

This wasn't going to be a continuous thing, he wasn't going to let her stay in the warm comfort of his touch forever.

Perhaps maybe the warm, confident side he had shown her was simply a ruse, maybe he really was cold and distant as he once was before the Grand Magic Games in X791. Perhaps that would make it hurt less when she would have to say goodbye in the morning.

Then she could continue on with her life like this had never happened. But with hours until sunrise, just for tonight she could enjoy this moment.

* * *

 _I like how I write smut and it ends with a hit-me-in-the-feels angsty note but THROW ME IN THE DUMPSTER BC I AM SUCH ROGURA TRASH._

 _I love it._

 _Apologies if it's not all that great, this is my first official full on smut. Also I'm the worst when it comes to naming chapters. Sooo...yeah, gosh this is awkward. Hope you guys enjoyed it..? [Grins awkwardly with thumbs up]_

 _Don't ask about the whole Gray x Kagura scene...the idea appealed to me and I just had to put it in there, plus it worked out for later on [side-eyes jealous Rogue]. But the ice prince and the ice-princess (literally, that face is so stoic, no emotion whatsoever especially at the start of the GMG arc). Besides I've seen people ship Kagura with Lyon, so I thought why not the other ice stripper?_

 _Don't worry, I'm still Rogura af. My crack-shipping heart is satisfied._

 _Shout out to Rogue for finally not getting cock blocked, wahoo! Also a shout out to the overplayed songs I listened to whilst writing this up, thanks for the inspiration._

 _Okay, I'm gonna stop._


	12. Always Be With You

_AU where instead of Wendy joining Lamia Scale, Erza asked Kagura to take care of Wendy (who joined Mermaid Heel) whilst she went away along with asking Sting and Rogue to help the sky dragon slayer get stronger. Why? Because why not. Kagura always wanted a 'little sister'._

 _Set about three months after the Tartaros Arc._

* * *

"Where are they..?" the young dragon slayer huffed, resting her head on her arms as she waited at a table on the boardwalk, not too far from the Mermaid Heel guild hall. Her eyes constantly scanning through the crowd of people for two certain people, a small ounce of hope of them showing up disappearing with each moment that passed by.

"Don't be so impatient, Wendy!" Carla scolded the girl, sending her a harsh glare.

Wendy sighed, her exceeds comment seeming to fall on deaf ears as she continued scanning through the numerous people passing by. "Don't worry, they're probably recovering from motion sickness after coming off the train." a voice spoke from behind the pair. Wendy turned her head to be met with Kagura, who was shooting her an amused smile. "You know that if they couldn't make it they would have let us know." the gravity mage added, taking a seat beside the dragon slayer.

"I guess." the bluenette shrugged. She was about to give up when she spotted the two dragon slayers making their way towards her, making her instantly shoot up from her seat and make her way towards them.

"Frosch!"

"Wendy!"

The frog-suit wearing exceed's eyes widened before jumping from its companions shoulder to run at the sky dragon slayer, jumping in her arms as they hugged. "It's so nice to see you again, it's been awhile!" Wendy commented as she stroked the exceeds head gently.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

The two dragon slayers and the other exceed approached the pair, "Yeah, it's okay. Not like we're not here." the guild master of Sabertooth scoffed, feigning a hurt expression causing his friend to roll his eyes.

"What Sting really means is it's nice to see you again. Sorry we haven't been able to visit the past few weeks, the guild has been pretty hectic." Rogue shot the sky dragon slayer a small smile.

Wendy shrugged his apology off, knowing that the pair have their own lives to live instead of constantly training her. "It's okay, Kagura has been helping me train." the bluenette smiled, glancing at Kagura who shot her a warm smile in return.

"Training you in wha-" the blonde paused, finally taking notice of the item strapped to the back of the younger dragon, his eyes widening.

Strapped to the sky dragon slayer was a sheathed katana, which its scabbard was white similar to Kagura's, however it had an intricate design on the cover in silver, something similar to how one would draw a gust of wind. The guard in between the blade and the handle was also of a silver design. The katana's handle was white woven with a light blue leather, wrapping around leaving a diamond form pattern. The same leather was also wrapped around the top of the scabbard in a bow.

Unseen to the eye was the engraving on the blade; the sword of the sky dragon.

It was a thing of beauty and to be admired, even if it's sole purpose was to kill. The gravity mage warned Wendy to only unsheathe it in dire situations where it was life and death and had no other choice.

"Why does this little girl have a sword?!" Sting exclaimed before looking towards Kagura, knowing that she was somehow behind this.

"To keep away creeps like you." It hasn't even been five minutes and the Mermaid was taking shots at his ego. "Beside's I was around the same age when I had my first sword. Wendy asked for one, so I obliged, also it's just another option for her. If she doesn't feel like wasting magic energy on a opponent, she can use her katana."

Which was true, Wendy approached the swordswoman as she was polishing the blade of archenemy, asking if she would be able to learn ways of the sword. It took Kagura by surprise, the rather timid young woman asking to learn something which took countless hours to master, yet she agreed to the request. If anything the older woman was quite honoured to have someone approach her to teach them what she knows.

 _"You may not know this, but I admire you greatly. I want to become strong like you and Erza. Please, teach me."_

The next day was the beginning of the dragon slayers training, using one of Kagura's other katana's for practice as she learnt the technique of the sheathed long sword.

Weeks passed until Kagura gifted Wendy her own personalised sword, the dragon slayer elated to have a katana to call her own, one that fit her overall personal style and what she stood for, something as an homage to Grandeeny.

"Sounds reasonable." Rogue shrugged, seeming to agree with the reasonings of the gravity mage.

"Of course you would agree with your crazy girlfriend!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"She's not crazy! And not my girlfriend..."

The two raven haired mages flushed with embarrassment, looking away to the side to avoid the gazes of the blonde and the three exceed's. "Yeah, sure. Okay buddy, not your girlfriend, yet." Sting scoffed before winking, "So are we gonna get this training started? I thought we could spar to begin with, just as a quick warm up before we work on endurance." he suggested.

Rogue internally cringed at his friends implication yet he knew his heart was in the right place. His relationship with Kagura was full of question marks and the status of 'it's complicated'.

It was more than a friendship, yet not a romantic relationship. Definitely not friends with benefits. Just a relationship filled with stolen kisses, late night talks and spontaneous dates, without labels.

"Sounds great." Wendy smiled.

Sabertooth's guild master grinned, "C'mon, let's go!" Sting exchanged looks with Rogue before turning to the frog-suited exceed. "You too Frosch, you and Lector can play in the sand. And to give these lovebirds some time on their own." he smirked, instantly running away from Rogue's swinging fist, cackling to himself as he ran down the steps to the beach.

"I'm gonna destroy him." Rogue gritted out, face even more flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

Sting instantly went skidding across the sand, most likely getting a mouth full from the mage throwing off his sense of gravity, spluttering out several curse words and complaints about the swordswoman.

"That was a little mean don't you think, Kagura?" Wendy questioned with a look of concern for the dragon slayer who was spitting out sand from his mouth, coughing.

"Maybe. _Kinda_. Nope."

The sky dragon shook her head with a smile before excusing herself, the three exceed's following her down to the beach before starting her training with Sting. The two mage's stood watching the pair from the boardwalk, a silence which was begging to be broken lingering between the two.

Kagura glanced up at the dragon slayer whose eyes were closed as he leaned against the barrier, head tilted up slightly as he took in a deep breath. "Must be nice to live by the beach, with your guild here and all." Rogue spoke.

"It is I suppose, I prefer it during sunset."

Rogue opened one eye to look at the gravity mage, raising a brow questioningly.

"Not many people around at that time. Plus it's nice to just sit and think whilst watching the sun set over the ocean. There is something calming about it along with the sound of the waves." Kagura explained as she looked out to the ocean, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "How have you been?" she asked, glancing at the Sabertooth mage.

He shrugged, "Fine, I guess." His answer was blunt, which was nothing unusual of the shadow dragon slayer however Kagura knew that wasn't the truth.

She knew he hadn't been fine since the events at Tartaros, since finally being able to see the dragon what raised him as a child only to say goodbye hours later. He never told her this, not wanting to share his burdens with her. It was Sting who had bought it to her attention. Rogue had been rather distant as of late, and the two assumed it was to do with seeing Skiadrum again after all these years.

Kagura knew that he had assisted to kill his dragon, or supposedly. She knew that thought must have weighed down on him a lot, and to find out the truth, that his memory was altered to make him believe he did had to mess with his mind even more. No one should be lead to believe they killed their parent, ever. Granted Skiadrum and Weisslogia did it out of protecting their sons from looking for them all these years, but it was a harsh form of protection.

"You still think about it, don't you?" she questioned after a pregnant silence.

"How can I not? After so long...days, months, _years_ of me believing that I had killed him when all along he had been with me the whole entire time. He saw everything, how cold I had become, how I was back then..."

Kagura looked up at him again, his teeth worrying his lip as he glanced back at her, crimson eyes she was so used to seeing lit up with compassion, now filled with heartbreak.

Heartbreak of having to lose his parent for a second time, and this time for real.

She had never seen him look at her this way, and it filled her with a feeling she didn't like. He didn't need her pity, she knew he wouldn't respond well to that so she did the one thing. Arms wrapping around his waist she held him close, hugging him tightly. She felt him tense before relaxing into her touch, his head leaning against her shoulder as his fingers gripped the material of her blazer.

"I feel like I have disappointed him."

Kagura's heart ached at his words, "You didn't, you never could do that." She knew he still felt bad for how he acted, how Sabertooth used to be. How he always kept quiet in fear of being singled out. Watching them disrespect other guilds, laughing at pain inflicted on others, the lack of camaraderie within the guild.

"You're not that man anymore, Rogue. Sabertooth isn't that guild anymore." placing her hands on either sides of his face, she lifted his head gently, hazel meeting red as they locked eyes. "If anything I think you've made him proud, especially for beating Jiemma. You've grown into a wonderful man, and I don't want you to ever think any less of yourself." Kagura added, her thumb wiping away the stray tear from his left cheek.

And he had become a wonderful man, one she was proud of. He no longer had that proverbial stick up his ass with the emotional and social capabilities of a brick wall. Sure he was still somewhat awkward whilst expressing his feelings, but he was finally expressing himself.

No more repressing, no more keeping it bottled up.

His sweet, caring attitude was just one of the many things which drew Kagura to him. He smiled more often, something Kagura loved seeing him do. Not a small smile, a real wide smile which lit up his face. One she was honoured to see.

Rogue sniffled, eyes casting downwards. "I don't deserve you, you're too good for me."

"I'm in control of what I deserve Rogue, and I say I do deserve you. Say that again and I will destroy you myself, you hear me." Kagura warned.

"Yes ma'am."

Satisfied with his answer, Kagura rested her head on his chest. "Just know Skiadrum will always be with you, in spirit. He lives on throughout your magic. He's with you all the time. You have me and Frosch, and everyone else who loves you. You'll never be alone Rogue, I promise you."

A small smile tugged at Rogue's lips, leaning his head against hers as they stood there in another's embrace.

Kagura wasn't normally one for promises, but this was one she didn't intend on breaking.

* * *

 _Have some fluff, because fluff. With a touch of angst, I guess? I don't know, I wrote this in a half asleep state. But I just had to get something up, I was in the mood to._

 _If you wanna see any AU's currently written be continued, feel free to suggest. Also I was thinking of doing a Gears of War AU (I keep seeing the ad for Gears 4 and it's taunting me) so are we down for that? Totally gonna do a Pokémon AU too. Rogue is basically the Morty of Fairy Tail. I'm always down for suggested AUs too. Movies? Video games? TV Shows? Throw 'em at me and I'll see what I can come up with._

 _Btw, thanks for the support and love on the previous chapter. I'm glad you all loved that. Crackships ftw!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Apologies for the lack of updates! Last month was kinda hectic with my birthday and friends coming back from university. Plus I happened to suffer major writers block, sigh. But here we are, back on track...hopefully. Just be patient with me, procrastination is my worst trait._

 _Also apologies for the basic title for this, I couldn't come up with anything decent._

* * *

Scrambling to grab the cardboard box, she tilted it in several angels to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, only to realise they weren't.

It was positive.

Kagura's eyes widened as she did several double takes on the instructions, looking between the box and the white strip what had turned her world upside down in the matter of ninety seconds.

"Fuck."

She was pregnant.

She had a gut feeling she was pregnant even before she took the test; the past few weeks of sickness, sudden exhaustion, tender breasts and of course the biggest sign of them all, a missed period. Rogue hadn't given it any deeper thought, just thinking that she has caught a cold or over-exerted herself on a job due to her symptoms what he could see.

Her stomach turned, dropping both the box and the test, her hands gripping the edge of the counter to steady herself. Taking several deep breaths Kagura tried to calm herself for what was to come for the future, especially in these nine months ahead of her.

How was she going to go on jobs when she's with child? She was the ace of Mermaid Heel for goodness sake, the one who dealt with all the s-class jobs. Who is going to deal with that now? How is she going to financially support herself? She has an apartment to pay for, as well as other things she has to pay for such as food.

Her mind raced with all the things she would have to go through in these next nine months.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Kagura's grip on the counter loosened, her hands slowly moving towards her stomach. Her hands hovered hesitantly for a few seconds before her palms touched against her shirt-covered stomach. Within weeks her body was going to change, to help support the life growing inside of her and within nine months she was going to be cradling that life in her own arms.

The realisation was starting to set it, and it made her nervous. She was no longer just a mage, a friend, a sister, a girlfriend; she was also a mother-to-be.

"Hey are you finished in there? I need to take a shit."

Kagura jumped at the voice coming from the hallway before rolling her eyes, pulling her shirt back down over her stomach before walking towards the door, pushing it open forcedly enough to smack the Sabertooth master in the head. A smirk tugged at her lips as she watched him writhe in pain.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" Sting growled as he glared at her, rubbing his forehead, "Listen you, this is my home and I demand to be respected. I pay the rent here."

The woman raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, really? You pay the rent? Because from what I know you haven't payed your half for two months because you spent your money on a stupid trading card."

"It was a rare card and I needed it for my Yu-Gi-Oh collection!"

"You're so lame." she scoffed before pushing past Sting.

"Hey, wait! You forgot your..."

Kagura's eyes widened as she rushed back into the bathroom only to find Sting staring at the items what she left out on the counter.

"Uh, your..." the blonde stuttered, unable to find his words as he glanced between the pregnancy test and Kagura. His eyes widened when he heard a sob come from the woman, her hands coming up to cover her face as she trembled. It didn't take him long to realise that her crying cleared the question in his mind, she was pregnant.

Sting stood there awkwardly as she cried, cautiously stepping closer to her before apprehensively placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be-"

"It's not okay!" she shouted, slapping his arm off her shoulder as she tried to shoot him a glare but it didn't work. All he could see was the fear in her eyes, she was scared. "Rogue's going to hate me-"

"Wait, why would he hate you?"

"Sting, I'm pregnant. He's not going to want a child. He's never expressed his want for a family, he doesn't need that right now. We haven't even spoke about moving in together never mind our future and now this is happening! I just know that he's going to flip. He's focused on getting stronger, and the Magic Games coming up in a few months- oh my gosh, the Games! I won't be able to compete. I've already let my guild down and they don't even know it! They're going to kick me out and-" her rant was cut off by him placing his palm over her mouth, silencing her.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, in his few years of knowing the Mermaid Heel mage he had never seen her in the emotional state she was in now. Kagura Mikazuchi to him had always been a calm and composed individual, never one to panic under stress, never one to act irrationally. Someone who always kept their emotions in check, one to act accordingly. Yet here she was standing before him; tear stained face, almost on the brink of hyperventilating and rambling pure nonsense.

Taking his hand off of her mouth, Sting placed both hands on her shoulders. "Before anything, I want you to take some deep breaths, you're working yourself up. Breath with me, on one...two...three." She followed his instructions, her breathing slowing down to normal. "Right, now I may not know what goes on in Rogue's mind, but I damn well know that he will never hate you, especially because you're pregnant." Sting added.

"But-"

"I'm not finished!" he cut her off, instantly making her be quiet. "Sure, you haven't talked about your future together but I know Rogue sees his future with you. You have no idea how many talks I've had to sit through of him talking about you, granted it was annoying as fuck, but damn it was also kinda cute."

"He...he talks about me?" Kagura's eyes widened.

"Just as much as he talks about Frosch. Sometimes it's hard to get him to shut up. Ask Minerva about the time we got him drunk and he started speaking about you, we filmed it. It was great. And who cares about the Games anymore? It's just a little competitive fun, and besides there is always next year. You're not letting your guild down, Kagura. And if it does come to that, and they end up kicking you out just know that you have a home here at Sabertooth, we'll be happy to have you."

Silence fell between the two of them before the swordswoman ended up bursting out into tears again. _Shit, shit, shit. She's crying again, Rogue is going to kill me!_ Sting thought as he tried to console the woman.

"Please stop crying, I would hug you but I fear you might kill me if try to." the young guild master chuckled uncomfortably.

Kagura wiped her cheeks, sniffling. "I'm sorry, I'm just...I don't know. I just didn't expect to hear this from you."

"Why not?" She raised a brow, giving him a knowing look only to receive an eye roll in return. "Look, just because we argue ninety percent of the time doesn't mean I hate you. In fact, I'm quite fond of you. Plus you make Rogue happy, so I guess that makes you alright." Sting smirked, nudging her with his elbow.

A small smile tugged at Kagura's lips, wrapping her arms around the blonde for a hug. "Thank you, Sting. Honestly."

"You're welcome." he grinned at her as he pulled away. "When are you going to tell Rogue?"

"I don't know, I don't even know how to tell him."

"Just come straight out with it. He doesn't bite." Then again, Sting had seen several bite marks on the woman's neck over the few years, maybe Rogue did bite after all. "Just don't leave it too long to tell him, alright?" he stuttered, heat flushing his cheeks a light shade of pink.

Kagura nodded, silence falling throughout the room as the two stood there awkwardly.

"So..." the blonde started.

She glanced up at him.

"I'm totally front runner for god-father, right?"

That earned him a punch in the arm.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Kagura's talk with Sting in the bathroom, and she still hasn't told Rogue that she was pregnant. However, Minerva found out - only because practically beat it out of Sting - and was super excited about the idea of a Sabertooth baby. In all honesty she had expected Sting and Yukino to be the first, but when she found out it was Rogue who was going to be a father she squealed with excitement.

No, literally. _She did_. And then swore Sting to never speak about the foreign noise what came from her.

Minerva then ended up throwing witty remarks Kagura's way to do with being pregnant, especially when Rogue was around. He however seemed too dumb to even notice the small hints his guild mate was throwing around. Kagura wasn't too impressed, having sworn Sting to secrecy about her pregnancy until she told Rogue. That earned him a bash on the head, curtesy of Archenemy. She would have punched him, but the cologne Sting wore made her run to the bathroom each time she caught a whiff of it.

Rogue was still oblivious to all of this going on around him.

"You need to tell him before he questions why you're getting fat and your boobs get even bigger than they already are." Sting warned her earlier, only to earn yet another smack around the head from her sword. But that lead her to right now, Kagura leaning against the doorway as she silently observed Rogue.

He was on the couch, nose buried in a book. The two had the house to themselves, Sting taking the exceed's out shopping, also to give Kagura time to tell Rogue. He had given her a pointed look before he left, signalling for her to tell him. Moving from her position she made her way over towards the dragon slayer, his head lifting as she straddled his lap.

"Oh, hey." he smiled up at her, folding the top part of the page before placing it to the side.

"Hi." Kagura smiled back, her arms draped around his shoulders.

"And what do we owe the pleasure?"

She shrugged in reply, one hand playing with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck, "Nothing much." Rogue hummed in reply, his head leaning back causing her hand to slip further in his hair. His own hands sliding up length of her thighs to rest on her hips.

"You always need something when you sit on me."

Kagura arched her brow, "Oh, really?"

"Really." Rogue nodded in reply, "So tell me what's up."

Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. She froze up, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as she stared at him. Her mind starting to wander, drifting from what she actually had to do. The more she studied his face, the more she started wondering what their child would look.

She knew the child would have dark hair, the same as both of them, but she hoped the child's had the same softness Rogue's did. The way it would go fluffy and stick up in wild directions when he had just woken up. That their child had his smile; not just the small one which tugged at the corners of his lips, but the boyish grin he had. The one he rarely showed, along with the dimple on the left side of his cheek. That they inherited his carmine coloured eyes, ones she always got lost in, ones she often sought out comfort in, ones she loved seeing light up with contentment.

A miniature Rogue, that's what she wanted.

"Hey." Kagura was broke out of her thoughts by his voice, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Thinking? I'm not thinking." she stuttered, her cheeks flushing at being caught zoning out.

"You were. Your eye was twitching. Your eye always twitches when you're overthinking." That earned Rogue a slap on the shoulder, him laughing. "Now c'mon. What is it? Or do I have to force it out of you?" he questioned, leaning up to brush his nose against hers, his lips dangerously close to her own.

Kagura sighed, "Promise me you won't get mad."

Rogue blinked, his brow raising in question but nodded nonetheless. "Sure." Now he was worried, what had she done? _Oh god, is this where she tells me she's fount another man and is leaving me for him? This is it, isn't it? Wait, her and Sting have been acting pretty funny as of late. I should have said something earlier. It's him, isn't it? He stole my girlfriend from right under me, and I had no clue._ He attempted to keep his face stoic, but the thoughts running through his mind were concerning.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence fell throughout the room, the two staring at one another as her words slowly sunk in. Rogue's eyes widened slightly as he stammered, struggling to form coherent sentences.

"You're... We're... I... Pregnant?"

The gravity mage nodded, finding the print on his graphic t-shirt more interesting, not wanting to look at his expression, fearing for the worst. Then she felt his body shake, lifting her head to watch him throw his head back, breaking out into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Rogue ran a hand over his face, "Nothing. I just... thought you were... never mind." he shook his head.

"No. Tell me!"

"I just thought you were going to tell me that you were leaving me, for Sting."

Kagura stared down at him in disgust, " _What the actual fuck?_ Why would you think that?!"

"I just thought! You and Sting have been acting really secretive lately, so... you know." he shrugged.

She felt sick. How could he think that her and Sting...ew.

"Rogue, no."

He shrugged her reply off before smiling, "So you're pregnant?"

"Mhmm." The palms of his hands came to rest on her stomach, her hands covering his own. "The only reason me and Sting have been acting weird is because he knows. And Minerva, thanks to him. They were pushing me to tell you, but I was too scared to." Kagura explained.

"Scared? Why?" Rogue frowned up at her.

"Because I didn't think you wanted a baby, plus you've been busy with your training for the Games and it's all just-" she was cut off, his lips claiming hers in a soft kiss.

Pulling away, Rogue leaned his forehead against hers. "Sure, this was unexpected. Doesn't mean I'm mad about it. You're giving me the gift of a child, Kagura. How can I be mad at that?"

As she smiled at him, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"This is exciting! I can't wait to tell the guild and the others." he grinned, that very grin she hoped their child inherited. Her heart swelled at his excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Erza!"

Rogue's excitement deflated faster than a balloon, his face turning pale. "Oh god, she's gonna kill me!"

Kagura rolled her eyes, "She won't kill you, hopefully. Maybe." she coughed awkwardly, knowing just how protective Erza was over her _'little sister'_. Both of them were sure that the scarlet haired woman believed that she was still a virgin. Definitely wasn't one now. The pair came to an agreement to bring a cake along with them when they decided to break the news to Erza. They just prayed no swords are used and Rogue walks away with his pride, limbs and reproductive organs in tact.

 _Hopefully._

* * *

 _It was nice writing Sting x Kagura in in a scene where they're not bickering with one another. But it's nice to finally get something uploaded. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	14. Cliché Goodbye's

_An established Rogue x Kagura friendship(?). A dose of fluff and I guess a small bit of angst? I have no clue._

* * *

"You better have called me out here for a good reason, Cheney."

The dragon slayer shot her a sideways glance, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as the pair walked down the boardwalk, not too far from the Mermaid Heel guild.

"You know me, I _always_ make it worth your while." he shot back playfully, earning a laugh from the swordswoman. He had been meaning to visit her the whole week, however Sting being the procrastinator that he is was behind on paperwork for the council, and asked Rogue for help. He grudgingly agreed, whilst lecturing his best friend on the importance of keeping on top of his work, especially since he was the guild master.

His smirk broke into a fully fledged smile at hearing her laugh, the two finally coming to a stop, leaning against the barricade. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, Rogue enjoying the company of the Mermaid mage being by his side. Kagura however glanced at him, brow raised and looking rather impatient.

"So, are you just going to stare at me?"

"How could I not stare at such a pretty face?"

Kagura averted her gaze, cheeks flushing a deep shade of red at the dragon slayers flirtatious attitude. She glanced back at him, Rogue desperately trying to hold back his laughter which soon broke out when she punched him in the arm.

The dragon slayer pouted slightly, "So mean, Kagura."

"Just hurry up, dammit!" she huffed, arms crossed over her chest as she stomped her foot.

"So demanding, no wonder why you're still single." That earned him another punch. Rogue rolled his eyes, his playful demeanour soon fading once he remembered the reason for visiting her. "I uh, me and Sting have been requested to take on a job with the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail." he started, his eyes averting to the ground.

Kagura simply blinked, not understanding why he was telling her about such a thing. She knew he was a mage, the standard thing was for them to take jobs. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She did the same thing, so why was this so important for her to hear?

"Okay...?"

"We haven't been told much about the extent of the job, all we know is that the job is in Bosco. We'll know more on Monday when we go for briefing."

Her head tilted, her mind digesting the information he told her before a smile broke out on her face. "Wow, look at you getting requests from the council." Kagura bumped his hip with her own in jest, however his gaze didn't lift from the floor, head hanging low blocking her from seeing his expression. "Rogue, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" she asked, gnawing at her bottom lip nervously as she waited for his reply.

Rogue let out a sigh, slowly lifting his head yet still not turning to face her. He coughed, clearing his throat as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "They told us that the job could take months, if not..."

"Oh."

He didn't need to explain any further, she understood.

The gravity mage didn't know how to respond to that, knowing that her close friend was going to another country and didn't know how long he was going to be gone for. Heck, he didn't even know what the job entailed. She had no doubts it was dangerous, especially since the council requests the six dragon slayers to do the job. She remembered the events after the Grand Magic Games, the dragons attacking Crocus, they all struggled yet made it through that night without any severe casualties. _What could be more dangerous than dragons?_

But there was always that _'what if'_. What if he didn't return? What if he got injured? No, he would. He always promised that he'd come back on big jobs, and this wasn't going to be any different. He'd come back to Fiore safe and sound, visit her and tell her about visiting another country. Then they'd both hang out, and go on jobs like they usually do with one another. Everything would carry on just like normal.

Taking a deep breath Kagura forced a small smile, "I guess this is you saying goodbye."

Rogue finally glanced at her, he knew her smile wasn't genuine. He knew she was worried. Those hazel eyes gave her real feelings away. He shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't call it a goodbye, more like a 'see you later'."

Silence fell between the two again, however this time it was strained. Minutes passed with neither of them saying anything, not really knowing what else to say. _Well, what else was there to say?_ Rogue was leaving for a job and didn't know when he would return, simple as that. Kagura glanced out at the sea before looking back at the dragon slayer, letting out a snort of laughter.

The Sabertooth mage raised a brow at the foreign noise that came from the woman, "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"It feels a little cliché, doesn't it?" Rogue stared blankly at her, "You dragged me down to the boardwalk, the sun is setting, the mood feels sombre and then you tell me you're leaving for a couple months. It sounds like the start of one of Erza's bad romance novels."

"When you put it like that, it actually does." Rogue chuckled.

"Next thing I know, you'll be asking for a goodbye kiss."

"Well... I wouldn't mind."

Hazel locked with carmine, Kagura watching Rogue's movements intently as he moved closer to her. He grasped her hand in his, interlocking his fingers with her own. The air seemed to feel restricted, taking deep breaths as she tried to steady her beating heart. He started leaning down, tongue snaking over his lips as his eyes flickered down to hers. Kagura felt lightheaded, her temperature rising, her blazer suddenly feeling too stuffy. Closing her eyes she waited before feeling his lips touch hers gently, pulling away before claiming them again. The second kiss more confident, Rogue's other hand resting at the nape of her neck, stroking the delicate skin.

Kagura was the first to break away, a small smile tugged at her lips as she glanced up at the dragon slayer.

"Told you I'd make it worth your while."

The swordswoman rolled her eyes at Rogue's cocky attitude, her smile widening. She glanced down at their joined hands before averting her eyes back up. "You're always worth my while." Kagura responded.

"That was so cheesy."

"Says you who kissed me as the sun was going down, what lame romance movie did you steal this from?" she shot back.

"Shut up." He kissed her again. "You're gonna be here when I get back right?"

The Mermaid nodded, "And I expect a date, Cheney."

Rogue made an exasperated sound, rolling his eyes, "There you go, demanding things yet again."


	15. Expect The Unexpected

_Continuation of Chapter 13. Warhawk07 had asked for an insight of what Erza's reaction would be like, and this is what came to mind._

* * *

Rogue sat at the table, posture stiff as he tried to psych himself up. _You can do this, you can do this. It's going to be fine, Kagura is here._ He repeatedly told himself, knowing that if worse come to worse his girlfriend would shield him, or could have. But she couldn't, not in her condition. Rogue knew that Kagura was just as strong, if not stronger than the scarlet-haired woman, but now that she was pregnant there was nothing stopping the Fairy Tail mage from destroying his very soul.

But then his future child would be without a father, and he didn't think Kagura would be happy about that. It's not that Erza wasn't accepting of their relationship, as matter of fact the swords-woman was happy that her little sister had finally found someone. However sometimes Erza was sometimes unpredictable, quite like the rest of the guild.

It had been about three weeks since Kagura had told him that he was going to be a dad, both of them keeping the secret between themselves —as well as Sting and Minerva— and now they were finally going to tell Erza. They would have done it earlier but she had been out on a job, only returning a few days ago.

Both of them had agreed to tell Erza first because _big sister_ needed to know before anyone else, and then proceed to tell their respective guild mates and friends.

The couple sat at a table in the corner, Mirajane telling the pair that Erza should be arriving any minute. The white-haired woman quite surprised to see the two mage's. Over the past few months herself and Kagura had become close friends but even she knew before that, the two rarely ever came to the guild for visits due to the rowdiness, only appearing if it was for parties. Her suspicions rose as they claimed they needed to speak to Erza. Mira's mind raced with all the possibilities of what they had wanted to talk about. It must be something serious if they wanted to speak to solely Erza about it. _Engagement perhaps?_ Mira internally squealed with excitement over a wedding, as there hadn't been one in forever. She had always wanted to plan a wedding. That and she had missed Bisca and Alzack's wedding due to being stuck on Tenrou Island for seven years.

A box from the bakery was laid on the table, white chocolate cheesecake —it was Erza's preferred flavour of the month, apparently— and Rogue took it as a way to ease himself into Erza's good books, especially with the bombshell him and Kagura were about to drop on her.

Rogue sighed, his body relaxing slightly as he glanced around the guild hall, his eyes landing on Bisca, Alzack and their daughter, Asuka. Alzack tickling his daughters stomach as she laughed hysterically, Bisca watching with a smile. Within a couple of months that was going to be him and Kagura. The dragon slayer took note on the expressions on the two gun mage's faces, they looked content and Rogue questioned if that was how it was going to be himself.

Parents. They were going to be parents.

Rogue had always said to himself that he would wait a couple of years before even thinking about children. But now fathering a child had become his reality and part of Rogue couldn't help but yearn for the feeling of holding his son or daughter in his arms. Watching them grow day by day; to rolling on their stomachs, pulling themselves up independently and crawling everywhere to watching them take their first steps and hearing them speak their first word. Just those thoughts alone stirred something of a warm feeling in the stomach of the Sabertooth mage.

"Are you okay?" the voice of Kagura spoke beside him, breaking him out of his reverie. Rogue blinked before glancing at his girlfriend with a forced smile, nodding his head.

"I'm okay."

Kagura raised a brow at his sudden daze but didn't question him any further, however part of her did wonder what was going on in that mind of his. Her eyes soon wandered over to the door where a certain swords-woman had entered.

Erza.

Rogue instantly paled, somehow more so than he already was. He prayed quickly that he was going to leave Fairy Tail with all limbs in tact, hoping to only leave with a mark here or there. He'd be lucky if he left with just some minor mental scarring. But it seemed as if the clock had rung, fate was knocking on his door and only time would tell what would happen.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to throw up." Kagura stated, a hint of humour laced in her voice at the sight the usually composed dragon slayer. It was a rare sight to see Rogue discombobulated —the only other time Kagura has seen him like this was when she tried to seduce him for the first time.

His breathing sped up a heartbeat or two, hands wringing together out of nervousness. Canines biting into his bottom lip with light pressure, Kagura was almost certain that if he continued, he was going to pierce the skin and start bleeding. He would often tug at the neckline of his shirt, seeming to look uncomfortable. To put it lightly, Rogue Cheney had formed into a hot mess.

Rogue nodded, swallowing the lump what had formed in his throat. "As fine as I'll ever be for someone who's about to possibly die at the hands of Erza."

The Mermaid Heel mage rolled her eyes at Rogue's dramatic words, "Oh, come on. You know it's not going to be that bad." she replied, tapping the end of Rogue's nose with her finger. "You're a big boy, I'm sure you could take Erza on."

 _It's nice to know she had faith in me_ , Rogue mused. But this was Erza Scarlet they were talking about. Possibly one of the most feared female mage's known to man, one what could kill you instantaneously with one foul swipe of any sword in her arsenal. Scratch that, she could probably kill you with her bare hands with her raw power. Rogue didn't know many people who didn't cower at the sound of her name.

The dragon slayer glanced at his katana what sat beside him, he had only bought it with him in case he did in fact have to clash with Erza. Granted he probably wasn't as skilled as Kagura or Erza, but he could hold his own. Plus Kagura thought he was rather skilled using it, and if she thought that then he must have been more than decent. If worse come to worse he has dragon force, either that or he'll just shadow the fuck out of the guild and run for the hills.

"It's alright for you, you're not the one she's gonna kill."

"Now you're being overdramatic," Kagura sighed. "Don't tell me you of all people are afraid of _the_ Titania Erza." a smirk tugged as her lips as she witnessed Rogue shoot her a glare. One what told her not to poke the bear, or the dragon slayer in this sense.

"Kagura, Rogue! What brings you two here? Mira told me you wanted to speak to me."

Rogue's glare disappeared and he felt his stomach turn at hearing Erza's voice. Kagura tried her best to stifle the laugh what was begging to be released to greet her friend, standing up to hug the woman.

"We bought you cake." Kagura gestured to the box.

"Ooh, cake." Erza grinned, grabbing the box and taking a peek inside, squealing in delight when she saw what baked deliciousness was inside. She muttered something along the lines of 'be right back' before running away, probably to cut the cake up and have a slice.

Kagura sat back down beside her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand, which was slightly sweaty, giving it a firm squeeze.

Erza returned, with a plate of cake in hand, taking a seat opposite the couple. "So what brings you here?" the scarlet haired woman asked before shovelling a forkful of white chocolate cheesecake in her mouth.

"Well…me and Rogue have something to tell you." Kagura started, glancing up at Rogue with a small smile.

"Oh?"

 _You can do this, Rogue. Take a note out of Elfman's book and be a man. Manly._

"Me and Kagura are expecting."

Erza raised a brow at the dragon slayers words, "Expecting? Expecting what?"

Rogue blinked. He would have thought that she would have understood, yet she hadn't caught on to what he had said. "A baby." he added.

The red head's eyes widened.

A hint of a blush rose on Kagura's cheeks as her hand smoothed over her still flat stomach, which in due time was going to be show that she was expecting. "I'm pregnant."

Erza opened her mouth to speak, yet could only babble out words that didn't make sense. It already appeared that aunt Erza was fluent in baby talk. Rogue was concerned about the woman's behaviour, not ever seeing the famed Erza Scarlet ever lose her composure, ever.

"You… You're… Pregnant?" Erza stammered out, only to receive nods of confirmation from both the swords-woman and the dragon slayer. Seconds past before a squeal filled the guild hall, a blur of red flying across the table and enveloping the pair into a bone-crushing hug. "My baby sister is having a baby!" she grinned in delight.

 _Okay, so this had gone way differently than what I had imagined!_ Rogue blinked as he squirmed in Erza's grasp. He was almost certain she had broken a rib of his during her bear hug attack.

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be an auntie! I can't wait-"

"Did somebody say baby?" Mirajane suddenly appeared at the table, smiling a little _too_ sweetly.

"Uh…" Rogue rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling unsettled with the sudden appearance of the takeover mage. He had heard stories about Mirajane from Laxus, and they weren't nice stories either. In fact, Mirajane was probably as fearful as Erza, if not more so with what he had heard. And what was with that creepy smile? It seemed as if everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was weird.

"Yes, Mira. Kagura is expecting a baby! Her and Rogue are going to be parents. I can't wait to be an auntie! I'm going to be the best auntie ever." Erza gushed proudly.

Auntie Minerva had some stiff competition in the form of Erza, and from their bout at the Grand Magic Games, Rogue knew that it was about to be super competitive.

"Oh, that's cute." Mira smiled, turning to congratulate Kagura on her news. She then glanced at Rogue, the smile soon vanishing. "Now that she is expecting your child, you're gonna make an honest woman out of Kagura and marry her, _right_?" the takeover mage questioned. More like interrogated. She might as well have just tied him to a chair and shone a light in his face.

Rogue choked on air as the three women looked at him expectantly. _Don't say something stupid, or else they'll tear you apart with their bare hands._ The dragon slayer composed himself, "Already ahead of you, Mira. Although there is a time and place for everything." he replied smoothly, hinting to the three women that he had been intending to do so.

Kagura blushed, Erza started crying and Mirajane ran away squealing about dresses, flowers and cake.

He wasn't lying, Rogue had been thinking about proposing to Kagura some time in the near future, he even had the ring bought and hidden away safely. He was just trying to figure out the right way to ask her to marry him. It had to be perfect. But then she had dropped the bombshell on him that she was expecting his baby, which had threw him off course.

Then again, what had he been expecting? This was Kagura Mikazuchi he was involved with.


	16. Shadow Of His Former Self

_Another update so soon?! I know, I'm pretty shocked myself. Ha. But I had this half written up and decided to finish it up._

* * *

 ** _when I fell apart_**

 ** _yeah, something changed in my heart_**

 ** _as you can tell by these scars_**

 ** _I'm not the man that you knew before_**

 ** _NateWantsToBattle - Monster Inside_**

* * *

"Can I have ice cream after bath time, mommy?"

Kagura let out a small giggle, one which only would escape her lips in the presence of one half of her two favourite boys. She glanced at the young boy in her arms, "Don't you think it's a little too late for ice cream, Ryō?"

"It's never too late!"

The swords-woman rolled her eyes, knowing this was the blondes doing. He was always giving the kid ice cream even past his bedtime when Ryō would stay with him and Yukino. She would be having words with uncle Sting tomorrow.

"How about milk and cookies?" she bargained, hoping to sway the child out of having a tantrum of not getting what he wanted. Ryō had not long turned four years old, and they had found out that he could throw quite the temper tantrum when he couldn't get his way. Unfortunately for his parents, they had found this out in public which was quite embarrassing for the usually quiet and reserved family.

"Okay, mommy!" Ryō grinned.

A relieved sigh left Kagura's lips. Crisis averted, she smiled to herself. She headed upstairs with the boy in her arms, ready to give him his nightly bath. Ryō had a knack for exploring, and by exploring that meant running around outside, jumping in muddy puddles and tumbling around in the grass as he pretended to be his father.

According to Ryō today had been quite a busy day for him; he had been on a 'mission' and apprehending 'bad guys' left and right, whatever that meant.

A thumping sound and a door closing shut caused Kagura to halt when she got to the top of the stairs. Rogue was back? She believed she hadn't seen him pass her, assuming that he shadowed himself up to their room. It was strange, he never did that. One thing he _always_ did when he returned home was see Ryō, but not tonight.

The raven haired boy's eyes widened at the sound before grinning, "Daddy's home!"

Ryō bounded down the hallway, pushing open the door to his parents room only to stop at the threshold. Kagura wasn't far behind him, eyes widening as she took in the sight of her husband. Her hand moved to Ryō's shoulder, tugging him gently out of the room before pulling the door to.

"Ryō, honey…" Kagura bent down to his height, mustering up the best smile she could. "I need you to go to your room and wait there for me, okay? Can you do that for mommy?"

The young boy simply nodded before slowly walking to his bedroom. Kagura made sure she saw the door close before standing up, making her way to her bedroom she shared with Rogue. Pushing the door open, her eyes widened at the sight of her husband. Now she understood why Ryō had just stood there, frozen. He had never seen his father in such a state.

Rogue sat on the chair in the corner hunched over, his forearms rested on his thighs, hiding his face from her. Kagura had seen him at his worst, broken and bloodied when he had returned worse for wear from a job, always the one to help him shower before patching him up, but not like this. His clothing was torn and covered in blood, his own wounds caked over with dirt and dried blood. Whatever or whoever he had been in a fight with had got him pretty good, but she was almost certain his opponent was in as much of a state as Rogue.

However there was one thing off about him…his hair.

Gone was most of it's jet black colour, now replaced with a light grey colour. The only part which seemed to remain the dark colour was his bangs, which still covered the right side of his face.

Kagura walked closer to her husband, her steps slow and careful, almost as if she was trying not to startle him. Like he was some sort of dangerous animal. But that's what it felt like, especially these days.

She knew that Rogue had been distant as of late, busying himself with training and jobs faraway which sometimes lasted weeks on end. He had been doing so for almost two years, ever since the death of Frosch. He wanted to better himself, become stronger. Kagura knew that he was still hurting, she understood the grief and pain all too well. She had reassured him time and time again that she was here, that she was always there to talk to if her husband needed that someone. Yet he never did once speak a word about what happened on that day. Rogue distanced himself from his family, his friends, from everything.

The little time the dragon slayer was home was spent with their son, training him in the magic he had inherited from his father. Kagura knew that Ryō felt his dad wasn't the same man he used to be. Instead of having fun it was always learning new spells and training in ways of combat. The relationship between father and son was slowly fading into more of a student and teacher role, but Ryō never once complained. He took whatever time he got with his father, as these days it was rare that Rogue was ever around. When night came all of his time was focused on Kagura, giving her the love and affection she craved from him. His kisses, his touch, his everything. He gave her his all yet Kagura felt like she had been getting nothing. No emotion. No physicality. No love.

No nothing.

In the middle of the night he would disappear without a trace, leaving a warm space in the bed and a cold aura between himself and his wife. It was like he hadn't been there at all. He was rarely home anymore, and she missed him. Ryō missed him.

"Rogue…" Kagura spoke, her voice quiet. It was almost a whisper in the darkness of their room, yet knew Rogue would hear.

And he did.

His head lifted at the sound of his name falling from her lips, his eye closed as he breathed in. Her scent filling him with that familiar sense of warmth that he always welcomed willingly around her, calming and soothing to him. He heard her sharp intake of breath, his eye opening to see her hands clasped over her mouth, attempting to restrain herself from any more sounds.

Kagura stepped closer to him, kneeling down in front of him. Her body shook as she took in the sight of his face. His skin bruised, lacerations tainting his pale skin. A stream of dried blood on the right side of his face, stemming down his neck and past the collar of his shirt.

She silently stood up, retreating to the bathroom, returning moments later with a bowl of water, a flannel and a towel. Returning to her knees, Kagura's hands reached up shakily to cup his cheeks.

Rogue closed his eye again, revelling in her touch. The feeling of her warm hands, her gentle touch, like she was afraid of hurting him.

She rose on her knees slightly, her forehead resting against his as she held him close. "Who hurt you?" she questioned, her voice breaking at the sight of her husband. A small pang of anger building in the pit of her stomach, building for the person who had done this to her beloved. Part of her wanting to find that person and drive the blade of Archenemy into them for hurting Rogue. Her Rogue.

But he didn't reply to her question, she hadn't expected him to either.

Kagura pulled away slightly to brush his bangs out of his face attempting to tuck his hair behind his ear, only to release a choked sob.

Gone. His right eye was gone.

Rogue's gaze cast to the side as he listened to his wife cry. It's all she seemed to do these days, and he knew it was because of him. It hurt knowing that he was the reason behind her tears, not ever wanting to see her cry. A woman who was strong and independent, now a shell of what she used to be. Rogue knew he had broken her down so much, but soon he would fix that.

He grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing small circles onto her own in a soothing motion. "It's fine. I'm fine." he replied, voice void of any emotion.

"We… You… You should go see Porlyursica tomorrow. She can g-give you a new eye. She gave Erza one, she can help you-"

"Kagura," Rogue cut her off from her senseless rambling over his new appearance. "I said it's fine."

And it was fine. He had _dealt_ with the two problems, personally.

The one; the source of his pain and loss and the other who could have jeopardised his plans, exposed him for what he had done to get this far.

But now no one stood in his way.

Now he could move on. Start again. With his newfound strength and power nothing would hurt him or his family ever again and live to see the day. He would return that smile he fell in love with and show that he was everything she believed him to be and in turn, show her that she deserved to be treated how he saw fit.

A queen.

Only the best for this generations newly crowned Dragon King.

* * *

 _Have some Rogura angst bc yes._

 _I had originally planned for this to be another story —hence why I haven't given away too much detail— which would link to 'Our Past, His Future' yet it tells you how Future!Rogue scummed to the darkness in his heart and all that angsty goodness in between._

 _Maybe one day I'll write it, who knows._


	17. A Different Kind of Pillow Talk

**This has been lying in my drafts for the longest time. Oops.**

* * *

Lifting the shot glass up, Kagura emptied it in one gulp before slamming it back down on the bar, the aftertaste of the vodka burning down her throat causing her to wince slightly. The white haired celestial mage raised an eyebrow at her actions, "That's your fourth one in the space of ten minutes." she spoke, looking somewhat worried for her friend.

The swordswoman lifted her gaze to stare blankly at Yukino before sliding her glass over to Minerva. "Can I have another?" she requested.

"Training to become a contender to Cana's drinking crown? Didn't expect that from you, Mikazuchi." Minerva smirked before reaching for the bottle, only to be stopped by Yukino snatching it from her. "What the fu-?"

"She's not having any more."

"Why not? You're not her enabler, Yukino. She's a grown ass woman, besides she got stood up for her date!"

"Kagura didn't get stood up!"

"Oh yeah? Then where is Rogue? I don't see him anywhere."

Kagura sat there silently watching the two Sabertooth mage's argue, only to start internally seething with rage at the mention of a certain dragon slayer. _Rogue, that asshole._ How dare he forget about their date that they had planned a week prior.

Yukino stuttered, looking between the two women who were giving her the same questioning glance, eyebrow raised. "He's just... I mean— Rogue," she eventually gave in, letting out a sigh. "Okay, okay. He's late."

"Exactly. I bet you ten thousand jewel it's because of Sting."

Kagura scowled hearing the Sabertooth guild masters name, knowing quite possibly he _is_ the reason why she was still stuck in his guild hall, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She just wanted to be enjoying a nice dinner date with Rogue, talk about their day and then go on a romantic moonlit stroll down by the river what flowed through the city.

Kagura Mikazuchi might seem like a demanding woman, but when it comes to romance it's the simple things what please her.

What doesn't please her is when a certain dragon slayer is late.

"I swear when Rogue gets home..." Kagura grumbled, banging her fist against the counter causing not only Yukino, but also Minerva to flinch at the sound.

She couldn't believe that she had got done up all for him! A halter neck bodycon dress which hugged her curvaceous figure almost like a second skin, the fabric black — of course, Rogue's favourite colour. Pairing the ensemble with simple black heels and a gold bracelet, a present from Rogue for her birthday. Her hair curled into loose waves, free from her signature white ribbon, just for the night. Make-up which has been done perfectly, smoky tones of her eyeshadow along with liner to compliment her hazel eyes along with a nude lip colour.

Simple, yet classic and refined.

However the man she had gotten all done up for was no where to be seen. She promised herself to make Rogue sleep on the couch, no way was he crawling into her bed after this. Frosch is more than welcome, just not him.

Yukino blinked before letting out a sigh, she had expected Sting and Rogue to be back home by now, having taken a quick job in the town over. "I'm so sorry, Kagura." she sighed, looking over at the Mermaid, who looked absolutely beautiful. _If only you could be here right now, Rogue._ Her frown deepened as Kagura stood from the barstool, grabbing the cloak similar to the shadow dragon slayers, yet was smaller in size.

The celestial mage remembers Rogue worrying himself over presenting it to his then girlfriend of six months, buying her a cloak similar to the one the dragon slayer wore, as she had a habit of borrowing his. Nowadays you rarely saw the swords-woman without the item of clothing, although sometimes she would still steal his cloak. Something about hers not having that Rogue scent, whatever that meant.

Draping the fabric over her shoulders Kagura shot the two tigresses a small, relaxed smile, no remnants of her scowl whatsoever. "I think I'm just going to head home."

The two women blinked, one moment she was mumbling threats under her breath about the dragon slayer, now she's putting on a small smile. It was so passive of her, very un-Kagura-like. Should they be worried for Rogue? Quite possibly. They might find a Rogue-shaped hole in the roof of her home by tomorrow morning, as she had punched him out of the atmosphere. Either that or they're almost certain they'll be filing a missing wizard's report.

Remember this is Kagura Mikazuchi we're talking about here, she may like the romantic things but don't underestimate her ability to destroy your entire being.

"Then at least allow Rufus or Orga to escort you home, just to be safe." Minerva spoke, with a tone of voice what wouldn't take no as an answer.

* * *

Closing the door to slowly, Rogue let out a sigh of relief. Frosch hopped off of his shoulder, coming to stand beside him as he removed his boots and cloak. "Now Frosch, you know the drill, right?" he questioned, glancing down at the exceed.

"I think so!" the cat smiled back.

Rogue looked at the frogsuit donning cat apprehensively, knowing full well that she was often absent-minded. Granted, he found that to be one of the cute things about Frosch, but his life was in the balance, especially after missing his date. On the way all he thought about was a hundred different ways Kagura would torture him, as well as dealing with motion sickness from riding the train.

He could hear her laughing at his expense, almost.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue decided to face his fate and walk into the living room, where Kagura was. She occupied the couch — which Rogue was thankful for. If she was in the kitchen, then it was bad news. That's where the knives were, and he wasn't looking to be a human target tonight. She sat silently, book in hand and a glass of wine resting on the coffee table in front of her. From the looks of the bottle, which was half empty, she had to have at least three glasses and was currently on her fourth.

She was either too far gone to even remember why she was mad, or currently getting to that stage. Kagura was a terrible drunk, after three glasses she was already slurring and laughing at everything. By the sixth glass… lets just say that by then she had to be physically restrained from challenging anyone to a fight. Physical or intellectual, she didn't care, as long as she was challenging someone.

Drunk Kagura was a handful indeed.

After mentally psyching himself up, Rogue stepped further into the room causing Kagura to glance up at him.

"Cheney."

 _Fuck._

There was only one time she ever called him by his last name, and that was when she was angry with him. She had every right to be, especially since he stood her up. Before he could even blink she was right in front of him, arms folded over her chest as she glanced up at him, face void of any expression.

He hated that expression, yet it was one he often used himself. The void expression was a huge guessing game in what she was actually thinking about. For all he knew she could be thinking about anything, most probably debating whether if to bleach his clothes as revenge. No, Kagura wasn't that petty. Or was she? Then again, she could be thinking about pummelling him into the ground with Archenemy.

Rogue had indeed dug his own grave, she was just going to be the one throwing his body into the pit.

"Kagura." he greeted stiffly. _Okay, time to set the plan into motion._ Rogue glanced down to see Frosch at his feet. Perfect timing. Bending down he picked the exceed up, holding her in his arms. Placing a hand on her head, the exceed noted the signal Rogue had given, holding out the flower she had picked on the way home.

"Kagura look, a flower!" Frosch smiled, holding it out for the Mermaid Ace to have.

The woman glanced down at Frosch before looking up at Rogue, and then back down to the exceed once again. She knew what game he was playing, and she was finding it hard to resist. She could feel her resolve slipping, the stoic expression slipping as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "It's rather pretty." she noted.

"Like you."

Kagura glanced down bashfully, "Thank you, Frosch."

Rogue took the flower from Frosch, placing it behind Kagura's ear so it rested in her hair. "No, she's more than pretty. She's beautiful." he smiled. Rogue noted her cheeks get redder, internally giving himself a high-five. _That's it, Cheney. Lay on the smooth talk, you got this._

"I think so too!"

Holding her hands out in front of her, Kagura gestured Frosch to come to her which the exceed did willingly, instantly cuddling into the woman's chest before letting out a yawn. "It seems someone is ready for bed." Kagura spoke as she observed the exceed rub her eyes with a clothed paw.

Picking up her wine glass Kagura headed for the bedroom, only to halt when she saw Rogue trailing behind her. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I, uh… Bed?" the dragon slayer gestures towards their bedroom.

The gravity mage blinked, giving the raven haired man a unamused look before a smirk tugged at her lips. Oh god, how he hated that look. "But Rogue, your bed is right there." she glanced over to the couch, Rogue's eyes following soon after and it didn't take long for the Sabertooth mage to put two and two together.

"So it's like that, huh?"

"You didn't show for a date, and then attempt to get out of trouble by buttering me up using your exceed." Kagura glanced down at Frosch, who had fallen asleep in her arms. "Did you think it would be that easy?"

"You know for a second, yeah. I kinda did." Rogue let out a sigh, rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly.

Kagura let out an amused hmph before turning to walk into their bedroom, but halting to glance back at Rogue once again. "Your pyjamas and your pillow are on the couch. Goodnight, Rogue."

The bedroom door shut, leaving the dragon slayer alone.

Rogue sat down on the couch, glaring at the wall as his plan had fallen through. Of course Kagura knew the game he was playing. Why even try? Dumbass. He should have just got on his knees and begged for forgiveness from the moment he stepped into the room.

He didn't mean to miss their date, it was Sting's fault. A long day of travelling via train, the blonde losing the map and a frustrating client left the shadow dragon slayer fuming. And then to top it all off, he had missed his dinner date with his girlfriend. No doubt she already blamed Sting, he would have to make sure that the two didn't interact, because he knew it would just lead into a yet another one of their infamous arguments.

The dragon slayer cursed himself and Sting out as he punched the pillow before throwing it down. He then laid down, burying himself face first into the pillow, grumbling to himself. He'd think of a way to make it up to Kagura, and made a mental note to get Sting back for inadvertently causing him to be banned from the bedroom.


	18. You Fight Good

**Mulan type of AU because it's like, the perfect setting for Rogura because swords.**

* * *

"Uh... You... You fight good."

Kagura blinked several times, staring blankly at General Cheney as he gave her several hard pats on the shoulder. Elfman could be heard shouting something about the gesture being 'manly'. But whilst her friends celebrated their victory, Kagura stood there internally fuming.

She had not only saved the entire country from being taken over, but also protected the General's stupidly good looking face in the process. She singlehanded had taken down Zeref and destroyed his plans on assassinating Emperor Fernandes, granted with some help from her friends in the army. But all he had to say to her was 'you fight good'.

 _You fight good._

You. Fight. Good.

She was about to fight him for that basic compliment, then he could see just how good she fought. Sure, it was a compliment from the General, and she knew that any compliment from him practically meant he tolerated you. But Kagura wasn't impressed with his choice of words, and he stuttered! He was probably just being nice to her because she saved his… ahem, rather firm looking ass, yet again. She should have just let him fall to his death off of that cliff.

Kagura refrained from rolling her eyes, "Oh, thank you." she replied stiffly.

But what did she truly expect? It was awkward between them. Kagura had posed as her brother, who was currently recovering from ill health, to take part in the war. There was no way she was letting her older sibling fight when he was in no state to do so. Women were forbidden to partake in war, however in Kagura's eyes she didn't care about the rules, gave a proverbial middle finger to the country's rules and dragged best friend Erza along for the ride, the two of them posing as male soldiers. Erza did try and talk Kagura out of it when she had first heard of her best friends' plans, but those words were soon gone after she heard Kagura's sheer determination go through with this. Plus when the opportunity of being able to serve her country and clan arose, she wasn't going to say no.

All of those countless hours sparring with one another had finally paid off; their swordplay was almost flawless, the two women put General Cheney's sword skills to shame. This was their moment to break the mould of this country's ideals of women and make their families proud.

He had only found out that soldier Simon Mikazuchi was a she, and that she wasn't really called Simon. That then lead to finding out that Erza indeed was not called Eric, nor of the male gender either. Women were in his personal army. General Rogue had flipped his lid, his aloof personality disappearing as several different emotions passed through him all at once. If they wasn't in the freezing cold and was in a completely different situation, they would have laughed at his stoic expression finally breaking. He banished both of them, only to acquire their help in his time of need.

What had she expected General Cheney to say or do? Maybe something other than a lame compliment he usually threw around to the other soldiers. Maybe a high five, or even a hug? Him on his knees in front of her apologising to her for banishing her and Erza in the middle of nowhere —in the cold no less!— and that she was as good as, if not superior to him? A kiss, possibly? Heck, a slap on the ass and a 'good job' would have been cool! But no, all she got was a measly pat on the shoulder and a 'you fight good'.

The pair stood staring at one another, an undeniable tension resting between the two. Kagura's hands gripped the sheathe of her sword tightly, glancing towards the side. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Sting —General Cheney's right hand man— making lewd gestures at her, and behind the General's back no less.

"Get it in." the blonde mouthed to her, thrusting his hips and grinning at her. This was the reason she was never too fond of him, he was awfully inappropriate at the wrong times. Erza eventually caught him in the act herself, bashing him on the head with her fist before dragging him away by his ear and mumbling something about being taught proper manners.

"Hn." Rogue grunted, a hand coming up to rub the nape of his neck. He really didn't know what to do, or say for that matter, in situations such as this. He wasn't socially inept, he just didn't know how to talk to someone without criticizing them. Then again, what even _was_ their situation? She had simply saved him, and he had complimented her on her fighting skills. What else was missing? Ah, is she waiting for a thank you?

"Thank you." the General added, attempting something of a small lopsided smile, his lips quirking up at the corner.

Kagura blinked several times in disbelief. Was he smiling? She didn't even know smiling was in his repertoire of expressions, not that he had many to begin wit. Cold bastard. "Mhm." she replied, feeling somewhat deflated. Kagura's eye twitched as she walked away from General Cheney, moving towards Erza who enveloped her into a hug, one of comfort and celebration. Rogue stood and watched as Emperor Fernandes came to stand by his side, the two men watching the soldiers congratulate one another in stopping Zeref.

"Ah, it seems as if she is mad at you." Emperor Fernandes commented, an amused expression on his face.

Rogue blinked, glancing at Kagura before back at the Emperor. "You, uh... You think so?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck. One thing he had duly noted during taking on Zeref with Kagura was to never get on her bad side. She had quite the mean right hook. That and the way she drove her sword into the man so effortlessly, dare he say elegantly, was also something to be weary about. He knew that it was inevitable that she was mad about the whole banishment from the army, but what did she think would happen?

It was well known that women weren't made to go to war, however the Emperor had looked past that and seen the two women as warriors. Honouring Kagura and Erza for their bravery, knighting them as heroes of their country, as well as General Cheney.

"Mhmm." Jellal smiled, remembering how the woman had trudged over to her scarlet haired friend; hands clenched into fists and jaw set, he believed he even heard her mumble something along the lines of _'General Cheney? More like Genenral Asshole'._ He did also believe he heard he grumbling about shoving her sword somewhere, he dreaded to think where, yet he wasn't sure. "You're a smart man, Cheney. I'm sure you'll figure it out." he shrugged before walking over to the two women, once again congratulating them on their victory.

Rogue let out a sigh as he was once again left alone to his own devices, watching his team of soldiers converse with one another. Well, really watching Kagura as she interacted with her team.

She was apparently mad at him, over what? He had thanked her for what she had done!

Did she expect an apology for doing what he had done? He was following country rules, no woman shouldn't ever be let into the army, yet right under his nose two women posed as men. Granted, Sting had admonished him for banishing them in the middle of the mountains, in a snow storm. But he was angry, his mind was all over the place over the revelations. Besides that she was awfully rude! Always undermining his plans before suggesting her own, and then everyone would jump on the Simon- wait, no. The _Kagura_ bandwagon and agree with them. To which they were good plans, but he wouldn't admit that. He was General, appearances had to be kept up. Heck she was lucky he let her undermine him like she did. Always throwing him challenging looks, as if she was trying to provoke him.

The tension between the two of them was unreal. The amount of times he had wanted to fight her only to be told not to by Sting, she was lucky to still be alive!

However the more he thought about it now, Rogue wasn't sure just what to label their tension as. Was it animosity or was it…something more?

The General's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dark haired woman, mentally fighting her for making him question everything they was. _They?_ He blinked. Were they even a 'they'? Rogue shook his head, he didn't need to be thinking like this right now.

Then again…he didn't realise just how pretty she was. He had originally noticed this as she was swinging her sword graciously at Zeref, and he had to admit, she was gorgeous. Dark hair which grazed her shoulders, hazel eyes which sparkled and plump lips. Cheney, get yourself together! He slapped himself on the cheek, mentally cursing himself out for even thinking that way about an (ex?)comrade.

Whatever this feeling in his chest was, Rogue would figure it out eventually. But one thing was for sure. He couldn't figure out the enigma that was Kagura Mikazuchi, then again he didn't believe he ever would.


	19. Hold on to You

**Back again, once again. This time with something set just before the other guild's were deployed north and south of Fiore, at the beginning of the Alvarez Empire arc. Enjoy the angst, bc angst.**

* * *

 _"You're a memory I can't lose, I'll hold on to you." Hold on to You - NateWantsToBattle_

* * *

"The south. Mermaid Heel is being stationed in the south."

Rogue blinked, his body slumping into the couch as he replayed her words over and over, almost as if he didn't understand what she was saying. But unfortunately he did, and he didn't like it at all. Part of him wished, prayed, hoped that she was joking. That Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel would be stationed in the same place, either north or south he didn't care, and that he would be by her side.

The south.

It seems as if fate had decided to figuratively shit on him early and put him through misery, and he wasn't even on the battlefield yet.

The dragon slayer's lips pressed into a thin line, staring blankly at the wall across from him as he tried to calm all the emotions running through his mind.

Rogue had been briefed —every guild in Fiore had been, about the new threat which was on the horizon. The Alvarez Empire was dead set on launching themselves into a full-blown war with Ishgar. With over a million soldiers at their dispense and an elite squad of skilled mage's this wasn't going to be easy. This could go on for weeks, months, maybe even years and knowing that he wasn't going to be able to see her…it left a dull throb in his chest.

Not being able to see her, to fight along side her, to protect her.

Sabertooth was being stationed up north along with Blue Pegasus. Sting told him that was done because they were the closest guilds to the north, and told Rogue that having Mermaid Heel being apart of their allied forces was highly unlikely. Deep down he didn't want to believe his best friend's words, but Rogue knew that his wish wouldn't be granted. And he was right, Mermaid Heel resided in Hargeon, near the port. The closest to them was Lamia Scale, hence why they were being sent to the south.

He was pissed, angry that Sting hadn't fought for position alongside Mermaid Heel. Yet he knew that if the young guild master had been given a choice, he would choose to fight alongside Mermaid Heel. Over the past year the two guilds had been working closely together, even with their long distance. Sting wanted to tighten bonds between each guild, and with Rogue announcing that he was courting Mermaid Heel's ace, opportunity arose. But Sting wasn't to blame, he was just following orders from the Magic Council.

Part of him was worried, scared that something would happen to Kagura and he wouldn't be there to prevent it. He knew that she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. She had reminded him so numerous times when they went on jobs together, but his instincts always kicked in, begging for him to keep her safe from any form of harm; physical, mental or emotional.

Of course, Kagura being Kagura and the ever so independent woman that she proudly is, would always reprimand him for being over-protective but she always thanked him. It had been strange for her, having someone who cared the way Rogue did. It was new for her. He gave her his all; the feeling of being wanted, of being the one person to lean on even though she was more than capable of standing alone, of connecting with someone intellectually, a level of understanding, a confidant.

And she gave him the exact same.

"Do you think Sting would let you join Sabertooth by tonight?" Rogue questioned, trying to come up with a plan to keep her close. Kagura rolled her eyes in jest as a smile tugged at corners of her lips. "I'm not joking."

"I think you're worrying too much."

"I'm not-" Rogue started, brows furrowing, only to be interrupted.

"Keep frowning like that and you're going to get wrinkles."

"Kagura," he sighed defeatedly, raking his fingers through his bangs. She was deflecting. It was obvious that she was averting the situation, as she always did when she didn't want to talk about it. When she was scared. "I'm twenty. I doubt I'll be getting wrinkles any time soon, besides I think there are bigger problems right now." the dragon slayer gritted out, voice falling short of a mumble.

Kagura's smile faltered, hazel eyes casting downwards as the heaviness she had been holding off ever since she set foot into his apartment enveloped her. Her mind told her to run, to leave the room and not speak of this and just get on with it. But her heart stopped her, he stopped her from doing so. She couldn't bring herself to leave him alone with his doubts and fears, especially when he had done so much to quell the ones what plagued her mind.

It was ironic as he was the shadow dragon slayer yet he was the one. The beacon of light that shone brightly, the one which guided her and gave her comfort in the most trying times.

Kagura heaved herself up from the armchair she occupied, taking the few steps towards him on the couch. Straddling his thighs she sat on him, her body leaning into his. At this moment Kagura didn't really know what to say to him, so she did what she though was best; comfort him physically. Her head resting against his shoulder, one arm draped around his neck and the other fisted into the fabric of his shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close.

"I know you're worried, and that things didn't turn out how you wanted them to." she finally spoke, her voice muffled as her face was buried in the juncture of his neck. "Trust me," she let out a small chuckle. "I wasn't too happy about it either. The council's word is final, there is nothing we can do now except wait."

Rogue sighed knowing she was right, "But to be miles away from you and not knowing what will happen it just…" he cut himself off, his mind trailing to all the possibilities of what could happen on the battlefield. And with the threat of an an elite squad of mage's that even the Magic Council couldn't stop, the end results weren't looking too promising.

Loss of limbs.

Fatal blows.

 _Death._

Nothing seemed impossible with the way the council had hyped up their new threat.

He hated thinking like this, but during a war it was inevitable not to think about such things. Either one of them could die at any given time and the other wouldn't have a clue until all was said and done.

"This whole thing leaves me with a bad feeling." he added. And it did. There was an underlying feeling in Rogue's gut that things were going to get rocky, and he hated it. Something was going to happen and he felt hopeless, knowing that he most likely couldn't prevent it from happening.

This whole war had bad news written all over it.

Part of Rogue wanted to suggest to abandon fighting and run away. Take all the money they had between them and flee Fiore, go far away from here and the impending war and start a new life elsewhere. Was he truly that desperate to keep her from harms way? Maybe. But he knew he couldn't, plus Kagura wouldn't say yes. As much as he would want to place her in a protective bubble, she wouldn't allow him to do so. She was too prideful for herself and Mermaid Heel. Plus he couldn't let Sting or Sabertooth down, not at trying times such as this.

"I hate that look. I can never tell what you're thinking when you give me that look." Kagura sighed, head lifting to rest her forehead against Rogue's. "Let me in. Tell me what's going on." she spoke, trying to coax him into saying what was on his mind.

"I'm scared." Rogue gulped, hoping to clear the lump in his throat as his voice broke. "Scared of losing you."

Her head lifted at his words, at how his voice trembled as he elaborated. It broke her heart. It hurt her knowing that it was the only thing he was thinking about, but she understood. Kagura's hand lifted to brush his bangs out of his face, uncovering his right eye before gently cradling his face in her palms. "You wont—"

"You can't promise that." he cut her off instantly, his voice wavering. Rogue knew that she was going to rebut his claim, but she couldn't. Promises such as that should not be thrown around so easily, especially with an upcoming war. "You can't promise that you won't get injured or worse, and neither can I. And the fact that I'm not going to be by your side if anything does happen makes me feel sick." Rogue's eyes were glossing over, tears threatening to build. He closed his eyes to will them away, not wanting to feel this way in front of her.

 _Weak._

Kagura blinked, teeth biting into her bottom lip as she watched him try and control his emotions.

And she hated it.

Rogue was normally cool and composed, like her, and seeing him unable to quell the mixture of emotions rolling throughout him hurt. Their companionship had brought the pair to let down those proverbial walls that both of them had built separately, brick by brick giving one another the comfort they longed for. Numerous late nights of sitting in the dark, together at their most vulnerable, sharing the most simplest fact or delving into more deeper stuff, things they wouldn't dare say to anyone else to maintain that cool disposition.

But one thing neither of them knew how to handle was seeing the other cry.

Kagura wished she could tell him that it was all going to be okay; that this was going to be simple, but it wasn't. "Right, sorry." she mumbled, her gaze casting downwards as she removed both palms from Rogue's face to fiddle with her fingers, shifting back on his lap to put some distance between the both of them.

The Mermaid ace felt hopeless. _I guess that makes two of us,_ she mentally scoffed. She hated the feeling of helplessness, and most the times when she felt that way she always turned to Rogue. Yet now even he was feeling the same way, and neither had anything to latch onto, a security blanket of sorts to fall back on.

Reality was setting into Kagura quickly, her mind registering that this could possibly be the last time she ever saw Rogue, and vice versa. The thought alone made her stomach churn. Kagura hated that they couldn't pretend that nothing was happening and go about their nights as usual, but that wasn't them. Her or Rogue were realists—heck, pessimistic if you wanted to push it. She lifted her head to look at him, only to find him staring back. God, how she'd miss this face.

"If—" her voice gave way, causing her to pause and take a deep breath. Get it together, woman. "If this is it, and I pray that it isn't… but if it is then I want you to know…" Kagura had to pause yet again, an overwhelming feeling building in her chest, eyes closing as she took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Rogue took her hand in his, thumb stroking the back of her hand comfortingly. Her eyes opened at his touch, shooting him a small smile in appreciation. "I want you to know that I'm thankful that I got to spend this past year with you and— gosh, I'm sounding like a character straight out of Lucy's weird romance novels." she laughed as the heavy feeling returned to her heart.

Rogue shook his head with an amused smile. "No, not at all." he replied, a hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand.

The Mermaid nodded, taking his words as a signal to continue on. "And I just—" she paused once again, not knowing how to word her feelings correctly.

"I love you."

Hazel eyes widened as they met the carmine colour of the dragon slayers, whose mouth was agape slightly. Kagura only then realised that those three words had come from herself, her gaze casting to the side as her cheeks flushed. Part of her felt somewhat embarrassed that the words had just spilled from her lips so easily, but when she looked at the dragon slayer nothing in her mind told her that she had made a mistake. That despite their relationship being only shy of nearly a year in the making, her confession wasn't wrong.

She did love him.

Rogue blinked, his mind taking several seconds to register what she had said before giving her hand a gentle squeeze, gaining her attention. When she did she found him gazing back at her, eyes what could be intimidating at times, now filled with admiration, content, longing. Love.

"I love you too."

It was funny how hearing Rogue say those words back to her made her heart soar with happiness, yet shatter at the same time.

Neither of them knew what would happen come next day, but for right now they'd look at tonight through rose-tinted glasses and bask in every last moment they had with one another. Because come sunrise, both would be on opposite sides of the country, holding onto nothing but faith that the other comes back alive.

* * *

 **Man, listening to Nate's song gets me so inspired. Also, this was originally suppose to be smut but my heart wouldn't allow me. Rip. Maybe next time. Anyway, just a quick reply to Mira D. Blackjack in wanting these to be longer. I only intend these to be short because I'm working on other stuff, and see this as like extra things I can upload. But if you guys are wanting longer one-shots then I could accommodate. They wouldn't be regular because of working on other fics, but how about now and again? Deal?**


	20. If You Were A Pokémon

**Alola, my dudes! Something small I managed to crank out after pulling myself away from my DS, bc Pokémon Moon is addicting as fuck. And yes, as you may have guessed, Pokémon themed. Kinda. Maybe one day I'll write an AU.**

* * *

Kagura let out a sigh of relief as she closed the front door to her apartment, relieved by the blast of warmth that hit her as soon as she walked in.

It was late November and winter was truly making it's presence known, with cold temperatures which should be illegal and unexpected downpours of rain. Kagura found it hard to leave her bed on a morning, especially when the sound of heavy rainfall pelted against the window. It also didn't help with Rogue laying beside her, who exuded body heat like it was nothing. Talk about a personal heater. Having to leave the comfort of her bed — and her boyfriend — always put her in a mood. That and everyone at work was already in the Christmas spirit.

She didn't understand how some people were already in the Christmas spirit, it wasn't even December and Kagura was already inwardly cringing when she overheard people singing Christmas songs. Mirajane had told her to _'stop being such a grinch'_ before slapping a pair of reindeer antlers onto of Kagura's head. If those antlers were real and Kagura didn't value her friendship with the woman, Mira might just have gotten impaled by them.

 _Happy holidays, indeed._

Unzipping her parka coat, she hung it up before making her way to the living room. She however halted at the the sight of what was before her; Rogue, cocooned in their duvet posted up on the couch, Nintendo DS XL in hand, the light from the screen reflecting off of his glasses. His face was one of full concentration, a look which said _'do not bother me, or I will fight you'_. The lights were dimmed low and there were papers and pens strewn across the coffee table. Stepping further into the room she could see the green pen — Rogue hated marking his English literature students papers with red pen, as it seemed harsh and as if he was criticising them, green pen seemed to be more 'critique friendly' to him, somehow — on one of the papers, hinting that he started marking. _Started._ It finished half of the way down the page, deeming his task incomplete.

"Rogue?"

No reply. Only the sound of cheery music coming from whatever he was playing.

"Rogue." Kagura repeated, a tone louder which gained his attention.

"Alola, honey. Welcome home!" he beamed, greeting his fiancée.

Kagura raised a brow. Strange, Rogue was never one to be _that_ cheerful. _Did he say 'alola?' what the fuck is that?_ "Uh, hi?" she replied, somewhat confused. Rogue let out something what could resemble a giggle, causing Kagura to feel even more spooked out by his behaviour. _Okay, who has replaced my fiancé?_ She gestured to the Game system in his hands, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Rogue jumped out of his makeshift duvet cocoon to pull Kagura down to sit beside him. He then started rambling on, rather fast, about some island, a grass owl looking thing, and a thing that lived in something called a Pokédex. "Like honestly, I've been here for three hours playing and—"

"Three hours?" Kagura's eyes widened. She wished she could slack off and do nothing but have fun for three hours, but as a doctor in training — and Jellal constantly looming over her shoulders — she never got a single moment to herself. "You've been playing that thing for three hours? Rogue, you have papers lying around waiting to be marked and you're playing games?"

Rogue rolled his eyes, "Its not just any game, Kagura. It's Pokémon Moon!" Kagura simply blinked. "It came out today, but I had it pre-ordered ages ago. I even got the steel case with mine." he leaned forward to hold up a metal case with some bat-like-space thing on the front. "Isn't it awesome? Also check this out, I have a Pokémon named after you!" he added, tapping a few buttons before holding the game console out for her to look.

Hazel eyes glanced down at the screen, only to find a four legged pink thing with bright blue eyes, floppy ears, decorated with bows and ribbons. This _thing_ was named after her. Well, it was better than being named after that stupid yellow mouse thing. Whatever its name was…

"What is that?" Kagura asked.

"Sylveon."

"Oh, right…"

Silence followed, before Rogue let out a huff. "I'll explain. It's nicknamed Mika. Because Mikazuchi, get it?" he started to laugh, but stopped once he saw the look on Kagura's face. "But there is further meaning! Upon research I found out that Mika can mean 'new moon' and funnily enough, with Sylveon being a fairy type it learns moonblast by level up."

"It can blast a moon at someone?" Kagura questioned, somewhat impressed that a dainty looking thing like that could do such a thing.

"Damn straight! It's the most powerful fairy type move. Plus fairy typing is one of the most bulkiest types in the game, a must have for any team." Rogue stated smugly. "But I also named it after you because of the bows and ribbons, because you always wear your ribbon in a bow and—" Rogue was cut off by Kagura silencing him with a kiss.

Pulling away Kagura rested her forehead against his, "You're such a nerd." She loved it when he showed passion for something he enjoyed. First it was his love for literature, and now it seemed to be Pokémon _._ But Kagura had to do something, he was starting to turn red in the face and was almost certain he hadn't stopped to take a breath since he started rambling. She smiled before sitting up straight, observing the Pokémon named after her. It was actually really cute and by the description on the screen, it sounded cool. _When this Pokémon sights it's prey, it swirls it's ribbon-like feelers as a distraction. A moment later, it pounces._ Talk about about tactical.

"Hey—"

"But," she cut him off, silencing him by placing a finger over his lips. "You're my favourite nerd."

Rogue smirked, "Well, thank you. By the way, your nature is fucking garbage." That earned him a swat on the arm. "Ouch, stop! I was talking about Mika!"

* * *

 **I was torn between him having Espeon, Umbreon or Sylveon. But I ended up choosing Sylveon bc bows and ribbons. Kagura has bow ribbon in her hair. Simple as that. I also feel that Rogue would be a huge Pokémon nerd.**

 **I chose Popplio as my starter, and it is amazing at it's final evolution. What did you guys choose, if you got the game that is? :]**


	21. How Not To 'Best Friend'

_Finally, I rise. Blame writers block for the lack of updates. But I should slowly be getting back into the groove of things. Hopefully._

 _This is just a little something I managed to finally finish; AU setting, just two best friends playing video games. Then add the headcanon of mine that Rogue totally has a thing for Kagura's legs (and ass, although that isn't mentioned in this) and a wandering mind and I ended up with this. Probably could have turned this into smut, but lmao lazy._

* * *

"You know," Rogue paused, glancing away from the television screen briefly at the girl who was rummaging through his wardrobe. He frowned when the game controller started vibrating in his hands, only to glance back at the screen and curse at the sight of the hell knight attacking him. "My mom did buy you pyjamas to wear for when you stayed over." he finished, letting out a puff of breath in relief at being able to take it down without dying.

Glancing over her shoulder Kagura shot him a look, "I know, I do wear them."

"No, you wear the bottoms and steal one of my shirts."

Kagura rolled her eyes as she pulled out the desired shirt she was looking for before closing the wardrobe doors. "Still, I wear them." she huffed, throwing her blouse at his face as a signal for him to keep his eyes on the screen.

Rogue growled, throwing the garment off of his head and back in her direction, peeved that she had distracted him from his video game. "Can you not, please and thank you." he grumbled.

"Oh, shut up." she scoffed in reply, pulling the shirt over her head before moving to lay down on the bed next to him. Kagura glanced at the screen, to which she believed she did at the wrong time. Rogue's character had just kicked someone in the back of their leg before snapping their neck. "Couldn't you have been a little more humane?" she stressed, wincing as he continued on his bloody path of destruction.

"This is Doom, I don't think humane is in this games vocabulary. And besides, they're the possessed, I _have_ to kill them. It's a key part of the objective."

"Doom as in that movie Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson was in?"

Rogue pulled a face, partly at her question, but also at the summoner what had appeared and kept teleporting all over the map. "Yes, that Doom. By the way, Doom was around even before he made that movie, and might I add that movie was terrible."

Kagura refrained from rolling her eyes, Rogue was always the one for games of the bloody kind. She remembers him going missing for nearly two days after Gears of War 3 was released, he played the whole campaign in one go and then crashed for a whole day. And then there was Evil Within, which he once again binge-played until he was done. That time she did however visit him during this time, mainly to check that he had eaten, taken a break and took a shower. It was kind of ironic as he didn't care too much for horror movies, yet played a game classified as a survival horror.

"Couldn't you have played something I could have also played?"

"I swear if you suggest Bayonetta," Rogue side eyed her briefly before averting his eyes back to the television screen. "I will have to fight you. Besides, what's wrong with Doom? You could play it too." Okay, maybe not, especially with the way Kagura was cringing at the sight of the gameplay.

 _Four out of ten, too much blood._

But Rogue had had enough of Bayonetta as it is, especially with Sting constantly playing it. That and he always had her dressed in the Star Fox outfit — fluffy tail included — which made Rogue slightly uncomfortable. Then Gajeel had to go and put ideas in Rogue's head by expanding on the fact that their cousin enjoyed looking at the costume, assuming that it was Sting was into that kind of _thing_. Gajeel's assumptions, not his! Rogue felt like he should have been surprised, yet he wasn't.

Then again, no one in his family was normal. He liked to believe in the notion that he was the most sane, alongside Wendy.

His one brother, the eldest — and the adopted one, Gajeel pointed that out once during an argument at dinner only to get punched in the face and a bowl of mashed potatoes dunked on his head, but he really is adopted — Erik gave no fucks about anything or anyone unless you were named Sorano. He was quite fond of telling people to 'go fuck themselves', and had quite the short temperament to endure another persons presence. All you had to do is be in the same room as him, breathing and he'd tell you to 'fuck off'. Except mom and dad, they got the nice version called 'go away'.

Then there was Gajeel, the one who wanted to be a rockstar, yet was tone deaf. His songs were always about himself, and he always had to throw in the words 'shooby do bop'. Mom hated his piercings. _You'll ruin your handsome face!_ Not like it was anything pleasant to look at anyway, Gajeel was always scowling at you, so it instantly just made him appear highly unapproachable. Rogue didn't understand how a miserable jerk like him ended up with woman like Levy.

And finally there was Rogue, the youngest of the three brothers. Also known the baby of the family or the family emo, as Erik and Gajeel called him. Mom would always ask when he would stop hiding his handsome face, as his hair always obstructed the one side. _"It's not a phase, mom."_ he would constantly say. That and always question why he always wore dark colours, mostly black or grey. He was just prepared for Natsu's funeral; the idiot was always doing stupid shit, he was bound to fuck up sooner or later. Rogue had heard just about all the jokes and puns, seen all the memes and had sassed back with comments of his own.

One thing was for certain, that the Cheney-Redfox boys were a bunch of sarcastic, angsty assholes.

"Pokémon battle's don't count for fighting." she quipped, poking Rogue in his side. That earned her a quick glare for two reasons; one being the fact that she had once again distracted him. The second was her mocking Pokémon. "What's wrong with Bayonetta? Besides, I was going to suggest Wind—"

"No." he instantly cut her off.

"But it's Legend of Zelda!"

"Fuck that game. Fuck it's auctions, fuck the King of Red Lions and fuck those leaf things what look like bad art projects." Rogue ranted. Somewhere in his twenty years of living, Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker had wronged Rogue Cheney. What the game did? Nobody knows.

Kagura had to bite her lip to refrain herself from laughing. Rogue always got frustrated with that game and she didn't understand why. It's a good game! Plus it's more brighter and colourful than the game he was currently playing, the only thing bright in Doom was the blood from the demons and the candles dotted around summoning circles, which were drawn in blood. _Of course, what else were you suppose to use for summoning demons from the gates of hell? A Parker pen? Sharpie? Wax crayon, maybe? And why candles? Did the demons suddenly think that the rooms needed ambience? Maybe they were into fancy candles._ Part of her mind then wandered to what scent they would prefer, perhaps hell, fire and brimstone? No, too cliche.

"Besides, I borrowed Wendy my Wii U anyway so no Wind Waker for you. " he smirked glancing down at Kagura only for the smug look to instantly disappear. She had her head propped up, resting her chin on her hand as she glanced at the screen, unbeknown of Rogue's staring.

He had seen Kagura wear his shirts a numerous amount of times, yet the sight of her in his favourite band shirt just did something for him. But it shouldn't. You're her best friend, dumbass. However despite his mind telling him one thing his eyes decide to wander further down her body. _Oh boy, those legs._ Why did she have to choose the pyjama shorts? The length of the shirt made it look like she wasn't even wearing anything underneath.

This was one of those days where jeans were a regrettable choice of clothing.

Rogue propped his one leg up, the one which was closest to Kagura, as a means to shield his semi-hard on straining against the dark denim. _God, help me if this grows into a full blown erection._ This was something Kagura didn't need to see.

Well done asshole, you got a boner over something stupid. You're twenty years old, yet you're acting like a fourteen year old finding porn for the first time. _I know, but can we talk about those legs._ How could you think of her in such a way? She's you're best friend, dammit! _Yeah, but lowkey I'd let her crush my head with those thighs._ What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole? Get your head out of the gutter. She is your best friend. Best. Friend. The best of the friends. _Fuck that, boy you better throw that controller down, throw them legs over your shoulder and eat her—_

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyebrow raised as she glanced up at him. Kagura was okay with seeing Rogue space out, as he did that all the time however she became concerned when he froze up, eyes wide.

Blinking a few times, Rogue glanced down at her to see her staring up at him with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." he shrugged her off, hoping that she would buy it. He really needed to change into something more loose fitting, and maybe take a cold shower. She didn't need to know about him wanting to shove his face between her legs. _That's not what best friends do._

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"By the way, an ugly floating thing with teeth totally just chomped on you."

"Fuck!"


	22. Road to Parenthood

**Yikes, it's been awhile since an update. Just… life. Life, man. But enjoy my rusty writing, these are just a collection of small bits I had lying in my drafts and finally managed to complete. I decided to put them together bc they kinda follow the the same underlying theme, which is the road to Parenthood. Just them dealing with pregnancy stuff, insecurities, hormones and Sting Eucliffe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I need you."

Rogue blinked, pen dropping from his hand as he felt Kagura's chest press into his back, her arms draping over his shoulders. _I need you._ The dragon slayers mouth went dry as he tried to keep a straight face as numerous thoughts ran through his mind. He had never known the gravity mage to be so forward unless he coaxed it out of her, so this new behaviour of Kagura's was taking a while to get used to.

Pregnancy hormones had seen the increase of her sex drive — not that Rogue was going to complain.

"Need… uh. You need me?" Rogue choked out, turning his head so that his nose brushed against her cheek. He watched her give a simple nod before burying her face into the crook of his neck.

As well as an increased libido, Kagura had also grown quite touchy-feely as of late… in the sense that pda had become a new thing in their relationship. Usually affection was kept between the two in private, away from anybody. Granted it was only hand holding, but they were holding hands! In public! It was so foreign to anyone, yet seeing them that way was quite adorable.

Sting choked on air when the two of them walked into Sabertooth's guild hall holding hands.

The dragon slayer inhaled sharply, exhaling deeply with a resounding hum. He could practically smell her, and knowing that she wanted him so much had him hardening against the fabric of his dark pants. It was times like this Rogue was grateful he wore a waist guard.

However there was just one problem…

"But we're in the guild ha-" he was cut off by Kagura whispering something in his ear. "Are you serious?!" Rogue exclaimed, eyes widening at her suggestion which gained a questioning glances from Minerva and Yukino, who were sat at the bar scanning through a cooking book and discussing recipes.

The swordswoman stood up straight as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriends outburst, "Can you be any more louder?"

"He'd kill us."

"He doesn't have to know."

"He's gonna know when he can smell it."

Kagura let out something between a quiet whine and a moan, looking down at the dragon slayer. "Please," she pleaded, thighs pressing together as if to quell the ache what was building.

Rogue let out a defeated sigh as he weighed out his options; on one hand his girlfriend who was begging for him to take her right here, but on the other hand he was totally going to get chewed out by Sting.

Aroused girlfriend or angry best friend?

Then he remembered Sting had ran off on a job with Natsu, leaving master duties and paperwork for Rogue to deal with without saying anything except leaving him a simple, poorly wrote excuse note.

 _There's hardly anyone in the guild hall, do it_.

The dragon slayer stood from the table, taking Kagura's hand as he lead her towards the guild masters office, the Mermaid Heel ace smirking with satisfaction.

Lifting her head up Minerva glanced at the retreating figures of the couple, smirking to herself. _Cheney, you dirty dog._ It didn't take her long to catch on to what the two were talking out it. She didn't blame him, nor was she going to snitch on him. In fact, she was quite impressed, this was a huge fuck you to Sting.

"Minerva, what is it?" Yukino asked. Part of her already regretted asked her. Nothing good ever came out of it when Minerva pulled that smug look, and she felt sorry for whoever was going to be the victim of whatever she was concocting in that mind of hers.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

[timeskip]

Rogue let out a tired sigh as he collapsed onto the couch, observing the now clean and tidy office, a contrast to how it was a few hours ago. Papers and clothing strewn over the floor as the were thrown and pushed off carelessly. Kagura writhing under him as he took her, moans silenced with his mouth on hers, his hips crashing into hers.

He was pleasantly surprised with how sturdy the desk was. The dragon slayer had wiped the said desk down with cleaning disinfectant — things had gotten messy as well as wanting to get rid of the smell. Sure, Sting could question why his office smells like a hospital ward but the answer could simply be _'your office needed a good clean because it was a fucking mess'_ which sounded a lot better than ' _I fucked my girlfriend on your desk and I don't regret a fucking thing. I also made sure to pull out whilst I was cumming so it would get everywhere, and wish I'd have left your paperwork on the desk so it got stained. Fuck you for leaving me with your responsibilities, you fucking fuck'_.

Sure he could have been petty but Rogue thought that the Magic Council didn't deserve defiled paperwork. He could also not have cleaned the desk but Sting works at that desk, and it brought Rogue sick satisfaction to know that he fucked his girlfriend where his friend would be working.

Fuck you, Sting Eucliffe.

The door swung open with Minerva striding in, walking to open the window wide open before lighting and waving incense sticks around. Rogue watched her silently, brows furrowed as she went about her business. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Burning sage to purify the room, clearing it of your sins."

* * *

"I see you're reading what I brought you." Minerva smirked tauntingly, sitting across from the shadow dragon slayer.

Rogue glanced up from his book to shoot her a glare before turning his attention back to reading.

Minerva and Rufus had been poking fun at the dragon slayer, as he had come into the guild on several occasions looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown. Kagura was barely past four months and already Rogue was becoming anxious. The idea of Kagura going into labour, the baby being born and how to look after it constantly plagued his mind. _What do I do if she goes into labour? What if something goes wrong? How do I know what my child wants if it can't talk?!_

The man who was always known for having a strategy, had no plan at all when it came to his soon-to-be-arriving child and it had him feeling vulnerable.

So her and Rufus purchased a book for him; _Being a Great Dad for Dummies_.

As expected, Rogue was offended that they would insult his incapability before storming out of the guildhall, he however had to return as he realised Frosch wasn't following, before glaring at them on his way out, again. It was only the next day he returned, the look of panic evident once again before he caved in and actually took the book. Neither of them questioned what had the dragon slayer looking terrified, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Besides he couldn't have been that mad if he actually decided to read the book.

Always one who was willing to expand the mind, aswell as hoping to further his preparations for fatherhood, Rogue had gone to Alzack Connell for advice on parenting as he aswell as his wife, Bisca were the only ones he knew with experience. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it's easy, because it's not. It can get pretty rough at times, also be prepared to not get much sleep." the gunslinger laughed. "But it's all worth it," he finished with a content smile.

"Nervous?"

Minerva watched as Rogue's frown changed from one of annoyance into one of worry, "What if… What if I'm not good enough?" He sighed, placing the book down. The territory mage's brow raised, both surprised and taken back by the dragon slayer's uncertainty.

"I mean… It's a bit too late to be having second thoughts."

Rogue let of a frustrated huff, "I know that, stupid." Minerva raised a brow as her stare hardened, the dragon slayer stiffening as he realised what he had said. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, she's going to suplex me through the table._ "I mean, milady." he instantly corrected himself. Posture slumping, Rogue's gaze averted elsewhere away from the tigress. The dragon slayer had doubted himself several times in his life, and this wasn't any different. However this time it was about caring and raising a human, another life. "I was raised by a dragon, I don't remember my human parents. I don't know what I-"

"Of course you don't know what to do, you're a first time parent. It's an experience, it's growth, it's just… life," Minerva shrugged, offering him a small smile. "So what? You were raised by a dragon, I'm sure they taught you principles and you get to pass them down to your child. You'll be a wonderful father, Rogue."

* * *

"Dude, today's guild meeting was totally lame…"

Rogue inwardly groaned, eyes slowly drifting shut as Sting rambled on. Canines biting into his bottom lip the shadow dragon slayer exhaled deeply, resisting the temptation to grab a pillow and smother the man next to him.

The blonde always told him about the conversations what took place at the meeting. Rogue always assumed that the monthly meetings were held to talk about serious topics — he was also certain that whatever was spoken was meant to be confidential — however these days it sounded more like a gathering for the guild masters to gather and gossip about their guild members, play cards and have a drink or two.

He had also been told about the discussion about hair products Sting had with Lyon — Lamia Scale's newly appointed guild master, as Ooba Babasaama finally decided to kick in the bucket and step down much to the guild's delight. No more spinning, Rogue assumed. _"Lyon's hair always looks naturally styled and I'm kinda jealous, I need to know his secrets."_ Sting spoke of the ice mage, somewhat envious of older man's hair. Heck, Sting had even confessed that he somewhat missed the Mermaid Heel ace attending the meetings. _"Don't tell her I said that though! She'll hold it against me_ until I die."

Rogue had also been told that he had often been a topic of discussion, mainly whenever Kagura was brought up — as well as Lyon moaning about how long it was taking for Rogue to pop the big question. _"When is your friend going to propose to her? I already have my suit picked out. Obviously I'm going to be Kagura's man of honour."_ And then he would smirk and start talking about himself, inflating his already too big ego.

Kagura had recently taken her leave after hitting the seventh month in her pregnancy, relieving her from her duties of an active mage, preparing to take over Mermaid Heel and having to attend guild meetings. Araña had taken the task of attending in Kagura's place until she returned to active duty.

The talk was more about their child and what gender it was going to be — both him and Kagura wanting to wait until birth to find out — along with a betting pool. Master Goldmine and Sting were pulling for a boy, whilst Master Bob, Lyon, Araña and Makarov were rooting for a girl.

As you can tell, these meetings were _totally_ taken seriously.

"…And I got there late because I spent thirty minutes in the toilets at the station throwing up, like holy shit, motion sickness can be such a bitch. That burrito I had for lunch was not pleasant to bring back up!" Sting winced, involuntary shivering.

Rogue watched Kagura pause mid bite of chocolate muffin — made by Minerva, of course — before shooting Sting a look. _Could you kindly shut the fuck up before I choke you? I'm trying to eat here._ If she could have swatted him, she probably would have but Rogue was in between the two. Probably for the best, in Sting's case. Rogue doubted pregnancy had affected her strength to punch him in his face. Granted the gravity mage tired easily these days, but he knew that she'd pull the strength from somewhere if needed be. Yet she knew best to not exert herself, especially with just under eight weeks until she's full term.

Things had actually calmed down between the two, the snide comments and death glares had stopped almost completely. Almost. Rogue openly welcomed the peace of not having to hold either of them back from fighting one another. Although there were still times they would bait one another, hoping to rile the other up, these days it seemed like banter between siblings. Which once again, Rogue didn't mind one bit, he knew it was only a matter of time before their son or daughter was born and things would start going back to normal. He was glad to have the peace, even if it was only to be for the duration of nine months.

"Then master Bob's perfume was making my nose itch, it smelt like he doused himself with the whole damn bottle," the blonde rambled.

"Sting…"

"My nose just can't take the abuse no more, enough is-"

"Sting."

"But then he complimented me on my new vest, so that was pretty cool-"

"Sting!"

The white dragon slayer blinked before glancing at Rogue, it was the noted that he was on the receiving end of the signature glares of both mage's. "What?"

"What are you doing here? It's past midnight." Kagura finally spoke, after not saying a single word during this whole exchange.

The blonde chuckled awkwardly, hand rubbing at the nape of his neck as he averted his eyes elsewhere. It had been three months since Rogue had moved out of the apartment he once shared with Sting, and the guild master was having detachment issues. Minerva and Rufus were the ones who began to notice it at first, Rogue had just simply shrugged it off. But the blonde was literally attached at Rogue's hip nowadays, ditching paperwork to take a job with him, always wanting to spend time with his 'buddy, old pal'.

You could say Rogue gained another shadow.

It wasn't until Sting started popping up out of nowhere in their home — not that he wasn't welcome, it was just so out of character. Rogue was usually the one appearing out of thin air.

Sure, the new home the shadow dragon slayer owned with his girlfriend had an extra spare room left over after they had done up the nursery, which Sting had rightfully claimed. Rogue took it jokingly, Sting didn't. Millianna wasn't happy that the dragon slayer got first dibs. And now he somewhat kinda sorta lived with them? Bouncing between his own apartment and their home.

The shadow dragon slayer let out a sigh, "Sting…"

"I know, I know," the blonde sighed defeated. He had been told, warned by Minerva to back off. But things were changing so fast; his best friend was becoming a father, and said best friend had also moved out of their apartment they had shared for years. It felt weird that he no longer had a roommate. "I just wanted to see you, you know I always talk to you about the meetings… Well, used to," Sting replied, voice going quiet, eyes casting elsewhere.

Kagura rolled her eyes yet couldn't stop the small smile tugging at her lips. You'd think that her and Rogue had moved to another country, but she understood. Millianna was the same; both losing their roommate's, and now living alone. However Kagura had spoken to Millianna about it in that usual blunt, straightforward way the Mermaid ace only knows.

She was having a baby, and it'll change her responsibilities a lot but it wasn't going to stop her from resuming her duties at Mermaid Heel and it definitely wasn't going to stop her from going on jobs and seeing her friends.

"Eucliffe," she spoke. Both dragon slayers looked at her with a questioning glance, Kagura letting out an amused sound at how in sync the two were. As much as Sting felt like he was losing his friend, the bond looked stronger than it had ever been, and he needed to be reminded that not even her or this baby could change that.

They were best friends, brothers even.

Kagura felt privileged to be apart of something so special, a family — granted a strange one which she often questioned why she had ended up with such idiots, but family no less. In no way did it replace the family that she had lost, but it filled that void. Mermaid Heel had had been there when she had no where to go or no one to turn to, their guild master giving her a new home and now that she and Rogue were together Sabertooth had become that extended family. It was her second home. She finally felt content, and that feeling was just going to grow further with the arrival of her child.

 _Indulge the idiot, he isn't harming nobody. Just awfully lonely, you of all people should know what that feels like._ "You can… you can stay the night if you want to."

Sting blinked owlishly before breaking out into a grin, "Thanks!"

Looking at Rogue she noted that he still held that questioning glance, "We'll talk about it later."

* * *

 **Might write some more of these, I enjoy them. Also if you guys any ideas just drop them in the comment section and I'll see what I can come up with.**


End file.
